E o bebê chegou
by Hiwako
Summary: Sakura está carregando em seu ventre à prova da melhor noite de sua vida junto com o seu vizinho, Syaoran Li. Mas seria perfeito se ele ao menos se lembrasse daquela noite. Agora como ela fará para conquistá-lo, sem usar o seu bebê? • Sakura x Syaoran •
1. I

**Autora:** Lisa Plumley

**Título original:** My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I  
**

Era uma linda manhã de sábado quando Sakura despertou com um homem nu ao seu lado. Claro que também estava nua, mas essa não era a questão. O mais importante é que não se tratava de mais uma manhã ensolarada no Arizona e, sobretudo, o homem adormecido a seu lado, não era qualquer um. Sim, aquela era a manhã seguinte à noite que jamais esqueceria, e o homem que a cingia pela cintura, com as pernas enroscadas ao redor das suas, era Syaoran, seu melhor amigo e alvo de todas as suas fantasias românticas. Talvez agora ele percebesse que ambos tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Durante três anos vivera um amor platônico por seu vizinho e na noite anterior tudo havia mudado.

Oh, céus e _como _mudara! Sentindo-se inebriada com o calor que exalava do corpo masculino, lutou contra o desejo de acordá-lo apenas para lhe dizer o quanto estava feliz. Mas não seria justo, não depois daquela noite maravilhosa que haviam compartilhado. Ele merecia mais uns dez minutos de sono pelo menos. Talvez cinco.

Li suspirou fundo e se virou para o outro lado. Excitada demais para dormir, deslizou para fora da cama. Talvez devesse preparar um pequeno desjejum para os dois. Após uma tórrida noite de amor, ambos precisavam recarregar as baterias. Tocou o piso frio com a ponta dos pés. Atrás de si as cobertas farfalharam, fazendo com que Syaoran emitisse um gemido sutil. O coração de Sakura acelerou. Syaoran estava na cama dela! Não era um sonho!

Nunca trocaram mais do que um abraço antes daquela noite. Sabia que seu belo vizinho estava se recuperando emocionalmente do romance fracassado com a morena com quem vinha saindo. _Mas isso era coisa do passado_, pensou consigo mesma, enquanto caminhava ao longo do corredor em direção ao banheiro. De agora em diante, as coisas seriam diferentes. Na noite anterior, Syaoran conhecera seu outro lado e não podiam voltar atrás na intimidade que haviam compartilhado.

Na cozinha, um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. A amizade deles estaria fadada a morrer se ambos se tornassem amantes? E se o relacionamento não desse certo? Mas por que tirar conclusões precipitadas? Poderiam dar certo, disse-lhe uma voz interior. Não importava se pareciam ser uma combinação pouco provável. _Com amor superariam as diferenças_, pensou.

Vestiu o short preto com fundo lilás com que costumava dormir e ao apertar o fecho do sutiã, reparou que seus dedos estavam trêmulos. Mas que bobagem... Era apenas Syaoran. O **seu** Syaoran. Não havia nada com que se preocupar. Para aliviar a tensão, resolveu se ocupar com o café da manhã. Preparou um bule de café com leite, apanhou uma caixa de rosquinhas de chocolate no armário e uma tigela de bananas-passas. Bem, não era o que se podia chamar de uma dieta saudável, mas era o que dispunha por ora. Equilibrando os alimentos dentro de uma cesta de vime, estacou na soleira da porta do quarto e espiou com cautela.

A luz do sol penetrava por entre as venezianas da janela branca, iluminando as paredes azuis e produzindo reflexos dourados que incidiam sobre a silhueta do homem enrolado em seus lençóis. Peças de roupas atiradas no chão traçavam um caminho até a grande cama de madeira. Incapaz de esperar mais tempo, caminhou pé ante pé e pousou a cesta de café sobre a cômoda. Estava na hora de acordá-lo... E queria fazer aquilo da maneira mais agradável possível.

De repente, um miado melancólico soou no recinto. Kero, seu gato gorducho, encontrava-se curvado junto ao pé da cama e miou mais alto. O som do felino estava repleto de repreensão por não estar, como sempre, em primeiro lugar na manhã de sua dona.

▬ Psiu! – ralhou ela, afagando-lhe as orelhas. – Me dê apenas esta manhã e o recompensarei com um banquete caprichado durante uma semana. Eu prometo.

Em seguida, ergueu as cobertas e deslizou para baixo delas. Céus, o calor do corpo de Syaoran seria capaz de aquecer uma cidade inteira se inventassem um modo de captá-lo. Aliás, iria lhe sugerir essa idéia como tema de sua próxima invenção. Sorrindo da própria criatividade, roçou a palma da mão sobre os pêlos negros e espessos do tórax másculo, descendo até os músculos rijos das coxas grossas e bem torneadas. Ele se remexeu e emitiu um gemido, encorajando-a, sem palavras, a continuar com a carícia.

De repente, sentiu os dedos fortes de Syaoran afagarem-lhe a nuca. O toque daquela mão em sua pele a estimulou e lhe trouxe à memória um turbilhão de recordações da noite anterior. Com um suspiro profundo, estreitou-se contra o corpo viril a seu lado. Queria beijar outra vez o homem que amava. Levantando as cobertas, contemplou os cabelos desalinhados, os ombros largos e a adorável face de Syaoran. Ainda zonzo de sono, ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

Era louca por aquele olhar que possuía uma inocência quase infantil que desarmava qualquer mulher. Sentia-se ainda mais apaixonada agora do que antes, como se isso fosse possível. Syaoran piscou outra vez, e Sakura percebeu que se esforçava para visualizá-la. Seus elegantes óculos de grau ainda estavam sobre o criado-mudo, onde os havia deixado na noite anterior.

▬ Syaoran? – sussurrou, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo tórax viril. – Bom dia.

▬ Sakura? – disse ele, fitando-a com os olhos arregalados. O som íntimo daquela voz a emocionou.

▬ Eu mesma. – respondeu sorrindo. – Bom dia... Querido.

▬ Santo Deus! – Syaoran tentou se erguer e, de súbito, bateu com a cabeça de encontro à cabeceira da cama.

▬ Oh! Machucou-se? – perguntou Sakura acariciando-lhe a testa e sussurrando palavras reconfortantes. – Você está bem?

Com um movimento ágil ele se livrou da mão dela e se apoiou sobre um travesseiro. Como poderia adivinhar que Syaoran acordaria tão mal-humorado? Jamais haviam dormido juntos antes. Ainda assim, Sakura saboreou a visão do magnífico tórax nu. Mal humorado ou não, Syaoran possuía um corpo maravilhoso, quase sempre escondido sob aquele estúpido jaleco branco de laboratório que ele usava. Quem poderia imaginar?

Percebendo os olhares de cobiça lançados em sua direção, Syaoran puxou as cobertas até o pescoço. O que havia de errado com ele? Qualquer pessoa pensaria que os dois não tinham... Que não tinham... _Oh, Deus!_

A expressão confusa do rosto de Syaoran refletia os pensamentos dela.

▬ Que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, piscando várias vezes. Sakura saiu de baixo dos cobertores. – Você está seminua! Que quarto é este? – perguntou olhando ao redor, cada vez mais incrédulo.

Sakura entregou-lhe os óculos.

▬ É o seu quarto! – constatou aterrorizado.

Ela pestanejou. Jamais teria lhe ocorrido que as coisas pudessem piorar... Até que pioraram. O choque fez seus mamilos se enrijecerem de encontro ao tecido fino do sutiã, chamando a atenção dele. Envergonhada e sentindo a face corar, dobrou os joelhos num gesto protetor junto aos seios e abraçou-os. Então, o olhar de Syaoran fixou-se no short de seda que ela usava.

▬ Maldição! Diga que isto não é o que parece ser, Sakura.

Pela aspereza no tom de voz masculino, pôde perceber os sinais de uma ressaca de café com licor de Amarula que havia lhe servido na noite anterior. Syaoran não se lembrava de nada.

▬ Diga que não me aproveitei de você ontem à noite. – insistiu ele, apertando os lençóis com os punhos fechados.

Sakura imaginou-o acariciando-a na face, sorrindo e dizendo que estava apenas brincando.

▬ Eu... Ah... – A voz falhou. Fez uma careta e tentou novamente. – Bem, é que nós...

Syaoran percebeu que algo estava errado. Segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez encará-lo, fitando-a com aquela familiar expressão analítica de cientista. Não era uma carícia, mas estavam tão perto um do outro que Sakura fechou os olhos e saboreou aquela proximidade.

▬ Não suportaria se soubesse que a magoei. Sei como é se sentir usado lembra?

Oh, claro que lembrava. Ele se referia à mulher que decidiu que seu relógio biológico não podia mais esperar por Li Syaoran. A mulher que partiu o coração dele e o enviou diretamente a sua porta em busca de consolo. Bem, nesse caso não havia nada a fazer. Amava-o demais para lhe revelar uma verdade que ele não queria ouvir. Então, deu uma risada curta e levemente histérica.

▬ Quem, eu e você? Não... Não tire conclusões apressadas, senhor gênio. Nada aconteceu ontem à noite. Apenas bebemos muitas doses de licor de Amarula, tomamos café, conversamos e lhe ofereci meu ombro amigo para se lamentar. – dizendo isso, pôs a mão na testa dele e sorriu. – Acho que a batida na cabeceira afetou seu cérebro.

▬ Mais...

▬ Não se preocupe sua virtude está resguardada comigo. – Sakura livrou-se da coberta e sem querer ofereceu-lhe uma visão completa de suas belas formas. _Oh céus! _Bem, talvez Syaoran pensasse que ela sempre se vestia naqueles trajes reduzidos para dormir. – Sua virtude está resguardada, mas seu corpo... – acrescentou, tentando distraí-lo. – ... Bem, isso é outra história.

Com essas palavras, levantou-se da cama e vestiu o jaleco branco que ele deixara pendurado na maçaneta da porta, na noite anterior. Mantendo o rosto virado, conseguiu disfarçar as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar de seus olhos.

▬ Meu corpo? Como assim?

▬ Deve estar sentindo os efeitos da ressaca. Sinto muito por isso.

A cama rangeu. Sakura apertou as pálpebras úmidas e não ousou olhar para ver o que Syaoran estava fazendo.

▬ A culpa não foi sua. – A voz soou rouca e sonolenta. – Eu provoquei essa situação. Descobri que eu e a... – Sakura continuou onde estava e o deixou prosseguir: – ... Não estávamos sintonizados na mesma direção. Eu queria sexo ardente e...

▬ Que horror! Não estou ouvindo isso! – disse ela, tampando os ouvidos.

▬ Sim, está. E de qualquer maneira, deve ter ouvido coisa pior ontem à noite.

▬ Não se lembra do que disse? – A voz dela soou tão rouca quanto à de Syaoran, mas por razões diferentes.

▬ Hum, não. Depois da décima dose de licor de Amarula, tudo mais virou um borrão. – confessou Syaoran.

Ao ouvir aquela revelação, Sakura teve a impressão de que seu coração ia se partir ao meio a qualquer momento. A noite mais maravilhosa que já vivera em toda sua vida, e ele não se lembrava de nada! Ao ouvir o baralho dos lençóis atrás de si, fingiu abotoar o jaleco como desculpa para não encará-lo. De que adiantava se torturar desejando aquilo que não podia ter?

Syaoran resmungou algo acerca de suas roupas íntimas e continuou:

▬ Sobre o que mesmo eu estava falando?

▬ Sobre sexo ardente.

▬ Oh, sim. – A cama rangeu outra vez. – Eu queria sexo ardente; e ela queria envolvimento emocional, compromisso, quatro crianças e um cachorro. Isso não podia ter acontecido.

_Nem tampouco o que acontecera entre os dois na noite anterior_, pensou Sakura. Talvez Syaoran estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Com freqüência, seus relacionamentos fracassavam pelo mesmo motivo: as garotas com quem saía tinham o casamento como meta. Dedicado à carreira, suas invenções e o trabalho que as pesquisas subsidiavam vinham em primeiro lugar. Infelizmente, a maioria das mulheres com quem se relacionava olhava para aquele sorriso charmoso, para os ombros largos e a inteligência sagaz e decidia que seria _aquela _que o faria mudar.

▬ Ainda bem que tenho você para me ajudar a juntar os pedaços de minha tumultuada vida amorosa, Sakura.

▬ Para que servem os amigos, não é? – gracejou ela, fazendo um gesto resignado com a mão.

▬ Para beber cerveja, assistir ao futebol e falar sobre garotas...

O colchão rangeu. As cobertas farfalharam. Então, ouviu-se o som de brim sendo arrastado pelo tapete. Sakura imaginou-o nu, vestindo a calça.

▬ Ah! Garotas, hein? – Como ele podia zombar de seus sentimentos desse jeito? Precisava dominar suas emoções ou desabaria num pranto sem fim e acabaria contando tudo. – É bem do seu feitio, não é, Syaoran?

O adorável som familiar da risada dele a fez sentir uma onda de calor que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés. Ninguém, além de Syaoran, tinha a capacidade de lhe proporcionar tais sensações... _Pare!, _Ralhou consigo mesma. Respirando fundo, tomou uma decisão. Se ele não queria admitir o que acontecera na noite anterior, então seria a última pessoa a lhe dizer a verdade. Syaoran dava muito valor à franqueza, mas aquela era uma pequena e inofensiva mentira que por certo ele perdoaria. Além do mais, ninguém mais havia se ferido a não ser ela própria e com isso saberia lidar.

▬ Obrigado por me aturar ontem à noite – disse Syaoran, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro delgado. – Você é uma ótima amiga.

Sakura sentiu-se a mais miserável das mulheres.

▬ Sou a amiga que o deixou de ressaca, lembra? Agora vai precisar da minha receita patenteada contra ressacas homéricas – disse, apontando para a cesta com o café e rosquinhas. Em seguida, dirigiu-se à porta. – Eu... Vou... Num... Pegar o jornal.

Apressada, deixou o quarto em direção à cozinha. Caminhou alguns passos e parou. Encostando-se na parede do corredor, apertou os punhos do jaleco de Syaoran, com os dedos trêmulos. A peça era enorme, mas reconfortante ao mesmo tempo... Olhou para a porta do quarto, desejando que ele a seguisse. Isso não aconteceu.

Bem, pelo menos conseguira convencê-lo de que a amizade de ambos permanecia intacta como sempre. Syaoran não suspeitaria que ela o amasse. Não fugiria só de pensar que ela poderia querer se casar, ter filhos e o amor eterno dele. Não a colocaria em sua lista de ex-namoradas. Não pensaria nela de outra forma que não fosse à velha camarada Sakura, suporte de corações partidos.

O que era afinal? Uma louca? _Não_, respondeu a si mesma. Apenas uma mulher que pretendia preservar uma grande amizade.

No quarto, Kero emitiu um uivo felino.

▬ Sakura? – gritou Syaoran. – Poderia chamar seu gato psicótico, por favor? Acho que está tentando se acasalar com meu sapato.

**.**

**CONTINUA!**

**

* * *

N/A: **Deixem comentários, please! ;*


	2. II

**Autora:** Lisa Plumley

**Título original:** My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Seis semanas depois;_

Estava quase lá... Podia sentir... Com um ar compenetrado, Li Syaoran digitou mais algumas variáveis no diário do inventor que mantinha em seu computador e então deslizou a cadeira giratória pelo piso de carvalho de seu laboratório particular. Examinou a longa mesa repleta de tubos de ensaio, funis, pipetas, aparelhos de destilação, reagentes, provetas, lâmpadas de calor, soluções em frascos e plantas variadas que eram o foco de sua pesquisa atual. Deus, o que não daria para ver os resultados daquele trabalho! Pelo menos saber que alguém acreditava nele o bastante para investir dinheiro em suas idéias.

_Invente a fórmula de transformar metal em ouro e ganhará milhões num piscar de olhos, _suas irmãs lhe diziam. Não entendiam que não era o dinheiro que importava._ Ainda acalentando esse sonho, Syaoran?, _a mãe sempre perguntava. _Tenha um bom emprego. Pare com essas bobagens. _Mas ela também não entendia. Seu cargo de engenheiro na _BrylCorp_ o mantinha ocupado e lhe gerava recursos para comprar materiais para suas invenções, mas não era a segurança que almejava.

_Quer vender essas coisas? Financie você mesmo! Tem dinheiro suficiente, _sugeriam seus cunhados. Mas também não entendiam que ganhar dinheiro não era sua meta principal. Estava interessado em ser um investidor idôneo. Uma vez alcançado esse objetivo, então se sentiria realizado.

Ainda chegaria o dia em que convenceria o pai de que todos aqueles anos que passara desmontando aparelhos elétricos, relógios e televisores não tinha sido em vão. Provaria isso a si mesmo e faria o pai ter orgulho de seu único filho do sexo masculino. As últimas três gerações de homens dos Li haviam abdicado de seus sonhos em prol das respectivas famílias. Abriram mão de esperanças e planos, abandonando talentos por causa de bocas para alimentar, crianças para vestir e hipotecas para pagar. Aquela tradição estava a ponto de acabar. Syaoran pretendia ser o primeiro a derrubá-la.

Com um último olhar à teta do computador, verteu outro ingrediente na solução que estava preparando e a mediu na bureta mais próxima. Precisava trabalhar aquela fórmula. Um dos investidores com quem fizera contato para projetos anteriores estava interessado em sua pesquisa atual. Porém, exigira um protótipo para apresentar ao conselho de diretores de sua empresa, na Califórnia, na reunião anual dos acionistas, que aconteceria dali a nove meses.

Não era um prazo muito longo para conferir as variáveis, fazer testes e reformular se necessário, já que só dispunha de algumas horas à noite e nos fins de semana para se dedicar às suas invenções. Nos últimos meses, sobrava pouco tempo para sua vida social, mas isso não importava. Desta vez pretendia ver uma de suas invenções sendo produzida. Se soubesse administrar seus horários, poderia ter muito que agradecer no final do ano.

▬ Ho! Ho! Ho! – riu alto, outra vez.

▬ Nem mesmo chegamos na Páscoa, tio Syaoran. – caçoou Eriol, ao ouvi-lo imitar a risada do Papai Noel.

▬ Eu sei. – Fitou seu pequeno hóspede, o sobrinho de sete anos que adorava mexer em tudo.

▬ É que já estou fazendo planos para o futuro.

▬ Oh! Sendo assim não vai caçar ovos de Páscoa conosco este ano. Estará celebrando o Natal?

Aquelas palavras o atingiram no peito como um tiro. Tinha perdido tantas Páscoas, tantos aniversários, tantos Dias das Bruxas e Quatros de Julho. Eriol era apenas uma criança. Compromisso significava só uma palavra em um teste de ortografia em sua escola. Mas quando terminasse aquela invenção tudo iria mudar. Seu próprio pai, isso para não mencionar seus numerosos tios e tias, sempre compareciam aos jogos escolares de basquetebol e as gincanas de ciências de que ele participava. Agora, como tio, não devia as mesmas coisas ao sobrinho?

▬ Talvez eu possa ir. Não posso prometer nada, mas vou tentar.

▬ Você conseguirá, tio Syaoran! – Eriol sorriu entusiasmado. – Minha mãe diz que você está sempre tentando criar coisas novas. Até mesmo as totalmente impossíveis.

_Coisas impossíveis_... Bom trabalho, Fuutie. Se não fosse sua irmã, inventaria um modo de não deixá-la expressar suas opiniões. Syaoran retribuiu o sorriso do sobrinho.

▬ Alguém tem de conseguir inventar coisas impossíveis, Eriol. Pode muito bem ser seu tio.

▬ Ou eu!

▬ Sim, quando for mais velho.

▬ O que está fazendo? – perguntou o menino, apontando para a proveta que Syaoran acabara de pegar.

▬ Isto é minha melhor tacada para conseguir uma boa quantia e poder inventar outras coisas. Quer ver?

Depois que a porta dos fundos se fechou atrás de Eriol, Syaoran pegou um vaso de hera sobre a mesa. Era hora de testar sua teoria. Hora de... De repente, ouviu um grito agudo e algo voou pelo aposento. Que poderia ser?

Assustado, quase derramou a solução. A histérica criatura alada parecia saída de um filme de Hitchcock. Voou para todos os lados e, por fim, empoleirou-se na luminária fluorescente que pendia do teto. Um pássaro destruidor de laboratórios isso é que ele era! Syaoran tinha uma vaga idéia de que a ave pertencia à grande defensora dos animais e gerente de um _pet shop _que morava na casa ao lado, ou seja, ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Sakura.

▬ Onde está sua dona, rapaz? – perguntou.

O pássaro arrepiou as penas muito verdes e arrastou suas garras pela instalação de metal, produzindo um ruído agudo. Em seguida, olhou para baixo como se mirasse uma tigela de ração. Formidável! Um pássaro diabólico e estúpido o bastante para pensar que poderia lanchar algo cem vezes maior que o seu tamanho. Pelo menos conseguira salvar a solução.

Tentando ignorar o animal que parecia feliz em seu novo poleiro, Syaoran elevou a proveta, conferiu os cálculos e preparou-se mais uma vez para verter a solução no vaso. Nesse instante, a porta da frente se abriu bruscamente, fazendo um enorme barulho. Sua mão tremeu para o lado, quase derramando o trabalho daquela manhã inteira.

▬ Olá, tem alguém em casa?

A voz rouca de Sakura chegou a seus ouvidos, seguida por um som de rodas que deslizavam ao longo do corredor. Um segundo depois, a cabeça ruvia apareceu entre os batentes da porta. As mãos recobertas por um par de luvas verdes foram as próximas a entrar em seu ângulo de visão. Ela entrou no aposento trajando um short de brim, um _top _cor-de-rosa choque e uma infinidade de pulseiras prateadas nos braços, o suficiente para causar uma lesão nos olhos de Syaoran.

Se os clientes do _pet shop _pudessem vê-la naquele momento, por certo não a reconheceriam. Nem parecia a mesma mulher firme e eficiente que vendia rações e _spray _antipulgas das nove às cinco da tarde. Não podia entender a dicotomia do estilo de Sakura. Mas para ela, de alguma maneira, parecia funcionar.

▬ Oi! Sinto muito por não ter podido chegar mais rápido. Tive uma pequena dificuldade para me locomover com estas coisas sobre o tapete da sala de estar – queixou-se, erguendo o pé para lhe mostrar os patins que estava usando.

O olhar de Syaoran seguiu desde os patins roxos, passando pelas joelheiras verdes, pelas coxas bem torneadas até chegar à cabeça de Sakura. Entre a confusão de apliques coloridos que se misturavam em seus cabelos, havia um lenço estampado com tons de púrpura que os prendia em um rabo-de-cavalo.

▬ Que bandana interessante! – zombou Syaoran, apontando para a peça. – Um excelente disfarce para quem fez lobotomia.

▬ Muito engraçado, senhor gênio, mas não estou com tempo para aturar insultos hoje. Você viu...

▬ Terada? – ele ergueu o queixo para cima. Nesse instante, percebeu que cometera um erro. O pássaro interpretou o gesto como um convite a mergulhar como um falcão sobre sua cabeça.

▬ Esse não é Terada. É Yue.

▬ Oh, que maravilha!

O pássaro pousou sobre a cabeça dele. Syaoran se segurou, tentando não estremecer, enquanto a ave cravava as garras sobre seu couro cabeludo, procurando o melhor local para lhe bicar.

▬ É um agapómis, o pássaro do amor.

▬ É mesmo? Que interessante!

Sakura dirigiu um olhar carinhoso à ave.

▬ São excelentes animais de estimação, porque são muito inteligentes, fáceis de lidar e afetuosos também.

▬ Oh, com certeza! – Syaoran alojou a proveta sobre o suporte e apontou para Yue. – Poderia prendê-lo, por favor? Tenho trabalho a fazer.

▬ Você é um desmancha-prazeres. Quando, durante este milênio, não teve trabalho a fazer?

Sorrindo, Sakura elevou o braço e chamou Yue com beijinhos. Obediente, o pássaro voou em sua direção e pousou em seu ombro.

▬ Bom trabalho. Branca de Neve.

▬ Obrigada. Você deveria superar esse medo que tem de pássaros, Syaoran. Eles não vão feri-lo.

▬ Medo? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas com um ar incrédulo. – Não tenho medo nenhum. Poderia esganar esse pequeno traiçoeiro como um...

▬ Não diga uma coisa dessas! – recriminou Sakura roçando Yue de encontro à face. – O pobrezinho já sofreu demais.

Syaoran examinou Yue mais de perto.

▬ Não me parece doente. Tem a plumagem um pouco debilitada, talvez...

▬ Não brinque. Também ficaria debilitado se tivesse passado pelo que ele passou. Por sorte, eu estava lá para salvá-lo.

▬ É só o que precisa. Achar outra pobre e indefesa criatura que dependa de você.

Executando um movimento sobre os patins, Sakura se aproximou dele.

▬ Tem algo que quer me falar, Syaoran? Está se sentindo indefeso hoje? Ou uma de suas criações está acabando com você?

▬ Minhas invenções nunca vão acabar comigo.

_Onde ela estava querendo chegar?_, perguntou-se. Sakura encolheu os ombros.

▬ Está bem, se não quer me contar, não conte.

▬ Agora espere um minu...

▬ Amigos dependem uns dos outros, só isso. – disse ela, acariciando o pássaro. – De qualquer maneira, alguém levou Yue para o meu trabalho ontem à noite. Eles estavam se mudando e não puderam ficar com ele.

▬ Alguém levou um pássaro para o _pet shop _da Tomoyo? Eu não sabia que vocês vendiam esse tipo...

▬ Não vendemos. Ainda mais agora que Tomoyo está querendo vender a loja e se mudar para Sun City com o marido. Por esse motivo tive de salvá-lo.

▬ Teve de salvar o marido de Tomoyo? Por quê?

▬ Excesso de ração.

Syaoran sorriu. Sakura revirou os olhos.

▬ Não brinque! Salvei Yue, é claro.

Dizendo isso, elevou a mão como se fosse um poleiro e sorriu como uma mãe orgulhosa, aprovando quando a ave caminhou sobre seu dedo. Com a outra mão acariciou o bico reluzente. O bichinho arrulhou um pouco e dirigiu um olhar a Syaoran que sugeria que alguns seres do reino animal tinham muita sorte e alguns humanos não sabiam o que estavam perdendo. Ele piscou e ajustou os óculos, recriminando-se mentalmente por aquele pensamento absurdo.

Sakura sorriu, ainda afagando as penas de Yue, e de repente Syaoran imaginou como seria ser acariciado por aquelas mãos. Quase pôde sentir o toque suave e inebriante.

▬ Em que está trabalhando? – perguntou ela, contemplando os tubos de ensaio e as provetas.

Como num passe de mágica se transformou outra vez na velha camarada Sakura. Oh, Deus, a última coisa que precisava era envolver-se com sua vizinha. Não depois de todo aquele tempo e menos ainda quando tinha a melhor chance, em três anos, de patentear uma de suas invenções. Definitivamente não.

▬ Vi Eriol lá fora, e ele disse que você não está explodindo nada hoje – continuou ela com um ar de falsa decepção. – O que está havendo?

▬ O que está havendo? – Syaoran olhou através da janela. – Eu é que estou surpreso daquele moleque destruidor não estar explodindo nada.

▬ Ora, ora. Tenho certeza de que era igualzinho quando criança. Admita. Nem sempre foi tão certinho.

▬ Talvez não. Mas sempre fui um Li comportado desde o nascimento.

▬ Acho que agora já têm cura para isso. Uma vacina antichatice ou...

▬ Hã-hã. De qualquer maneira, deve pular uma geração, porque Eriol é imune. – Syaoran suspirou e voltou a se concentrar na solução da proveta. – Gosto de ficar com o menino, mas o danado é um perito na arte da demolição. Já destruiu meu bico de _Bunsen, _apagou meu arquivo no diário do inventor...

▬ Mas você tinha feito _backup, _é claro?

▬ Sim, mas não é essa a questão. Nos vinte minutos desde que a mãe o deixou aqui...

▬ Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren ou Feimei? Nunca consigo falar os nomes na ordem certa.

▬ Fuutie. E ninguém consegue, com exceção de minha mãe.

▬ Yelan, certo?

Syaoran sorriu.

▬ Bem, desde que Fuutie o deixou aqui, Eriol conseguiu fazer tudo isso, quase reformatou meu disco rígido, fez um castelo de lama com a terra necessária à minha pesquisa, e...

▬ Em suma, agiu como qualquer criança normal de sete anos de idade, certo? O que esperava quando concordou em passar os sábados com seu sobrinho?

Syaoran sacudiu a cabeça.

▬ Ah, não sei... Não me interprete mal. Amo o pequeno peralta, mas com meu horário apertado, passar os fins de semana com minhas sobrinhas e sobrinhos é quase como se tivesse minha própria família.

▬ Não entendo sua fobia a família. Meu pai, por exemplo, só me via uma vez por ano e não há nada de errado comigo.

Se tivesse uma família, gostaria de ter mais tempo para se dedicar e se preocupar com ela do que os pais divorciados de Sakura tiveram. Em sua opinião, um homem poderia ou ser um bom pai e marido... Ou um profissional de sucesso. Tentar ser todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo não era justo com ninguém.

▬ Tenho sorte de não ter filhos, Sakura. Caso contrário não poderia me dedicar às minhas invenções.

▬ Sim, claro. É um sortudo!

▬ Céus, quanto sarcasmo! O que deu em você?

Ela encolheu os ombros e correu as pontas dos dedos ao longo da mesa do laboratório.

▬ Talvez o relógio biológico que sua ex-namorada mencionou seja contagioso.

Syaoran estremeceu.

▬ Acho que há cura para isso, agora.

▬ Hum... – bufou Sakura. – Então, de que se trata essa nova invenção?

▬ É um acelerador de crescimento. Uma versão nova que pretendo testar. Quer assistir ao teste?

Sakura sorriu.

▬ Não é o tipo de pergunta que uma moça como eu ouve com muita freqüência.

▬ Claro que não. Afinal, aquela coleção de animais selvagens que mantém junto à porta espanta seus namorados.

▬ Engraçadinho. Eu não chamaria um cachorro, um gato, alguns peixes, um _hamster, _um periquito e o Yue de coleção de animais selvagens. Além do mais, meus bichos me amam. Não roncam, não deixam meias sujas no meio do chão e tampouco me abandonam quando as coisas ficam difíceis.

Nesse instante, seu patim direito rodou, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e buscar apoio nos bíceps de Syaoran. A solução viscosa e azulada sacolejou no interior da proveta. Se não perdesse o líquido inteiro entre Eriol, Sakura e a criatura alada, seria um milagre, pensou Syaoran. Rangendo os dentes, elevou o tubo cilíndrico, tentando preservar a fórmula e sem querer ergueu-a junto. Ela gritou e pendurou-se no tórax viril.

▬ Tem certeza de que sabe o que está fazendo com isso? Acho que derramou um pouco de sua poção mágica em Yue.

O pássaro em questão agitou as asas e voou outra vez para a luminária. Sakura olhou para cima preocupada.

▬ Você está bem, Yue? Está sentindo algo?

Syaoran fez uma careta.

▬ Afinal sou tão bom como mágico quanto você como patinadora! – disse ele, passando os braços ao redor da cintura delgada e libertando-se dos punhos que quase quebravam seus ossos.

Prolongando durante um segundo aquele contato, testou sua reação. Nenhum pensamento sobre carícias, beijos ou qualquer outra coisa erótica passou por sua cabeça. Tudo limpo. Maravilha! A fantasia que tivera com Sakura momentos antes por certo não passara de uma aberração. Talvez estivesse trabalhando demais. Oito horas no escritório e mais umas quatro em seu laboratório eram suficientes para abalar a libido de qualquer sujeito.

Era normal querer beijar, acariciar e abraçar qualquer mulher que se aproximasse dele. Até mesmo se essa mulher fosse sua melhor amiga. Precisava começar a sair mais. Colocou-a no chão e pegou a proveta outra vez. Sakura dirigiu-lhe um olhar inexplicavelmente desapontado, encostou o quadril na mesa do laboratório e o encarou.

▬ Muito bem. Vejamos o que este seu suco é capaz de fazer.

Confuso pelo tom desanimado na voz feminina, franziu o cenho. Sakura sempre fora sua incentivadora mais fiel, até mais do que seus parentes que não acreditavam em suas invenções. Sua vizinha, camarada e confidente sempre tinha palavras de incentivo para lhe dizer, mesmo nos momentos difíceis.

▬ Qual o problema, Sakura? – perguntou, esforçando-se para conferir o calendário pendurado na parede atrás dela. – Está naqueles dias em que...

▬ Não ouse concluir ou morrerá!

Syaoran calou-se e pegou o vaso de hera. Enquanto vertia a solução na terra, Sakura patinou ao redor da mesa com ar de desaprovação.

▬ Não é de se admirar que suas experiências levem meses para ficar prontas. Precisa de uma assistente. – disse, olhando uma pilha de caixas de pizza acumulada em um canto. – Alguém que cuide dos detalhes da vida real para você enquanto está na terra encantada, inventando coisas.

Syaoran cruzou os braços e a encarou por trás dos óculos.

▬ Agora sei que tem algo que a está aborrecendo. Só fica de mau humor quando está em dificuldades.

A expressão assustada no rosto feminino o pegou desavisado. O modo como ela mordeu o lábio inferior, dava a impressão de que se sentia... Vagamente culpada. Levando as mãos à cabeça, Sakura retirou a bandana colorida, soltando as mexas ruivas. Aquele gesto era uma revelação. Jamais teria soltado os cabelos a menos que tivesse um encontro ou acontecido um desastre ecológico. Sakura tinha um segredo. E ele queria saber o que era.

▬ Bem, eu... ah...

▬ Eu... ah... o quê? – provocou-a Syaoran.

▬ Eu... Estou preocupada sobre o encontro com o senhor Amamiya no banco amanhã. É isso que está me afligindo.

▬ Está preocupada com o pedido de empréstimo?

▬ Sim.

▬ Ora, ora. Que tipo de...

▬ É só isso.

Depois que a mentira foi dita, respirou aliviada. Não podia revelar seu segredo. Tirando a proveta das mãos de Syaoran, Sakura verteu toda a solução no vaso com a hera.

▬ Pronto! Agora pode aproveitar o resto do dia para se divertir – anunciou ela, batendo palmas.

No vaso em frente a eles, a terra chiou. O som ficou mais alto... Alto o bastante para atrair Yue que se acomodou no ombro de Sakura. Eles se entreolharam. Jamais tinham ouvido ruído tão intrigante. Momentos depois, a hera, antes verde e lustrosa, inclinou-se para o lado, tão murcha quanto uma tira de toucinho frita.

▬ É parece que terá de voltar à estaca zero – comentou tristonha. – Mas não desanime. Sei que você consegue, Syaoran.

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**N/A: **Olá queridíssimos. Desculpas o atraso, não pense que foi por não ter tempo; era pura preguiça mesmo! D: E peço novamente desculpas por isso. Amei todos os comentários, todos eles. E agradeço muitíssimo por vocês terem comentado e participado assim da fic; não sabem como isto me deixa feliz. Muito feliz mesmo! Bem, eu escrevendo aqui as minhas notas, tive uma idéia excelente tanto para mim, quanto para vocês...

Que tal um desafio até sexta-feira que vem hein? Até sexta-feira aqui nesta história deve ter no máximo uns dez reviews e eu postei o próximo capítulo na sexta-feira para vocês fresquinho. Isto é, se apenas tiver dez (ou **mais**) pessoas comentando! E aí que tal? *u* Estou aguardando os comentários, okey?³

Até logo mais queridos. ;*


	3. III

**Autora:** Lisa Plumley

**Título original:** My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Com os olhos turvos e bocejando, Sakura dirigiu-se ao banheiro, iluminado pela claridade dos primeiros raios de sol que se infiltravam pela janela, e leu o impresso que acompanhava o teste de gravidez. Após várias linhas contendo instruções, destacavam-se as pa lavras que a fizeram optar por aquele tipo de teste: noventa e nove por cento de certeza.

O procedimento levou menos tempo do que imaginava e exigiu mais agilidade e mais firmeza em suas mãos trêmulas do que esperava. Com os músculos do estômago contraídos de tensão, colocou o aparelho dosador sobre a pia e fixou os ponteiros do cronômetro para marcar três minutos. Tique-taque, tique-taque, tique-taque. O primeiro minuto se ar rastou tão devagar quanto o verão no Arizona. Sakura caminhou pelo piso de cerâmica preto e branco, espanou a sujeira microscó pica sobre a tampa do toucador e tentou não se mirar no espelho.

Boba!, a voz da razão protestou. Por que não pensara naquela possibilidade? Quando Syaoran descobrisse... Não descobriria. Não lhe contaria nada. Mas precisava contar, argumentou consigo mesma. Não saíra com ninguém durante me ses. Sua menstruação estava atrasada duas semanas, apesar da tentativa desajeitada de se precaverem, devido aos efeitos do licor de Amarula. Talvez estivesse sendo injusta. Syaoran seria pai e tinha o direito de saber.

_Tenho sorte de não ter filhos. Caso contrário não poderia me dedicar às minhas invenções._

As palavras lhe vieram à mente. Oh, sim. Syaoran não queria filhos. Não estava preparado para ter uma família, pelo menos não até que se estabelecesse em sua carreira e parasse de se dedicar com tanto afinco às suas invenções... Ah! Esse dia estava longe de acontecer. Mas uma parte dele ansiava por isso. A expressão carinhosa no rosto masculino, quando olhou Eriol pela janela no dia anterior, era prova suficiente disso, convenceu a si mesma.

E sobre a mentira inofensiva que lhe contara? Ora, Syaoran nem mesmo se lembrava da noite que passaram juntos. Uma pontada de preocupação atingiu-lhe a mente. E se ele nunca a perdoasse por ter mentido? E se não acreditasse em nada? Bem, perderia seu melhor amigo e fim de história.

Oh, Deus! Tudo era muito confuso. Com um gemido desesperado, fechou a tampa do vaso sanitário e sentou-se. Segurando o queixo com a mão, encarou o teste de gravidez. O tubo dosador parecia maior em sua imaginação. Um monstro pulsando sobre a pia como uma experiência atômica prestes a explodir.

_Controle-se_, ordenou a si própria.

De repente, um barulho vindo da porta da frente chamou sua atenção. Em seguida, a voz de Syaoran soou no interior da sala de estar. Sakura quase desfaleceu de susto. A caixa do teste de gravidez caiu, chocando-se sobre o linóleo. Céus, seria capaz de ficar frente a frente com Syaoran e ainda assim ocultar-lhe a verdade?, perguntou-se.

Sim. Se necessário, contaria depois. Se o teste desse positivo. Por tanto, não havia motivo para preocupações.

▬ Sakura?

A voz dele parecia mais alta, ecoando ao longo do corredor que levava ao quarto. Cada vez mais próxima. Ela saltou para fora do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, a tempo de colidir em cheio com o tórax maravilhoso em que se perdera naquela noite.

▬ Olá! – exclamou ela, fitando o short caqui e a camiseta que Syaoran usava com um olhar apreciativo. – Você me pegou de surpresa.

▬ A porta da frente estava aberta e eu entrei... – disse ele, endireitando os óculos. – Dormindo demais novamente? Jamais conseguirá convencer o Masaki a lhe fazer o empréstimo, se não consegue honrar os horários de seus compromissos. Você sabe disso. Você... – De repente, o olhar dele se fixou no short lilás com bolinhas pretas que ela estava usando. – Vocês... vocês... vocês já estão negociando há um tempão e... Sempre dorme assim?

As sobrancelhas de Syaoran se arquearam. Levando a ponta dos dedos aos lábios, tamborilou do modo como sempre fazia quando estava pensativo acerca de uma experiência, ou de uma invenção... Ou sobre a noite que imaginava terem passado juntos. Sakura deslizou as mãos sobre o short e a camiseta verde.

▬ Assim? – Tentou parecer horrorizada por ter sido pega naqueles trajes. – Não... Comprei essas peças ontem em uma liquidação na loja de departamentos Bevick. Bem... hã... é me lhor ir me trocar... – murmurou e escapou apressada.

Assim que entrou no quarto, ouviu Kero miar e tentar passar pela porta entreaberta. Então lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Pegando o bichano no colo, acariciou a cabeça macia e peluda do felino e saiu para o corredor.

▬ Kero anda sentindo muito a sua falta. – Com um movimento rápido, passou o gato às mãos de Syaoran, antes que ele pudesse contestar. – O pobrezinho odeia quando você trabalha demais. Não suportará esperar até que sua nova invenção fique pronta.

Bem, aquilo deveria segurá-lo por algum tempo. De volta ao quarto, fechou a porta e tentou não ouvir os protestos que se se guiram do outro lado. Fugia à sua compreensão o fato de Syaoran não querer ter bichos. Todas as espécies do reino animal pareciam amá-lo. Talvez gostasse de algo simples. Algo pequeno. Um hamster como Ruby, ou um peixe dourado, ou... Não.

A pobre criatura seria negligenciada toda vez que seu dono se dedicasse a uma nova invenção. A fobia a compromissos por certo não fazia de seu belo vizinho o tipo ideal para ter um animal de estimação em casa. Talvez no Natal lhe comprasse de presente um desses vídeos que fazem o aparelho de tevê parecer um aquário de peixes exóticos. Combinava mais com Syaoran. Nenhuma obrigação. Nenhum risco. Nenhuma mudança de planos.

Suspirando fundo, deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado. Tinha um compromisso e precisava se preparar. Livrando-se da camiseta, girou nos calcanhares para arremessá-la no cesto de roupa e em seguida abriu as portas espelhadas do armário. Nesse instante, Kero miou do lado de fora, a porta do quarto se abriu, e a cabeça de Syaoran emergiu para o interior do recinto.

▬ Algo está zumbindo em seu banheiro. Está cozinhando outro punhado de pedras de tintura de cabelos ou o quê?

Sakura cruzou os braços, cobrindo o tórax nu, e virou-se de frente. Syaoran sequer moveu um músculo. A expressão no rosto másculo permaneceu impassível.

▬ Engraçadinho! Foi só daquela vez que tentei umas mexas azuis para ficar com um visual punk e isso foi anos atrás. Agora estou satisfeita com minha cor de cabelo natural.

Syaoran olhou para o corte em camadas que ela usava.

▬ Hã-hã. Quer que eu desligue o cronômetro?

O homem que amava era totalmente insensível a ela, Sakura constatou com um sentimento de desalento. Até mesmo seminua não lhe despertava nenhum tipo de interesse. Qualquer criança merecia ser fruto de um amor e não do acaso. Sabia o que isso significava, pois quase precisou trocar as próprias fraldas. Não permitiria que a história se repetisse.

Conhecendo Syaoran como conhecia, sabia que se sentiria na obrigação de fazer a coisa certa, a despeito de seus sentimentos por ela. Não podia lhe contar a verdade.

▬ O cronômetro? – perguntou ele outra vez.

▬ O cronômetro? – Sakura lutou contra o desejo insano de abaixar os braços, apenas para ver se lhe provocava algum tipo de reação. – Oh! O cronômetro! Não, obrigada. Desligará sozinho em um minuto.

Ele deu de ombros. – Certo. É melhor se apressar ou o Amamiya não irá atendê-la. Não sei por que não vai a outros bancos maiores em Phoenix ou...

▬ Estarei pronta em alguns minutos – interrompeu-o, esperando evitar a avalanche familiar e inevitável de conselhos financeiros. Virando-se de costas, concentrou-se em tirar do armário um dos poucos terninhos que possuía.

O olhar dele recaiu sobre o conjunto vermelho e o par de sandálias da mesma cor que ela jogou em cima da cama.

▬ Sabe, a Tomoyo concordaria com uma venda a prazo. Posso apostar que...

▬ Nada de favores! – cortou ela, acrescentando um corpete com uma cor suave à pilha de roupas. No Arizona, mesmo no início de abril, era preciso usar roupas o mais leves possível.

▬ Sakura...

▬ E nenhuma ajuda. – murmurou, lançando mão de uma infinidade de pulseiras e brincos em seu porta-jóias. – Posso conseguir isso sozinha. Não vejo motivo para envolver Tomoyo e Touya, antes de esgotar todas as minhas chances de obter um empréstimo. Não quero que eles alimentem esperanças e...

▬ E depois desapontá-los. – concluiu ele. – Eu sei, eu sei.

Segurando uma argola de ouro em uma das orelhas e um brinco de rubi e pérola na outra, Sakura virou-se.

▬ Qual dos dois lhe parece melhor?

Syaoran ficou boquiaberto. Mas que reação mais exagerada diante de um simples par de brincos, pensou Sakura. Passaria a lhe pedir mais opiniões a respeito de jóias. Mas espere um minuto... O olhar dele não se focalizava apenas em suas orelhas. Na realidade, agora que se encontrava mais próxima, podia perceber que as pupilas castanhas de Syaoran estavam fixos em... _Santo Deus_! Em seus seios nus! Gritando, cruzou os braços diante de si.

Ele se virou, escondendo a face atrás de um braço apoiado no batente da porta.

▬ Uh, ambos parecem maravilhosos para mim.

Ambos o quê? Os seios ou os brincos? Esqueça. Por certo não gostaria de saber a resposta àquela pergunta.

▬ Eu quis dizer os brincos. – acrescentou Syaoran.

Eu imaginei.

Céus! O que tinha na cabeça?, ralhou consigo mesma. A confusão hormonal da gravidez estava começando a mexer com ela. Com as faces rubras, depositou os brincos de volta no porta-jóias e fechou a tampa. Em seguida, pegou o terninho e o colocou na frente do corpo.

▬ Mas... Devo confessar que de fato é um belo par de... – O braço dele se agitou, tentando adonar algo inteligente ao cérebro. – Quero dizer, o resto de você realmente é... Droga, Sakura! Vai se vestir ou não?

▬ Está ruborizado, Syaoran. Sua face está mais vermelha do que meu terno.

▬ Nada consegue ser mais vermelho do que esse seu traje.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e tentou um olhar por baixo do cotovelo. Pelo sorriso maroto em seus lábios, Sakura quase podia precisar o exato momento em que Syaoran percebera que ela havia coberto o seu_ belo par de_.

▬ Talvez conseguisse o empréstimo mais rápido, se tentasse o truque dos brincos com o Masaki – debochou ele.

▬ Ah, ah, ah.

Syaoran se aproximou. Ou muito se enganava ou o rubor em sua face só podia ter sido fruto da imaginação dela, porque agora parecia tão composto quanto antes. Para não dizer completamente desinteressado em sua figura como mulher... Uma mulher que já fora sua.

▬ De qualquer maneira – disse ela, com um sorriso cínico – Já usei essa estratégia.

▬ E?

▬ E o homem não tem bom gosto quando se trata de brincos. – Rindo da expressão dele, Sakura contornou a cama e segurou-lhe o queixo. – Estou brincando, Li. Que tipo de mulher pensa que sou?

▬ Acho que é uma manteiga derretida, do jeito que se preocupa com Tomoyo e Touya. E acho também que vai se atrasar se não se apressar. E se as coisas não derem certo hoje no banco, sempre pode contar comigo.

Dizendo isso, Syaoran pressou-se para ajudá-la a pendurar o cabide de metal e o suave roçar dos pêlos de seu braço acariciaram a face dela, provocando-lhe arrepios. Os joelhos de Sakura bambearam.

▬ Não posso lhe pedir ajuda, Syaoran.

▬ É claro que pode. O resto de nós merece uma chance de bancar o herói também.

Sakura suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, enquanto ele fechava a porta, deixando-a sozinha. Syaoran realmente veria a paternidade imediata e não planejada como uma oportunidade para ser heróico? Ou eram apenas palavras, palavras fáceis de dizer, mas difíceis de realizar? Só havia um modo de descobrir. Vestida, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para um olhar rápido em seu destino, antes de partir.

A bela ruiva emergiu do Banco Saguaro Vista Cattleman's no momento em que Syaoran olhou por cima das anotações de sua pesquisa hidropônica. As pernas esguias e bem torneadas delineavam-se através do tecido da saia vermelha. Com um movimento de quadris capaz de destruir as células do cérebro de qualquer homem, avançou em sua direção. No meio do caminho ladrilhado do pátio em frente ao banco, retirou o casaco e o colocou sobre os ombros, segurando-o com as pontas dos dedos.

Os seios rijos e perfeitos se projetavam à luz do dia, enquanto contornava a névoa vaporosa produzida pelo chafariz que adornava a paisagem local. Syaoran sentiu o corpo reagir de imediato, mas seu cérebro o trouxe de volta à realidade. Ele piscou. De repente, a estonteante figura vermelha se transformou em sua velha e conhecida amiga Sakura. Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Isso tinha de parar. Aquela mulher era sua amiga e não uma conquista em potencial. As outras com quem costumava sair não eram como ela.

Sem dúvida, a visão daquele corpo feminino o afetara sobre maneira aquela manhã. Ao vê-la na sua frente com as jóias nas mãos e os seios desnudos, um grande desejo o acometeu. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que precisava de um tempo. Era óbvio que seu cérebro havia sido forçado a tomar medidas drásticas para ignorar a mensagem. _Controle-se,_ ordenou a si mesmo. Essa jovem é sua amiga, não se trata da mulher dos seus sonhos.

Sakura parou na sua frente, segurou-lhe a manga da camisa e recostou a testa no ombro largo.

▬ Vamos embora daqui. – disse num tom frustrado.

As outras preocupações de Syaoran desapareceram. Quando ela fazia esse gesto, significava que precisava de apoio.

▬ Sakura, o que aconteceu?

▬ Eu disse que Masaki Amamiya é um retrógrado, sem visão e tem repulsa por mulheres que pretendem progredir na vida.

▬ Não me diga que o idiota negou o empréstimo novamente?

▬ Sim. – Com um suspiro pesaroso, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Ao jogar os cabelos para trás, algumas mexas foram de encontro ao queixo dele.

Syaoran trouxe mais para junto de si, cuidando para não deixar cair o bloco de anotações que estava pressionado entre seu tórax e as generosas curvas dos seios de Sakura. Nem mesmo os odores que exalavam das rosas nos canteiros laterais eram capazes de bloquear as fragrâncias tropicais e agradáveis do xampu e do perfume que emanavam do corpo feminino a seu lado. Mau sinal.

▬ Achei que desta vez dobraria aquele cabeça dura. – disse ela, esfregando a testa no ombro largo.

▬ Quem sabe poderá tentar no mês que vem.

Após a segunda tentativa de Sakura, o odioso e arbitrário Masaki recusara-se a considerar qualquer pedido de empréstimo antes do intervalo de um mês.

▬ Não posso esperar outro mês!

▬ Está falando como se não tivesse muita escolha. – Syaoran a abraçou com mais força. – Enquanto isso, é minha obrigação consolá-la. O que você necessita é de umas doses de licor de Amarula.

Sakura enrijeceu. O som de protesto veio de algum lugar próximo à sua clavícula, seguido por algo que pareceu um choramingo de aversão à bebida. Não fazia sentido. Talvez o pet shop de Tomoyo significasse mais para ela do que deixava transparecer, presumiu. Por que outro motivo rejeitaria aquele remédio infalível contra tristezas e decepções?

▬ Que tal um sorvete? Um filme? Um pingue-pongue? – sugeriu Syaoran. – Pode fingir que a bola é a cabeça grisalha e oleosa do Amamiya.

▬ Ah! Tive uma excelente idéia! – disse ela, sorrindo.

▬ Espere. Deixe ver se eu adivinho. Com uma motivação dessas, pretende jogar um pote de creme inteiro em cima de mim. Não faça isso. Não poderia exibir minha cabeça em público.

Sakura deu uma sonora gargalhada. – Não seria a primeira vez. – Ela torceu os dedos na manga da camiseta dele, e se conchegou, pressionando a face de encontro ao tórax viril. – Ainda me deve um jantar por conta de sua derrota esmagadora no último jogo, lembra-se?

▬ Lembro. Mas não valeu, porque você roubou.

Sakura suspirou e elevou a cabeça, fitando o Banco Cattleman's por cima do ombro dele. Se olhares tivessem o poder de produzir fogo, os seus teriam provocado um incêndio na construção antiga.

▬ Ei. – Syaoran ergueu-lhe o queixo e examinou a face delicada. – Você está chorando?

▬ Quem, eu? – perguntou, limpando algo na manga da camiseta dele, uma mancha de batom vermelho, talvez. – Você me conhece. Nunca choro.

▬ Eu sei. É por isso que...

▬ E não vai ser agora. – respirando fundo, ela colocou a bolsa mais alto sobre o ombro e respirou fundo. – Ouça, comprar o pet shop da Tomoyo era só uma idéia, certo? Ninguém sabe disso a não ser você. Assim, ninguém ficará desapontado e tudo continuará como antes. – A voz dela hesitou. – Não é o fim do mundo.

▬ Mas está agindo como se fosse. – insistiu ele.

Sakura não era o tipo de pessoa que perdia tempo com bobagens. Queria aquele empréstimo para comprar a loja de Tomoyo. Era importante para ela... Demasiadamente importante. Syaoran desejava saber o motivo. Havia algo mais naquela história e não via a hora de descobrir o que era.

▬ Por que está tão aflita para conseguir o empréstimo desta vez?

▬ Por favor, não me pergunte o porquê, Syaoran.

▬ Sakura...

Ela não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu de novo, um brilho determinado iluminava o seu olhar.

▬ É hora de agir como adulta responsável que sou, só isso. – fez um gesto com a cabeça como se ganhasse energia nova e caminhou para a frente, enquanto seus saltos faziam um barulho estridente no chão ladrilhado. – Sempre desempenhei muito bem minhas funções como gerente do pet shop da Tomoyo, e do mesmo modo, serei uma excelente proprietária de loja. Não vou permitir que Masaki se meta no meu caminho. Encontrarei uma maneira de convencê-lo.

▬ Além disso, pode recorrer a outro banco em Phoenix.

▬ Não.

▬ Então, fale com Tomoyo e Touya. O que tem a perder com isso?

▬ Eu nada. Mas eles sim. Não contarei nada até que tudo esteja resolvido. E o senhor fique de bico calado. Nem uma palavra sobre esse assunto com ninguém, certo?

Syaoran elevou dois dedos. – Palavra de escoteiro.

Ela sorriu e seu olhar o percorreu de alto a baixo.

▬ Você não é nenhum escoteiro, Li.

_Não. Com o tipo de pensamentos que vinha nutrindo ultimamente em relação a ela não era,_ pensou Syaoran. E Sakura também não era nenhuma bandeirante... Não com os segredos que vinha escondendo.

▬ Ainda sei como acender um fogo. – sorriu brincalhão. – Tudo depende do modo como se coloca o graveto.

▬ Guarde as piadinhas picantes para suas admiradoras. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

_Sim. Coisas misteriosas_, pensou Syaoran. Sakura deu-lhe as costas e se dirigiu ao estacionamento, com mais segredos girando naquela cabecinha tola do que ele havia suspeitado. De repente, parecia algo que jamais imaginara que ela pudesse ser; uma mulher misteriosa.

Alcançou-a e segurou-a pelo ombro, fazendo diminuir o passo. Por baixo do tecido macio e lustroso sentiu que os músculos do pescoço dela se enrijeceram. Aquela negativa de Masaki em particular a abalara sobremaneira. Se ainda tinha alguma dúvida, agora estava desfeita. Maldição, como seu amigo, tinha o dever de descobrir o que era.

▬ Espere um pouco... – comprimindo o bloco de notas em baixo do cotovelo, segurou-a com ambas as mãos, determinado a persuadi-la a contar toda a verdade. Aquele mistério o estava deixando louco. – Já tentou conseguir esse empréstimo três vezes e superou as recusas do Masaki sem maiores problemas.

▬ Obrigada pelo incentivo.

▬ Por nada. Mas nunca a vi tão nervosa assim antes. O que há de tão especial desta vez?

Sakura se desvencilhou dos braços que a seguravam e olhou em volta, tentando evitar o assunto.

▬ Não queria vir comigo, não é isso, Syaoran? – perguntou no momento em que alcançaram a motocicleta dele. – Aposto que tinha coisas mais agradáveis a fazer. Como talvez trabalhar até morrer ou...

▬ Opa, espere aí...

▬ Sabe que é verdade, admita! – Havia um brilho desafiador em seu olhar.

▬ Está bem, admito!

A voz de Sakura soou igual ao resto da família Li, todos lhe propunham menos horas de trabalho, menos ambição, e família, família, família.

▬ Faça como achar melhor. A vida é sua. Viva só! Não é da minha conta.

▬ Oh, não, Sakura. Não comece com isso, também.

Ela encolheu os ombros. – Sou sua amiga, não sua... Deixa para lá. – A voz hesitou. – Não me deve nada. Nem mesmo uma explicação do porquê de não querer me acompanhar até o banco.

▬ Ei, espere um minuto. Jamais disse que não a acompanharia até o banco. Essa é muito boa. De onde tirou essa idéia?

Syaoran podia jurar que os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Nesse momento, soube que se tratava de um truque. Sakura nunca chorava. Mas ainda se sentia irritado.

▬ Ora, vamos... Só porque não quero me transformar em um respeitável pai de família como todos os outros Li não quer dizer que não a ajudarei quando precisar.

▬ Não preciso.

▬ Ótimo.

▬ Ótimo. – repetiu, estendendo a mão para pegar o capacete dela.

Syaoran lhe entregou o objeto metálico sentindo-se vagamente ma nipulado. Não pôde definir por que... Até que se lembrou sobre o que estavam falando antes.

▬ De qualquer maneira, o que há de tão importante neste pedido de empréstimo em particular?

Observou-a ajustar o capacete na cabeça bem devagar. Podia apostar que estava tentando ganhar tempo para inventar uma nova tática para dissuadi-lo. Qual seria o seu segredo? Quando voltou a fitá-lo, estava sorrindo.

▬ Você é igual a um cachorro com um osso, não é mesmo?

▬ Au-au! – brincou ele.

Sakura ergueu a saia e acomodou-se no banco da motocicleta, algo que já a vira fazer um milhão de vezes... Mas nunca lhe provocara aquele efeito tão devastador. De repente, o sol de abril lhe pareceu demasiado quente.

▬ Quem vai dirigir, eu ou você? – perguntou ela, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

Boa parte das coxas bem-feitas encontrava-se descoberta. Céus, será que não percebia o que aquela visão poderia fazer com um sujeito que não fosse o seu melhor amigo?

▬ Eu dirijo. – respondeu Syaoran.

▬ Certo.

Desabotoando o casaco do blazer, Sakura encolheu os ombros e livrou-se da peça. A pele nua de seus braços refletiu o clarão do cromo da motocicleta. Syaoran achou que fosse desmaiar. Em seguida, ela tirou a blusa de seda branca, revelando um top justo que usava por baixo. _Pense em fatos científicos_, ordenou a si mesmo com a respiração acelerada.

Sakura sorriu, de um modo que parecia ter adivinhado o que ele estava pensando... E queria que soubesse que aprovava. Não. Aquilo era loucura. Provavelmente ficaria intimidada, disse a si próprio, enquanto a admirava através do espelho retrovisor. Tinha que parar de pensar nela daquela maneira.

▬ Ouça, está sendo irracional. – Tentando parecer sério, virou a cabeça e comprimiu o queixo no ombro para poder fitá-la. – Por que esse empréstimo se tomou tão importante, de repente? O que está acontecendo?

Sakura colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e suspirou. Syaoran esperou um segundo e percebeu que ela ainda não ia lhe falar. Maldição.

▬ Bem... – disse ela por fim. – Esta manhã descobri que estou grávida. O que acha disso?

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**N/A: **Olácaríssimas. Infelizmente não tive os dez comentários, mais tive seis. Então valeu do mesmo jeitinho. E como foi mais o menos o prometido estou com mais um capítulo fresquinho de _O bebê chegou._ Juro que nunca imaginei que essa história seria tão bem aceita desta maneira; na verdade, tanto quanto esta quanto a minha outra adaptação foi muito bem aceita e comentada por todos vocês! Eu só tenho que agradecer mesmo por ter leitores maravilhosos e presentes.

Aos reviews, sinto muito mais não poderei respondê-los hoje. Nesse exato momento estou com pouquíssimo tempo para respondê-los; estou baixando um mangá aqui e eu realmente estou muito ansiosa para lê-lo _de novo_. Mais prometo que no próximo poste tentarei responder todos os reviews que precisarem ser respondidos. E, por favor, vamos se compreensivas com o Syaoran. Ele é um idiota, insensível, estúpido mais continua sendo um homem maravilhoso que nós amamos de paixão. E não se preocupem, terá partes que vocês irão morrer de vontade de bater nele mais ainda por ele ser tão idiota. (8)~

Até a próxima e quem sabe sexta-feira que vem novamente? Deixe comentários sua opinião é superimportante! ;*


	4. IV

**Autora: **Lisa Plumley

**Título original: **My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

▬ Grávida?

▬ Quer parar de repetir isso! – ralhou Sakura. – Estou certa de que entendi desde a primeira das vinte e duas vezes que me fez essa pergunta durante o trajeto.

Grata por terem estacionado na calçada pavimentada em frente à casa dele, retirou o capacete, entregou-o a Syaoran e saltou do banco detrás da motocicleta, pensando em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ele hesitou alguns segundos e disparou:

▬ Maldição! Este não é o tipo de segredo que eu estava esperando.

_Syaoran não sabia nem a metade_, pensou ela.

▬ Ah, surpresa!

Ele fez uma careta. _Oh, Deus_... Syaoran não ia desistir daquele assunto. E não se sentia preparada para lhe dizer toda a verdade. Precisava de uma boa estratégia, uma que o distraísse. Afinal, era para o próprio bem dele. Quem era ela para destruir a vida e os sonhos de um homem, prendendo-o a uma responsabilidade que não queria? Ninguém tinha esse direito.

Sakura decidiu se retirar. Mas essa tática não funcionou. Syaoran a seguiu pelo jardim lateral que delimitava o terreno entre suas respectivas casas, resmungando algo sobre segredos e mulheres misteriosas. Obvio que fugir era inútil. Ao alcançar a varanda da frente, abandonou as esperanças de escapar sem discutir o assunto. Syaoran não parecia ter assimilado muito bem aquela notícia. Ela própria ainda estava confusa. No momento, tudo que desejava era ficar sozinha. Adiar todas as explicações e ganhar algum tempo para pensar. O pedido de empréstimo não lograra êxito, seu melhor amigo estava com a cabeça fundida e não era a hora adequada para dizer toda a verdade.

Nem algumas doses de licor de Amarula teriam ajudado, ou até mesmo seriam aconselháveis, dadas as circunstâncias. Talvez um _milkshake_. Ou quem sabe uma vitamina pré-natal. Essa lhe daria ânimo extra? Esperava que sim, porque ia precisar para lidar com Syaoran. Uma visita a um médico se fazia necessária e o mais breve possível.

Era uma mulher com um segredo para manter ou pelo menos parte de um. Fingindo estar tranqüila, pegou as chaves na bolsa e destrancou a porta da frente. De repente, sentiu a mão forte de Syaoran sobre a sua, ajudando-a a girar a maçaneta. Mal teve tempo de respirar e percebeu que ele a seguira até o interior da casa.

▬ Grávida? – perguntou Syaoran, batendo a porta atrás deles. – Está realmente grávida?

▬ Não, tudo não passa de uma grande piada. Entendeu?

▬ O quê!

O som daquele grito ecoou pela sala de estar. Segurando-a pelos braços, Syaoran posicionou-a contra a parede. Estava tão perto que Sakura podia sentir o calor daquele corpo arder no seu e a respiração quente incendiando-lhe o rosto.

▬ Explique-se. – disse ele, retesando o maxilar.

▬ Nossa! Nunca o vi desse jeito...

▬ **Agora!**

A palavra pairou no ar por alguns instantes. Céus, o interrogatório estava começando. Precisava encontrar forças para responder com firmeza e não apenas por monossílabas como vinha fazendo.

Quando fez menção de se afastar, dedos de aço seguraram-na pelos ombros. Syaoran forçou-a a encará-lo. Um brilho estranho e assustador iluminou os olhos castanhos que exigiam explicações. Sakura apertou os lábios e manteve-se calada. Aquele homem parecia adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos. Mas sempre fora capaz desse feito antes. O que a fazia imaginar que poderia enganá-lo agora?_ Desespero_, pensou.

▬ Por favor, explique-se! – insistiu ele.

Havia algo mais na voz masculina. Algo que a fez tremer por dentro. Seu coração bateu acelerado. Em outras circunstâncias poderia ter desfrutado daquela proximidade. Mas no momento, tudo que desejava era livrar-se das mãos que a seguravam. Ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, bem dentro dos olhos.

Uma expressão analítica e determinada, e não terna como era de se esperar de um futuro pai, tomou conta do olhar dele. Sakura percebeu que estava diante de uma tarefa difícil. Como poderia manter um segredo que não desejava manter? Especialmente, de alguém tão inquisitivo quanto Syaoran? Não se sentia segura, mas teria que tentar.

▬ Sakura... – começou ele, tentando um tom paciente. – Como isso aconteceu?

Boa pergunta. Deveria estar preparada para respondê-la, mas não estava. Atrás dela, Kero miou e Spinel latiu para que ela abrisse a porta dos fundos, mas não era hora de se distrair. Quanto mais cedo acabasse com aquele tormento, melhor. Livrou-se dos braços fortes, colocando uma certa distância entre ambos. Em seguida, lançou o casaco sobre o sofá e o encarou com as mãos nos quadris.

▬ Do modo habitual, eu acho, Syaoran. Você sabe...

Viu o olhar dele passear lentamente analisando, estudando seus quadris, sua cintura, por certo avaliando seu tempo de gravidez e, por fim, fitá-la nos olhos.

▬ Você sabe? – repetiu Syaoran. – O que significa isso?

▬ Sua face está vermelha. Quer um pouco de água? Vou buscar.

Com um gesto rápido, ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou pa ra trás.

▬ Quero respostas.

▬ Você acreditaria em... Concepção imaculada?

▬ Respostas. Agora.

▬ A verdade é que conheci alguém. – Sakura fixou o olhar no logotipo do capacete de futebol americano estampado na camiseta dele. – Falamos, rimos, e... – _Nós, eu e você, nos amamos_, teve vontade de dizer, mas ele não gostaria de ouvir isso. – ... E aconteceu.

▬ Aconteceu?

▬ Sim. – respondeu, retirando os sapatos e dirigindo-se à cozinha.

Queria aumentar a distância entre eles. O som exasperado da respiração de Syaoran, enquanto se sentava no sofá e colocava os pés para cima, encheu o ambiente.

▬ Essas coisas acontecem, sabe como é. – disse Sakura, abrindo a porta do refrigerador. – Assim como você e aquela sua namoradinha que pretendia se casar.

▬ Ela tem nome. Eu só... droga, Sakura! Refere-se à minha ex como a _tal_ ou _aquela_ há tanto tempo, que nem lembro mais o nome dela.

Bom. E melhor ainda era o fato de tê-lo desviado do assunto. Sorriu apesar de tudo. Talvez pudesse manter aquele segredo por mais tempo. Empurrou a porta da geladeira com a ponta do pé e voltou à sala de estar com duas latas de refrigerante nas mãos.

▬ Ora, esqueceu porque sai com mais mulheres do que é capaz de contar.

▬ Claro que posso contar. Apenas não consigo manter os re lacionamentos.

▬ Talvez porque elas achem que já está casado com seu trabalho e que não há futuro com um sujeito que beija com uma das mãos em seu bloco de notas.

▬ Puxa... – Syaoran a fitou, enquanto ela sentava no outro canto do sofá com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. – Costumo usar ambas as mãos quando a situação me permite.

▬ Posso apostar que sim. Mas poupe-me dos detalhes. Casanova. Não quero saber.

Na verdade, gostaria de experimentar suas carícias novamente, mas decerto jamais voltaria a ter essa chance, falou consigo mesma.

▬ Então, estamos quites. – retrucou ele. – Porque também não estou interessado em ouvir os detalhes tórridos de sua vida amorosa.

Ótimo. Não se sentia preparada para lhe revelar o que ele não gostaria de saber... Silêncio absoluto. A seu lado, Syaoran recostou a cabeça nas almofadas do sofá e fechou os olhos. Por certo, ainda assimilando a notícia daquela gravidez inesperada.

Assim como ela própria. Talvez fosse melhor não incomodá-lo e propiciar a ambos um tempo para respirar. Se tivesse sorte, talvez ele adormecesse, concedendo-lhe uma meia hora de descanso. Porém, ao abrir a lata de refrigerante, a bebida escapuliu, fazendo um chiado que encheu o ambiente. A cabeça de Syaoran virou-se em direção ao som, e seus olhos se abriram.

▬ Ora essa, quase conseguiu me distrair outra vez. Pode de sistir, Sakura, porque... – Seu olhar recaiu sobre a lata de refrigerante a poucos centímetros dos lábios dela, e o que ia dizer morreu em sua garganta. – Ficou louca?

▬ O quê?

Vencendo a pouca distância que os separava, Syaoran arrancou-lhe o refrigerante das mãos.

▬ Isto vai lhe fazer mal! – bradou enfático, pousando a lata de bebida sobre a mesinha de centro. – Tem que começar a se cuidar melhor, moça.

▬ Ora, pare com isso! Não venha me dizer o que posso ou não posso fazer! Sou uma mulher adulta, Syaoran. Eu...

▬ Psiu! – silenciou-a, com um gesto carinhoso. – É uma mulher esperando... Um bebê. Isso significa que as coisas vão mudar de agora em diante.

_Mudar?_ Aquilo soou promissor. Talvez Syaoran quisesse dizer que eles... Não, disse-lhe a voz da consciência. Era apenas um pensa mento tendencioso. Estava se deixando levar pela imaginação. Aliás, essa seria a primeira coisa que teria de mudar... Deveria tirar aquela idéia da cabeça de uma vez por todas. Recostou-se nas almofadas do sofá e fitou a lata de refrigerante, enquanto ele voltou a falar.

▬ Tem que estar mais atenta ao que come, ao que bebe, ao que faz... Coisas como estas estão proibidas. – disse apontando para a lata de bebida.

▬ Ouça, meu amigo. Estamos no século vinte um. Você é um...

▬ Sou um sujeito que já foi tio nada menos que quatro vezes, senhorita e, portanto, tenho quatro vezes mais experiência com os problemas relacionados a uma gravidez do que você.

▬ Sim, senhor. Talvez gostaria de gerar o bebê você mesmo? Tenho certeza de que com os avanços científicos atuais isso já seria possível. Está sempre conectado com a comunidade da ciência, Syaoran, procure saber a respeito.

▬ Muito engraçadinha... – retrucou ele. Erguendo-se do sofá com uma nova finalidade. – Mas ridículo. – acrescentou, passando-lhe a mão sobre a cabeça.

Ele tinha razão. Nenhum homem se submeteria a usar roupas de grávida, pensou. Suspirando, Sakura o observou caminhar em direção à cozinha. Aquela breve carícia a deixou temporariamente louca. Desejou segurar a mão dele e sentir um pouco mais o prazer que aquele contato tinha o poder de lhe despertar. Mas isso era impossível. Então, pousou ambas as mãos sobre as coxas e lembrou-se de que qualquer sacrifício era válido para preservar a amizade deles. Exceto beber a gororoba que lhe foi oferecida minutos mais tarde.

▬ Esta é uma de minhas especialidades. – disse Syaoran, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, ao retornar da cozinha.

Sakura contemplou o copo com um líquido amarelo claro e es pumante que ele lhe entregou, duvidando ser capaz de ingerir o conteúdo.

▬ Isto cheira a... não estou bem certa... mas... Já sei! Gemada!

▬ Certo. Pode chamá-la assim. – Dizendo isso, Syaoran correu o dedo indicador ao redor da extremidade do copo do liquidificador. – É usei alguns ovos. – Em seguida, lambeu a ponta do dedo, ergueu o liquidificador e bebeu o que sobrou da bebida.

Sakura jamais imaginou sentir tanta inveja de um simples recipiente de plástico.

▬ Gemada? – conseguiu repetir com uma careta. – Está bem.

Levou o copo à boca e provou. Tinha sabor de leite batido, um leve toque de banana... E uma nauseante viscosidade de ovo cru que deslizou pela sua garganta no primeiro gole.

▬ Aaarrgh! – Sakura devolveu o copo a Syaoran e se inclinou sobre a mesa de centro, empurrando livros e revistas, desesperada à procura de uma caixa de lenços de papel. – Santo Deus! Por que não me disse que tinha ovo cru?

De repente, ouviu o som de lenços de papel sendo arrancados da caixa e Syaoran lhe ofereceu alguns. Usou-os para eliminar os últimos vestígios da bebida em seus lábios. Aquele preparado horroroso só podia ser vingança por tê-lo surpreendido com a notícia de sua gravidez.

▬ Claro que estava cru. – confirmou ele.

▬ Anda vendo muitos filmes do Stallone.

▬ Ora, não seja criança.

▬ E você não seja inconseqüente. Não vou beber essa coisa. Não sabe que ovos crus podem conter salmonela? Era de se esperar que um homem da ciência estivesse a par desse detalhe.

▬ Sinto muito, Sakura. – ele pareceu desapontado. – Tive boa intenção.

Algo lhe dizia que não valorizara os últimos esforços de Syaoran para se certificar de que ela seria uma grávida saudável. A idéia continha uma certa ironia, mas não era nada que pudesse considerar ainda mais com aquele horrível sabor de ovo cru em sua boca e o olhar fixo dele que a fazia arder por dentro.

▬ Prometo que lhe farei uma vitamina mais gostosa da próxima vez.

▬ Obrigada pelo aviso.

▬ Por nada. – ele apanhou o copo e o olhou pensativo. – Shiefa conseguiu algumas receitas de vitaminas bem nutritivas. Testarei algumas para você. Caso contrário, sentirá falta de alguns nutrientes.

_Eu sei_, pensou Sakura, observando-o levar o copo para a cozinha._ Sentirei falta de você._ O som da água espirrando na pia soou no recinto. Ela se imaginou compartilhando o dia-a-dia ao lado de Syaoran. Um lavando a louça; o outro enxugando os pratos; um bebê balbuciando as primeiras palavras; um assado no fogão... Então, percebeu que tudo não passava de fantasia. Nem mesmo sabia cozinhar.

Levantou-se e foi até cozinha, onde encontrou Syaoran com a cabeça e os ombros praticamente dentro do refrigerador, resmungando consigo mesmo. O tecido grosso do short de brim aderia-se aos glúteos musculosos. Sakura abafou um suspiro e apoiou-se na pia, admirando-o. Era difícil ficar indiferente a tanta virilidade.

Que destino cruel a vida lhe reservara. Ter como vizinho um homem maravilhoso daqueles, desfrutar uma noite de amor em seus braços... E na manhã seguinte descobrir que ele estava sob os efeitos de várias doses de licor de Amarula e não se lembrava de nada. Não era justo, pensou revoltada contra os caprichos do destino. Syaoran retirou uma caixa de _Twinkies_ recheados e pousou sobre a pia ao lado de uma embalagem com seis refrigerantes que já havia removido do refrigerador.

▬ Ei! Vão estragar se os deixar do lado de fora da geladeira. – protestou Sakura, apontando para caixa de _Twinkies_.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

▬ Isto vai para o lixo. – dizendo isso apanhou a embalagem e apontou para o cesto de lixo no canto ao lado da pia. – Quer se despedir?

▬ O quê? Não! – Sakura cerrou os dedos com força em uma das pontas da caixa e puxou. Syaoran puxou para o lado contrário.

▬ Não pode ingerir esta porcaria! – advertiu-a categórico, tentando tirar-lhe o produto das mãos. A violência do gesto fez os pés dela deslizarem sobre o linóleo. Ela acrescentou outra mão à luta e ganhou algumas polegadas.

▬ Solte! – bradou, lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador.

▬ Solte você. – Syaoran recuou dois passos, fazendo-a perder terreno. A expressão sorridente na face máscula exprimia sua vi tória, mas Sakura Kinomoto ainda não se dera por vencida. Jamais se renderia. Ao invés disso, colocou um pé sobre o tornozelo dele e apertou a caixa de _Twinkies_.

▬ É minha. Largue isso, seu bruto, antes que eu tenha que machucá-lo.

▬ Cresça e apareça, Sakura! – zombou ele. – Ficar sem comer este lixo durante alguns meses não irá matá-la.

▬ Oh, não?

▬ Não. De qualquer maneira, é para seu próprio bem.

Ele puxou a embalagem com mais força, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se sobre o chão liso da cozinha. Sakura apertou a caixa de _Twinkies_ e se viu caindo. Então, Syaoran a enlaçou pela cintura, evitando a queda. O papelão da embalagem rasgou-se, e o som dos bolinhos sendo espremidos soou entre seus tórax.

▬ Oh!

Os braços fortes que a envolviam puxaram-na para mais perto. A face de Syaoran estava a polegadas da sua. Erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo, percebeu que a preocupação tomava conta dos olhos dele. De repente, sentiu-se derreter tomada pelo calor daquele abraço que se espalhava por seu corpo, do mesmo modo que Kero se sentia quando se aninhava sob o sol da manhã. Então compreendeu que era o calor que fazia o gato ronronar.

▬ Céus! – soltou um gemido abafado.

Os olhos castanhos fixaram-se em sua boca. Queria dizer mais alguma coisa para chamar a atenção dele, mas o fato de saber que estava nos braços de Syaoran, roubou-lhe o ar dos pulmões e embaralhou-lhe o cérebro, impedindo-a de raciocinar. Com um gesto lento, passou a língua sobre os lábios e respirou fundo. Por um breve momento, sentiu o peito expandir-se e depois relaxar de encontro ao tórax musculoso do homem que a segurava.

▬ Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou ele.

▬ Si... sim, obrigada.

E obrigada meu Deus por ele não a soltar, pensou consigo mesma. Em vez disso, Syaoran a estreitou mais para si.

▬ Devia ter largado a caixa de _Twinkies_. Agora estão arruinados.

Como se ela se preocupasse com aquilo. Esmagaria um milhão de caixas se fosse preciso, para ficar em seus braços. Sakura não sabia como fora capaz de sobreviver sem o calor daquele corpo viril naquelas últimas semanas. Como que suplicando, como uma mulher apaixonada querendo ser beijada, pendeu a cabeça para trás e cerrou as pálpebras._ Por favor, conceda-me apenas este momento_, pensou, enquanto sentia a face de Syaoran se aproximar. Guardarei em minha mente para sempre e jamais pedirei que o repita.

▬ Sakura...?

O som maravilhoso daquela voz penetrou em seu cérebro entorpecido e a fez abrir os olhos. O desejo que viu estampado no olhar dele acelerou-lhe as batidas do coração em uma dança feliz de amor perdido e recuperado. Seria beijada! Até mesmo sem saber a verdade sobre a paternidade do bebê que ela esperava, Syaoran a desejava. Era tudo que poderia ter sonhado. E estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos.

Ele se inclinou, aproximando-se ainda mais. Sakura embriagou-se com o hálito mentolado e deliciou-se com roçar da mandíbula áspera que a fez virar a cabeça para capturar um beijo da boca sensual. _Beije-me_.

▬ _Beije-me, Syaoran..._

O corpo dele ficou imóvel. Lentamente se afastou e o calor contido em seus olhos era de raiva, não de paixão.

▬ O quê?

▬ _Eu... Eu... Eu disse isso alto_! Eu estava brincando! – disse, arrancando-lhe das mãos o que sobrara da caixa de _Twinkies_ e lançando-a sobre a mesa da cozinha. – Ganhei!

▬ Ganhou?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

▬ Ganhou... _isso_. – ele apontou com a cabeça para a caixa de _Twinkies_.

▬ Aham.

▬ Fez tudo isso... apenas para ganhar uma... – Syaoran endireitou os óculos e a perscrutou com o olhar. – Que competidora cruel você é.

▬ Eu sei! Vamos assistir ao DVD dos Três Patetas que eu aluguei.

Dizendo isso, puxou-o pela mão em direção à sala de estar, tentando dissuadi-lo a não pensar no desastre que acontecera entre eles. Ele não se moveu.

▬ Você nunca me beijou antes. – disse Syaoran.

O coração de Sakura acelerou.

▬ E não o beijei agora.

▬ Você... – Seu olhar procurou o dela. Como era de seu feitio, dispensou os fatos e foi direto a verdade. – Mas você queria.

▬ E você também.

O rosto anguloso assumiu uma expressão de incredulidade.

▬ Não queria. Não posso. Não vou... me colocar entre você e... – Abaixou a cabeça e fitou o ventre dela ainda não volumoso. – ... E o pai de seu bebê.

Boquiaberta, Sakura o encarou. Por essa não esperava.

▬ Quem é ele? – perguntou Syaoran.

Diga-lhe a verdade, parte dela gritou, mas não teve coragem.

▬ Já lhe falei. Terminou. – Sim, terminou porque o pai do seu filho não a amava. Porque uma família arruinaria a carreira de inventor de Syaoran. E o mais importante, terminou porque queria dar ao seu bebê um pai que o amasse e quisesse filhos. O tipo de pai que jamais tivera.

▬ Mesmo agora com o bebê, terminou? Bebês mudam as coisas...

▬ Não para ele.

▬ Você está errada. Sei que não teve muitos relacionamentos ultimamente, mas...

▬ Agora tornou-se especialista nos homens com quem saio? – ela o interrompeu, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax. – Obrigada, mas...

▬ ... Mas acho – continuou ele paciente. – Que seja lá quem for, merece saber que vai ser pai.

▬ Não!

Sakura agarrou a caixa de _Twinkies_ danificada e enfiou a mão no interior da embalagem. Syaoran tentou impedi-la. Ela empurrou o produto fora do alcance dele.

▬ Estou grávida e com desejo. Corte um pedaço para mim?

Syaoran curvou os lábios num sorriso. Aquele sorriso apenas já era bastante para derreter o coração de Sakura. Como podiam ter ficado tão íntimos naquela noite e tão distantes agora?

▬ Certo... mas só se me contar quem é o pai do bebê.

▬ Você parece um cachorro que não larga o osso.

▬ Au-au. – O sorriso dele se alargou. – Bem?

▬ Entenda de uma vez por todas, Syaoran... Ele se foi... e não vai voltar.

▬ Se foi? Para onde? – Syaoran estendeu os braços e contornou a mesa de cozinha como se procurasse algo. – Ele não desapareceu.

▬ Não, mas... Não preciso dele. Posso me virar muito bem sozinha!

▬ Como faz com todo o resto? – perguntou, batendo com a mão sobre o tampo da mesa da cozinha. – Droga, Sakura! Não pode fazer tudo sempre sozinha!

_Por que não? Sempre fizera_, pensou.

▬ Mas vou ter esse filho sozinha. – Syaoran segurou-a pelos ombros. Lentamente, ela o fitou e então lambeu o recheio da ponta dos dedos. – Eu ficarei bem.

▬ Deixe alguém ajudá-la. Deixe-o ajudá-la. Ele tem responsabilidade com você.

Sakura meneou a cabeça.

▬ Droga, não me diga que ele fugiu de você! – vociferou Syaoran. A fúria súbita na face delicada o pegou de surpresa.

▬ Ele fugiu de mim!

Syaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas.

▬ Quem é o sujeito, Sakura?

_Oh, Deus! As coisas estavam ficando cada vez piores_, pensou consigo mesma.

No início imaginou que pudesse controlar a si tuação, mas... Ela deu uma olhada ao redor, buscando inspiração. De repente, seu olhar recaiu sobre o calendário masculino pendurado ao lado do refrigerador... O garoto do mês de abril trajava chapéu de marinheiro, botas e nada mais além de um sorriso nos lábios... Sakura encontrou a mentira que precisava.

▬ Ele é da marinha! – revelou.

Os olhos de Syaoran se estreitaram desconfiados.

▬ Da marinha?

▬ Sim. Foi chamado às pressas para uma missão.

▬ Não me lembro de vê-la sair com um marinheiro.

Sakura cruzou os dedos atrás das costas e deu a Syaoran o mais doce dos sorrisos.

▬ Nunca lhe contei sobre ele.

Havia acabado de inventar a mais elaborada história que sua imaginação pôde produzir. O amor perdendo para o dever, um soldado valente partindo sem que sua amada pudesse lhe contar sobre o bebê que estava esperando... Talvez estivesse louca, mas agora era comprometida.

▬ Não pude lhe contar... – acrescentou com um suspiro profundo. – Porque Yukito era muito especial para ser dividido.

**.**

**CONTINUA!**

**

* * *

N/A:** Aqui estou novamente com mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês. A minha humilde opinião sobre este capítulo foi que ele está incrível. A Sakura é realmente demais e com uma imaginação fora de série. E o Syaoran, como sempre, foi um idiota mais incrivelmente engraçado. Na verdade, os dois são umas comédias! *-* Os comentários respondidos por aqui é para quem não têm perfil no site. Os outros respondi através do** Reply**.

Amores, vocês poderiam dá uma olhadinha na fan fiction de uma amiga minha? Por enquanto ela ainda só postou o trailer, mas eu já li alguns trechos do primeiro capítulo e assino em baixo dizendo que a fan fiction está excelente! O nome chama-se _"_The beginning of the end_" _se quiserem deixem comentários e até mesmo sugestões; tenho certeza que a Shimiko ficará muito feliz com isso. Obrigada!~

Beijos queridos, até sexta-feira novamente. ;*

* * *

**Reviews!**

_**Vanessa Li:**_ E olá flor. Já continuada, e não se preocupe sexta-feira que vem a história já terá sido atualizada novamente. A Sakura está perfeita nesse papel não está? Eu realmente estou adorando ela nessa estória. É exatamente como eu sempre sonhei que ela fosse. E o Li está uma figura também. Os dois são realmente demais. Obrigada pelo o comentário Nessa-san. ;*

_**Adriele:**_ Fico feliz que esteja gostando amor. Não se esquece de comentar novamente a respeito desse capítulo, please. *-*

_**Norma C.C:**_ Já postado. Espero que tenha gostado! ;*

_**kika kinomoto:**_ Não caiu? Assim que eu coloquei meus olhinhos castanho-claros nessa história pela a primeira vez já fiquei encantada logo de cara e quando dei por mim já imaginava os personagens de Card Captor Sakura dentro da história e aqui estou. Acho que acertei ao colocar essa lindíssima história no universo desse maravilhoso anime. Obrigada por comentar. *-*

_**Iasmin:** _Fico feliz que esteja gostando, é sempre bom saber disso. Eu fico tão feliz que eu começo a ficar rindo igual a uma histérica! Bem acho que sua perguntinha foi respondida nesse capítulo. Agora eu que devo fazer uma perguntinha... E agora, como o Syaoran ficara ao saber do namorado imaginário de Sakura? Só sexta agora. :D

_**Paula: **_Já continuada! Fico feliz em saber disso. *-*

_**susan: ** _Obrigada mesmo. Sinto-me honrada por isso! Já atualizada. ;*

_**Mara:**_ Oh obrigada amor. Fico feliz que acha isso! *-*


	5. V

**Autora: **Lisa Plumley

**Título original: **My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Yukito, Yukito, Yukito... Yukito!  
_

Aquele nome assombrou Syaoran dia e noite durante todo o verão. Como poderia se concentrar com pensamentos sobre o misterioso marinheiro de Sakura martelando em seu cérebro? _Merda!_ Completamente mal humorado, olhou a folha impressa que tinha nas mãos, tentando entender as anotações rabiscadas que fizera na noite anterior, quando já passava da meia-noite e por fim desistiu. Optara pelo trabalho noturno na maioria dos dias, pois só dessa forma conseguia dar continuidade aos seus experimentos.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia dar conta de tudo. Algo tinha de ser negligenciado. Não podia ser o seu trabalho, nem tampouco Sakura. Ela precisava dele, agora mais do que nunca.

_Inferno. Que confusão!_ Lançando a cópia impressa sobre a escrivaninha, rolou a cadeira pelo piso de seu escritório particular e contemplou a paisagem através da janela. Ultimamente, vinha dividindo seu tempo entre cuidar de sua vizinha grávida e trabalhar em uma nova versão do seu acelerador de crescimento. Desde menino sonhara em ficar famoso, inventando coisas interessantes. Sem uma proposta e um protótipo, sem um investidor e uma licença, esse sonho seria impossível de alcançar. E sem Sakura, suas realizações não teriam sentido.

Não acreditara naquela história sobre Yukito. Algo lhe dizia que não era verídica, e seu instinto era aguçado o suficiente para confiar em sua intuição. Porém, ainda a pegaria em uma contradição que fosse capaz de confirmar essa suspeita. A questão mais importante era: Por que à doce Sakura lhe ocultara a verdade? Tinha a impressão de que a resposta pairava a margem de sua memória, como um nome esquecido na ponta da língua. Tudo que precisava para cuspi-lo boca afora assim que recebesse o estímulo certo. Fosse lá o que fosse.

Com um resmungo de frustração, bateu com a mão no batente lateral e preparava-se para voltar ao computador, tentar terminar o trabalho que estava fazendo, quando de repente um movimento lá fora chamou sua atenção. Um segundo depois, percebeu o que tinha visto. Um pássaro subindo e descendo além da janela. Não voando ou planando. Subindo e descendo. Só poderia ser Yue, o vingador alado de Sakura. Onde um de seus animais estava; ela não podia estar longe. E para onde fosse; os problemas costumavam segui-la. Syaoran decidiu investigar.

...

Do lado de fora, avistou-a na metade do quarteirão, caminhando à sombra de uma árvore frondosa. O short cor de laranja, a camiseta amarela e o boné de beisebol florido brilhavam a luz do sol de verão, tornando aquela profusão de cores ainda mais vivas. Sakura trouxera mais vibração à pequena cidade de Saguaro Vista. Viu-a cumprimentar uma vizinha, uma velha senhora que recolhia o jornal em seu jardim e, em seguida, colocar as mãos nos quadris e caminhar apressada.

Como havia suspeitado, Yue encontrava-se empoleirado no ombro dela, o que explicava o porquê de tê-lo visto subir e descer, minutos atrás._ O beagle_ Spiniel, seguro por uma guia retrátil que se prendia à cintura de Sakura, caminhava a seu lado com um palmo de língua para fora. Kero, o gato tarado, esquivava-se pelos canteiros que ladeavam a calçada, mantendo uma certa distância do restante da bicharada. Os únicos que faltavam para completar a trupe eram o peixe dourado e o hamster, Ruby.

_Ei, espere um minuto..._ Syaoran examinou com mais atenção. Se não estava enganado, aquele naco rosa de plástico redondo que girava junto aos calcanhares de Sakura era a bola de exercícios do pequeno roedor. Ele piscou. Só mesmo Sakura pensaria em fazer uma caminhada, levando consigo um hamster.

Segundos depois, a pequena e estranha comitiva virou a esquina, desaparecendo do seu ângulo de visão_. _Realmente, deveria tirar proveito da ausência dela e tentar adiantar seus trabalhos, pensou. Mas de alguma maneira, seus pés começaram a caminhar pela calçada. Como sempre Sakura era capaz de pressentir sua presença quando ele se aproximava.

▬ Olá, Syaoranzinho! – gritou ela, por sobre o ombro. O ruído da respiração forte e rápida marcava o esforço de seu corpo. – Qual é o seu problema? Não consegue acompanhar o ritmo de uma mulher grávida?

Sem dar mostras de cansaço físico, acelerou um pouco mais, fazendo com que seus quadris se movimentassem num rebolado excitante. Syaoran duvidou de que ela se desse conta desse fato e desejou não o ter percebido. _O tal do Yukito era mesmo um sujeito afortunado_, pensou. Santo Deus! Afinal, o que havia de errado com ele? Estava cobiçando sua melhor amiga?

_Controle-se, _ordenou a si mesmo, tentando desviar o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Mas não era fácil. De alguma maneira, desde que soubera da gravidez de Sakura, esses sonhos eróticos com a sua vizinha vinham se repetindo a cada dia com mais freqüência. Estava ficando impossível encará-la apenas como uma amiga. Toda vez que fitava a curva suave daquela barriga lembrava-se de que ela também era uma mulher e muito sensual.

Irritado, pôs um freio na libido e a alcançou em poucos passos. Não eram à toa que corria cinco quilômetros todas as manhãs.

▬ É claro que consigo manter o seu ritmo. O Spinel é que parece estar precisando de um Gatorade.

Ela parou e correu o dorso da mão pela testa molhada de suor.

▬ Acha mesmo? De fato, o calor está forte. – fitando Spinel com uma expressão preocupada, Sakura abaixou-se ao lado do animal e acariciou-lhe as orelhas. – Não pretendia cansá-lo, garoto. – murmurou, enquanto pegava a garrafa de plástico amarrada à cintura. – Talvez precise de uma bebida adequada para repor as energias, se quisermos manter esta rotina de exercícios. – apontando o frasco de água entre os dentes caninos afiados de Spinel, verteu o líquido refrescante, enquanto o cão lambia o focinho satisfeito. – Gatorade para cachorros seria uma boa idéia. Melhor do que água pura, pelo menos para passeios longos. Para repor eletrólitos e...

▬ Sei... É louca o suficiente para fazer isso.

Sakura fez uma careta e mostrou-lhe a língua. Spinel, sentindo-se aparentemente refrescado, abanou a cauda e caminhou em círculos ao redor deles, enquanto os dois conversavam. A guia retrátil girava, ganhando cada vez mais linha ao redor das pernas de Sakura.

▬ Louca no **bom** sentido. – acrescentou Syaoran com um sorriso, enquanto ela levava à garrafa a boca e tomava um gole de água.

Ao fitá-la colar os lábios carnudos ao redor dos contornos do gargalo, um súbito desejo deixou-o arrepiado da cabeça aos pés. Desviou o olhar. Jamais imaginou sentir inveja de um pedaço de plástico.

▬ Porque acho que seria capaz de qualquer coisa pelo bem da sua bicharada... – disse, tentando se distrair daquela visão surpreendentemente erótica. – Até mesmo trazer uma garrafa de Gatorade para Spinel.

▬ Sim. Mas a fisiologia de um cachorro é diferente de um ser humano, Syaoran. – Sakura livrou-se da guia trançada de Spinel com a habilidade e a leveza habitual. Em seguida, endireitou o boné, laçou o cachorro e começou a caminhar outra vez. – Tenho medo de que uma bebida formulada para pessoas não seja adequada para um cão.

▬ De fato, eu estava apenas brincando.

▬ Que engraçado! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Naquele exato instante. Spinel avistou algo que o fez começar a latir e a imprimir uma corrida desabafada, arrastando Sakura consigo.

▬ Pare! – gritou Syaora, correndo atrás dela e amaldiçoando o cachorro.

Ela lutou para manter o controle, mas Spinel cada vez mais ganhava velocidade. O objeto daquele frenesi entrou em cena, e o cão disparou pela rua com mais ímpeto a fim de alcançá-lo. Alegre, o carteiro caminhava na direção deles sem imaginar que estava a ponto de ser abatido.

▬ Fuja! – gritou Sakura.

Os olhos do rapaz se alargaram. Os membros inferiores, descobertos pelo vulnerável short do uniforme de verão se agitaram na tentativa desesperada de alcançar a varanda mais próxima. Ele subiu nas grades, deixando as pernas oscilarem como dois enormes petiscos caninos, e vasculhou o interior da sacola à procura de algo. Ora, nenhuma entrega de correspondência seria tão urgente àquela altura. Um pressentimento estranho fez o estômago de Syaoran se contrair e o incitou a correr mais rápido. Nesse instante o carteiro puxou uma lata longa e comprida da sacola.

▬ Não! – gritou Sakura, ao reconhecer o objeto.

Syaoran também reconheceu a arma química: _spray _de pimenta. Certa vez vira alguém usá-la para espantar um cão que perseguia um entregador de jornal. O cachorro feroz fugiu choramingando com o rabo entre as pernas. Não era nenhum segredo os efeitos que aquela substância poderia causar no pobre Spinel.

▬ Syaoran, socorro! – Sakura olhou para trás, com ambas as mãos puxando o cão para afastá-lo do carteiro. O _beagle _era um cão de médio porte, mas tinha o coração e alma de um _doberman._  
_  
_Syaoran deixou a calçada e dirigiu-se ao passeio da casa onde Sakura lutava desesperada a fim de conter o cachorro. O ruído do cascalho sob seus pés era audível. Ao mesmo tempo, um som estridente soou como uma corda de violão que é puxada e em seguida é solta ou como uma guia retrátil quase se partindo. Um olhar à guia de Spinel confirmou sua suspeita. Mais alguns segundos e se sentiria à vontade para esganar o canino. E Sakura não poderia fazer nada para detê-lo.

Nesse momento, ela apontou para algo atrás de Syaoran, com uma expressão horrorizada.

▬ Depressa! Vá buscar Ruby!

Ao se virar, ele avistou a bola de exercícios girando para fora da calçada em direção à rua, diretamente no caminho de uma picape que acabara de virar a esquina. No interior do objeto esférico, a silhueta peluda do _hamster _era pouco distinguível.

Spinel latiu. Syaoran olhou e viu o _beagle _se lançar adiante. A guia escorregou das mãos de Sakura, mas para seu infortúnio continuava presa pela cintura, e o violento solavanco que sofreu foi inevitável. Syaoran disparou numa corrida louca. O solo pedregoso parecia sacudir sob seus pés, enquanto deixava a calçada em direção ao asfalto liso da rua.

▬ Syaaaaoran, depressa!

Ofegante, alcançou a bola cor-de-rosa e com um gesto preciso, pegou-a, a picape passou em direção à estrada, deixando um rastro de fumaça e um cheiro de óleo no ar. Em seu interior, o motorista claramente alheio ao homem e ao hamster que por muito pouco não reduzira a pó.

▬ Ainda bem que consegui! – disse Syaoran, com a respiração acelerada. – Da próxima vez que desejar um pouco de liberdade, vá rolar nos arbustos, certo?

O focinho peludo da frágil criatura vasculhava e cheirava pelas aberturas de ar esculpidas na bola de exercícios. Estava quase se rendendo ao charme do pequeno roedor... Até que Ruby o mordeu.

▬ Ai! Seu...

▬ Syaoran! Não posso agüentar mais tempo!

Quando se virou, viu Sakura esparramada no meio da calçada. Os braços estendidos e as mãos segurando a guia de Spinel, tentando evitar que o animal avançasse em direção ao seu alvo. O carteiro fitou ambos com a lata de _spray _de pimenta pronta para ser usada, caso fosse necessário. Syaoran não se deu conta de como chegara até lá, mas a próxima coisa que se viu fazendo foi segurar o corpo do cachorro que tinha os pêlos eriçados, rosnava, latia e ignorava as mãos que tentavam contê-lo. Santo Deus! Uma visão nada agradável. Não precisava ser um gênio veterinário para perceber os sinais de um feroz defensor territorial. Só um lunático se atreveria a cruzar o seu caminho.

A mandíbula do cão se abriu, expondo uma fileira de dentes afiados. Por um breve momento o olhar de Syaoran encontrou o de Sakura, mas foi o suficiente para perceber o que precisava saber. Ela dependia dele. Em seus braços, o corpo de Spinel vibrava. Por sorte, toda aquela ira ainda se direcionava ao carteiro, não a ele.

▬ Pode sair! – gritou Syaoran ao assustado rapaz. – Ele está seguro. Pode guardar essa porcaria.

O carteiro o fitou desconfiado. Como se incitado pela desconfiança estampada no rosto do jovem, Spinel se debateu nos braços que o prendiam, tentando se ver livre. O carteiro percebeu e sabiamente guardou o _spray _de pimenta. Sakura se ergueu.

▬ Oh, Syaoran! – ela saltou em sua direção e envolveu ambos, ele e Spinel, num abraço apertado. O cachorro se contorceu, tentando lamber-lhe a face. – Obrigada! Você nos salvou.

O modo como o fitou o fez sentir-se dez centímetros mais alto do que na realidade era, o maior herói já concebido na face da Terra. O boné de beisebol florido de Sakura estava retorcido, as pontas dos cabelos suados aderiam ao pescoço, o batom berrante havia derretido sob o forte calor da tarde no Arizona. Tinha os cílios destituídos de rímel ou qualquer outra substância que normalmente usava. Parecia ter enfrentado um tornado e mesmo assim continuava deslumbrante.

Céus! Era um homem _perdido_. Syaoran meneou a cabeça. De onde vinham tais pensamentos? Uma dose de libido induzida pela testosterona. Só podia ser, pois era amigo de Sakura e nada mais. Nada mais, porque seu coração pertencia a um marinheiro misterioso chamado Yukito. A lembrança acabou com seus últimos vestígios de paciência.

▬ Bem, não foi nada. Você precisava de ajuda. Mas que idéia estúpida foi essa de sair para um passeio com toda essa bicharada? – perguntou, irritado.

Sakura recuou um passo e os olhos perderam um pouco do brilho._ Não se deixaria intimidar por isso_, pensou Syaoran. _Ela passara dos limites_.

▬ Poderia ter quebrado o pescoço!

▬ Tem razão. Ruby poderia ter... – A voz falhou e ela tentou novamente. – Spinel poderia ter se ferido, ou...

▬ Você poderia ter se ferido! Quando é que vai criar juízo? Porque Deus sabe que seu bebê não conseguiu realizar esse milagre.

Num gesto instintivo Sakura levou as mãos à barriga e a acariciou. Syaoran duvidou que estivesse atenta àquele gesto ou às lágrimas que lhe inundaram os olhos.

▬ Isso não é justo, Syaoran. Você não sabe...

▬ Não sei o quê? Não sei por que não quer ser ajudada? – Spinel se debateu, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele. Frustrado, olhou ao redor e notou que o carteiro já havia entrado na caminhonete de entregas. Então, libertou o cachorro e continuou a falar. – De certo modo, tem razão. Não sei por que insiste em ser tão teimosa a ponto de preferir se prejudicar a ser ajudada por alguém.

▬ Não preciso de ajuda!

▬ Ah! Depois de hoje, isso soa como uma piada. Se eu não estivesse... – ele lançou um rápido olhar a Spinel que ainda tinha ímpetos de correr atrás do veículo do carteiro. – Spinel fique quieto. – O cachorro virou a cabeça, parecendo ignorar o comando. _Ótimo,_ pensou. _Até mesmo o cachorro dela era um teimoso._ – Quieto! – advertiu num tom mais enfático.

▬ Ele responde melhor se for tratado com carinho. – informou Sakura.

▬ Ora, essa... Faça-me um favor...

▬ Venha, Spinel, temos de terminar a caminhada que o doutor recomendou.

O cachorro se levantou. Syaoran podia jurar que o animal revirara os olhos de prazer ao ouvir aquele comando carinhoso de sua dona. Bem, pelo menos um dos representantes do sexo masculino ali presente conseguira cair nas graças de Sakura. E por que não ele que fazia tudo para protegê-la? Não fazia sentido. Nada o deixava mais irritado do que coisas absurdas que não faziam sentido. Mas não era o ilógico que o fizera chamá-la a atenção. Era algo menos definido e muito mais irresistível. Nunca sentira nada tão intenso na vida. Um súbito e louco desejo de cuidar daquela mulher. Mantê-la segura e feliz. Ele. Nada de Yukito ou qualquer outra pessoa. Apenas **ele**.

Se tivesse parado para pensar sobre isso, a idéia como um todo o teria assustado sobremaneira. Mas a visão de Sakura rebolando rua abaixo e deixando-o para trás varreu qualquer pensamento de sua mente.

▬ Sakura, espere.

Quando ela se virou, Syaoran percebeu a tristeza em seu olhar e precisou cerrar os dentes para impedir-se de tomá-la nos braços. Preocupava-o vê-la tão deprimida, mesmo que fosse por apenas um ou dois quarteirões.

▬ Espere. – insistiu ele. Ao alcançá-la, enlaçou-a pela cintura. Sakura o fitou com uma expressão confusa.

▬ O que foi?

Em seu lugar, também teria feito a mesma pergunta. Mas a combinação daquela proximidade aliada ao fato de perceber que sua mão ajustava-se com perfeição à curva da cintura delicada jogaram por terra suas explicações. Era como se tivesse nascido para segurá-la daquele modo. Por que nunca fizera isso antes? Sentia-se tão bem! A umidade da camiseta deixava transparecer os contornos excitantes do peito feminino. De repente, descobriu-se louco de desejo. Queria deslizar os dedos sob o tecido e tocar a pele nua.

▬ Perdão. Eu não devia ter falado daquela maneira.

A fragrância tropical do perfume de Sakura penetrou em suas narinas, confundindo-lhe os pensamentos. Era feminina, doce e tentadora o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer que a mulher em seus braços era a sua melhor amiga. Ela precisava dele agora. Não de um musculoso cabeça-de-vento como o tal Yukito, mas alguém sensato e razoável. Droga, mas era difícil ser razoável com o roçar suave daqueles quadris em seu antebraço. Desejou saber como seria tocá-la em outras partes, sem aquelas camadas de roupas entre eles.

▬ Eu disse que sinto muito.

▬ É mesmo? – replicou Sakura num tom casual. – Estou pouco me importando com o que disse Syaoran. Sou uma mulher adulta. Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

▬ Ah, é?

▬ Sim.

Com uma das mãos, ele puxou-a ainda mais para si. Com a outra capturou a guia desgastada de Spinel.

▬ Bem, mas não pode lidar com isto. – Com um forte movimento rompeu a guia em dois.

Sakura ofegou. A seus pés, Spinel se estatelou na grama e coçou a orelha com uma das patas traseira, não se dando conta de que estava livre para vagar solto pelo bairro. Parecia entediado com tudo aquilo. Mas sua dona não. Desvencilhando-se dos braços de Syaoran, apoiou as mãos nos quadris com um ar de desafio. A velha Sakura estava de volta e o que era pior, furiosa.

▬ O que está pretendendo provar? Que é forte o suficiente para romper uma guia? Sinto muito, mas não me impressionou.

Syaoran segurou-a pelo cotovelo e a puxou para trás.

▬ Pretendo provar que não pode controlar tudo como pensa que pode. –_ Santo Deus, como podia ser tão teimosa? Não enxergava os fatos?_, pensou para si.

▬ Isto é apenas uma guia partida!

▬ Tem razão. E este é apenas um bebê! – disse Syaoran, colocando a palma da mão sobre a curva da barriga saliente, sentindo o calor e a vida que crescia naquele ventre. – O seu bebê.

Sakura permaneceu imóvel. Pálida, colocou a mão sobre a dele.

▬ Não faça isso, Syaoran. Por favor, eu...

▬ Seja razoável. Você precisa de ajuda. Já contou para o Yukato...

▬ Yukito.

▬ ... Sobre o bebê? Ele tem responsabilidades a cumprir. Deveria cuidar de você... Ou se casar... Sei lá, fazer o que é preciso. – Ao perceber a expressão de desalento no olhar dela, esfregou o polegar suavemente sobre a saliência de sua barriga. – Eu a estou advertindo. Se não se cuidar direito... Eu cuidarei de você.

**.**

**CONTINUA!**

* * *

**N/A:** Sei que estou cinco dias atrasada, mas é que eu estou sem computador por um tempo indeterminado. Por isso, infelizmente, não sei se será possível eu continuar postando essa história toda sexta-feira como eu pretendia. Mais farei o possível mesmo atrasando alguns dias.

Que final foi esse hein? O Li é realmente o meu herói. Bem, sabemos que o Syaoran é um estúpido, mas ele não chega a tanto. Não acreditou muito na emocionante historinha de amor da Sakura. O que eu, sinceramente, acreditei! Ela disse de um jeito que até eu fiquei duvidosa e, olha que eu já li esse livro umas cinco vezes no mínimo. *risos*

Deixem comentários, please! ;*


	6. VI

**Autora: **Lisa Plumley

**Título original: **My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Syaoran cuidaria _dela_? Kinomoto Sakura! O que isso significaria? Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter a onda de alegria que a invadiu. De repente, sua euforia oscilou. A última coisa que desejava era que ele agisse dessa forma movido por algum sentimento antiquado de responsabilidade. O bebê que trazia no ventre merecia mais e ela também.

Além disso, se Syaoran realmente a queria, por que insistia em falar de Yukito o tempo todo? E por que mencioná-lo naquele exato momento? _Deus!_ Estavam _tão_ próximos que faltava pouco para se beijarem e a milhas de distância do amor que viveram naquela noite mágica. Por que inventara aquela história sobre o Yukito? Só tinha complicado ainda mais as coisas!

▬ Não quero um homem que se case comigo apenas por obrigação. Não é o tipo de vida que gostaria para mim. – fitou-o nos olhos, precisando fazê-lo entender. – Ainda não percebeu, Syaoran? Não quero um casamento sem amor. Quero viver um conto de fadas... Quero uma casa grande com cerca branca e florida, uma aliança em meu dedo anular... E um homem que me ame.

Syaoran acariciou-lhe a barriga novamente.

▬ Não pode pensar só em você agora.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Será que ele jamais entenderia?

▬ Esse é o problema, seu grande idiota!

A incredulidade e a raiva nublaram-lhe a visão, transformando a silhueta do homem à sua frente em alguém que ela não reconhecia. Abaixou-se e pegou a coleira de Spinel que se encontrava deitado a seus pés. Precisava se afastar dali o mais breve possível, antes que acabasse por revelar toda a verdade a Syaoran, criando uma situação da qual se arrependeria mais tarde.

▬ Até mais. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que perder meu tempo ouvindo sermões.

Atrás dela, ouviu-o praguejar algo sobre hormônios e mulheres irracionais. Algo estúpido o bastante para fazer seu sangue ferver se tivesse parado para discutir. Já se encontrava em frente à sua porta, remexendo o interior da caixa postal quando Syaoran a alcançou.

▬ O que você quer agora? – perguntou, fechando a tampa da caixa de correspondência a fim de esconder o pacote de livros para o carteiro.

Descobrira que o rapaz era um aficionado por romances e foi o meio que achou de recompensá-lo por ajudá-la em seu plano de fazer seu atraente vizinho bancar o herói para ela. E tinha de admitir que o detalhe do _spray_ de pimenta fora uma tirada de mestre naquela trama ridícula que inventara. O pobre-coitado por certo merecia um romance extra.

Afinal, deveria ter sabido que aquele estratagema estaria condenado no momento que empoleirou Yue no ombro e desfilou em frente à janela de Syaoran. Até conseguir que ele olhasse para fora foram necessárias quatro viagens. Agora, ironicamente, não conseguia se ver livre dele.

▬ Perguntei, o que você quer? Talvez queira me recomendar um livro sobre gravidez? Ou me dar algumas dicas para mães solteiras? – Cada vez mais irritada, cutucou o tórax dele com a ponta do dedo e o empurrou de encontro à grade da varanda. – O que é desta vez, hein? Pensei ter recebido toda a sorte de conselhos queprecisava de minha mãe, mas acho que sempre há espaço para mais uma opinião. – dizendo isso, cruzou os braços e o fulminou com o olhar.

▬ Está zangada comigo, ruiva?

▬ Quer _realmente _saber? – bufou furiosa.

Syaoran desistiu de lutar contra o impulso de rir e caiu na gargalhada. Afastando os cabelos do rosto, Sakura voltou-lhe as costas e assobiou, chamando Spinel. Quando por fim enfiou a chave na fechadura da porta, ouviu-o dizer:

▬ Trouxe isto para você.

Ela virou a cabeça e o fitou por sobre o ombro.

▬ Esqueceu o pobre roedor no jardim da senhora Maki. – disse, mostrando-lhe a bola de exercícios de Ruby. Sakura pegou a bola. Seus dedos tocaram as extremidades do objeto e o puxaram. Ele não a soltou.

▬ Não estou com disposição para medir forças, Syaoran.

▬ E para uma proposta de paz? – Um amplo sorriso surgiu nos lábios bem-feitos. – Hoje à noite lhe oferecerei um jantar, que tal?

O ritmo cardíaco dela se acelerou. Um jantar na casa dele era a manobra padrão que usava para conquistar suas _namoradinhas. _Aquilo seria um flerte? _Sim, sim!,_ gritou seu coração. _Diga que sim logo!_  
_  
_▬ Hoje à noite? – perguntou, sentindo os joelhos tremerem.

Naquele instante, seus dedos se tocaram através da bola de exercícios. Um calor intenso colocou em curto-circuito todas as células do corpo feminino, e, quando Syaoran lançou-lhe outro de seus irresistíveis sorrisos, Sakura soube que estava perdida. Estaria sendo egoísta em não contar a verdade ao pai do seu filho? Fugir talvez fosse um passo na direção errada.

▬ Sim. Hoje à noite.

Um calafrio percorreu-a de alto a baixo ao ouvir o som profundo e grave daquela afirmação. Como não havia reparado antes na sensualidade contida naquela voz?

▬ Combinado. – disse ela num tom alegre, afastando o dedo indicador dele para longe da bola de Ruby. Syaoran estremeceu, encolhendo a mão. Ela o encarou por trás dos longos cílios.

▬ Santo Deus, seu dedo está sangrando!

▬ Não é nada. – encolheu os ombros, dobrando o dedo num gesto machista. – Acho que Ruby me achou apetitoso.

Sakura concordava em número, gênero e grau com seu _hamster, _quando chegou à casa de Syaoran naquela noite. Ele abriu a porta exibindo um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Usava um short de marinheiro desbotado e uma camiseta branca. Os músculos rijos do tórax ficavam evidentes, apesar do tecido que os encobria. Os cabelos ainda bagunçados e o rosto barbeado tinham um brilho fresco de quem acabara de tomar uma ducha. _Muito apetitoso_, de fato.

Sorrindo, aproximou-se e considerou a possibilidade de lhe dar uma mordida no pescoço, ou quem sabe tomar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e provocá-lo com a ponta da língua no local secreto que o fazia sentir cócegas.

Em vez disso, respirou fundo e conteve aqueles impulsos.

▬ Obrigada pelo convite.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam divertidos, provavelmente porque a pegara cobiçando-o.

▬ Obrigado por vir, ruiva.

Ela lhe entregou uma garrafa de suco de maçã que trouxera e estacou ao vê-lo filá-la com uma expressão confusa.

▬ Não contém álcool, se é isso que está querendo saber.

▬ Eu... Hã... Certo. – Algo na voz dele dizia que Syaoran não estava interessado em saber se o suco de maçã passaria na prova dos quatro. – Vou colocá-lo na geladeira. O jantar está quase pronto.

Ele se afastou para deixá-la passar, segurando a folhagem luxuriante de uma palmeira em um vaso junto à entrada. Por certo, era uma das beldades que passara pelo acelerador de crescimento de Syaoran, imaginou Sakura, desejando que aquelas mãos fortes a tocassem tão suavemente quanto tocavam aquelas folhas viçosas. Entretanto, a planta fazia parte do sonho dele. Ela não. Curvou-se para não bater com a cabeça em um enorme vaso que pendia do teto e olhou a quantidade de verde que havia naquela sala de estar.

_Odeio plantas_, pensou.

A porta bateu atrás dela, O aroma de molho de tomate, alho e pimentões assados que vinha da cozinha inundava todo o ambiente.

▬ Hum! Que cheirinho delicioso!

▬ Obrigado. Se conseguisse os resultados de minhas pesquisas com a facilidade que preparo meu macarrão à _puttanesca, _já teria terminado o acelerador de crescimento um mês atrás. É melhor colocá-la no congelador. – disse, suspendendo a garrafa de suco de maçã.

Sakura o fitou com a sensação de que aquela noite seria inesquecível. Quem sabe um novo começo romântico entre os dois. Era mesmo uma idiota, tola e sonhadora, admitiu ao vê-lo dirigir-se à cozinha. Mais uma vez estava se deixando levar pela imaginação.

O refrigerador abriu e fechou. Em seguida ouviu o som de algo raspar em uma panela e o assovio alegre de seu anfitrião. Definitivamente, aquilo não era um encontro. O olhar confuso de Syaoran ao fitar a garrafa a fizera nutrir falsas esperanças. _Deus, como era estúpida! _Precisava espantar aquele tipo de pensamento que só lhe traria problemas.

Pensativa, desmoronou sobre o sofá ao lado de uma pilha de roupas para lavar e enterrou a face num amontoado de toalhas e calças jeans. Uma sombra embaçou-lhe os olhos. _Viu sua boba? __Ele nem mesmo se preocupava em arrumar a casa para recebê-la, disse _a si mesma. Sentiu vontade de desaparecer. _Será que Syaoran notaria sua ausência?,_ perguntou-se.

O jovial assobio ecoou pela sala de estar destruindo seus planos de fuga. Com um gemido, enterrou o rosto mais profundamente na pilha de roupas e inalou o aroma másculo que lhe entorpeceu os sentidos. A última coisa que pretendia era que Syaoran soubesse o quanto ela desejava que a relação de ambos deixasse de ser uma simples amizade. O quanto sentia vontade de beijá-lo, tocá-lo e repetir aquela noite em que... Naquele instante, sentiu a mão dele tocar-lhe a pele exposta da coxa.

▬ Acorde, Bela Adormecida. Não está com fome?

_Oh, Deus, se ele soubesse o quanto_... Endireitou-se e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com a virilha de Syaoran a centímetros de si. Ao se lembrar do que havia por baixo daquele short, engoliu em seco, lutando com todas as forças contra o desejo de lamber os próprios lábios. A noite que passaram juntos tinha sido apenas um aperitivo, o bastante para deixá-la faminta e ansiando por mais.

▬ Um aperitivo? – perguntou Syaoran.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e quase se chocou com a bandeja de _bruschettas _nas mãos dele. As batidas aceleradas de seu coração se acalmaram ao perceber que ele se referia às pequenas fatias de pão torradas e temperadas com molho de tomate e ervas. Limpando a garganta, serviu-se do acepipe, esperando que ele não tivesse notado o modo lascivo como o fitava.

Sorridente, Syaoran arrancou algo dos cabelos dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés. Naquele momento, uma minúscula peça de tecido branca surgiu no seu raio de visão. De imediato, percebeu tratar-se de uma **cueca**_. Oh Deus_, estava usando a roupa intima dele na cabeça! Envergonhada, sentiu vontade de se enfiar de baixo do sofá.

▬ Nada mal. – disse ele, colocando a peça de volta na pilha de roupas sujas. – Mas prefiro sua cabeça sem este adorno.

O olhar penetrante de Syaoran percorreu-a ousada e demoradamente, desde o short azul até a blusa de algodão verde, como se quisessem gravar as formas e as texturas na memória. Aquele escrutínio a fez perder a capacidade de pensar ou agir ou até mesmo de mastigar e uma porção de molho de tomate deslizou da _bruschetta, _escorrendo-lhe pelo tórax.

Um brilho luxuriante iluminou os olhos castanhos de Syaoran. Aquilo lhe provocou um arrepio e a fez sentir urna pontada de esperança.

▬ Deixe-me ajudá-la. – disse ele com um sorriso, enquanto pegava uma toalha azul e fofa na pilha de roupas.

Ainda sentada, Sakura lutou para encher os pulmões de ar e suportar o toque daquelas mãos sem deixar transparecer seus sentimentos. Franzindo o cenho, Syaoran esfregou o decote da blusa dela. Em seguida, ergueu a outra extremidade da toalha e esfregou um pouco mais. As pontas grossas da peça de algodão roçaram-lhe as coxas nuas, proporcionando-lhe uma agradável sensação. Mas não era nada comparado ao frisson que aqueles dedos ágeis provocavam, despertando toda asorte de reações no corpo feminino.

Observando os movimentos daquelas mãos fortes, considerou a possibilidade de esvaziar o resto da bandeja de _bruschettas _no colo. Relutantemente, abandonou a idéia. Tinha de se controlar. Então, segurou-lhe o pulso:

▬ Espere! Acho que já está limpo. Mais do que limpo e se continuar esfregando vai acabar me deixando nua.

_O que seria uma idéia bem excitante_, pensou. Não agüentaria ficar sendo tocada daquele modo por mais tempo sem poder retribuir. Não com aquele homem e não no estado hormonal de hiper-sensibilidade em que se encontrava. Mordendo o lábio inferior, puxou a bainha da blusa com a outra mão, tentando impedir que o molho de tomate se infiltrasse pelo tecido fino.

Tarde demais. Ergueu a blusa o suficiente para visualizar uma mancha vermelha escorrendo sobre seu umbigo. Antes que pudesse se mover, viu Syaoran se abaixar e lamber o líquido suavemente. Chocada demais para se mexer, limitou-se a contemplar a incrível visão daquela cabeça tão familiar. Os lábios sensuais sugavam e atormentavam a maciez de sua pele, acendendo luzes bruxuleantes de ânsia e paixão e fazendo-a lembrar de outros recantos secretos de seu corpo onde ele a beijara.

Se não estivesse sentada, por certo seus joelhos não a sustentariam. Tremendo, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos de Syaoran, que roçavam a pele macia de seu ventre. Deixou-se ficar por alguns segundos, saboreando aquela sensação. Depois o puxou para si. Queria beijá-lo, mas no instante seguinte viu-o erguer a cabeça e afastar-se.

▬ É melhor eu tirar isso daqui antes que você ache um par de meias suadas ou algo pior. – disse Syaoran, pegando a pilha de roupas sujas.

Sakura ajustou a blusa no lugar outra vez e o fitou perplexa. _Meias suadas?_ Como podia falar sobre meias suadas, depois do que tinha acontecido? Trêmula, deixou-se afundar no sofá e o observou desaparecer ao longo do corredor com as roupas nos braços.

Lamber sua barriga nua não era a atitude apropriada de um melhor amigo. Não importava o quanto Syaoran tentasse fingir que era. Não importava que como amigos tivessem nadado no lago em trajes mais sumários do que os que estavam usando agora. Que tivessem cuidado um do outro quando ficavam resfriados, quando tinham problemas financeiros ou sentimentais. Definitivamente, aquele não fora um gesto fraternal. No mínimo podia ser qualificado como uma investida.

Antes que pudesse decidir, ele retornou, parecendo mais atraente mais másculo e tudo mais que podia desejar em um homem. Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar com a injustiça que a vida lhe reservara. Syaoran era perfeito para ela como era para ele, com exceção de sua falta de interesse por filhos.

_Tenho sorte de não ter filhos, Sakura. Caso contrário não poderia me dedicar ás minhas invenções. _Aquelas palavras lhe vieram à mente. Se havia algo que Syaoran queria, era se dedicar ás suas invenções. Realizar o sonho de se tornar um grande inventor. Como podia atravessar o caminho dele? _Não podia. _Etambém não podia esquecer que jurara dar ao seu bebê um lar, com pais amorosos e tudo que uma criança precisasse para ser feliz. Resista, disse a si mesma. _Ele é apenas um homem. Você consegue resistir._  
_  
_Syaoran se aproximou e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

▬ Faminta? Que tal uma comidinha, ruiva?

▬ Ótima idéia. Mostre-me o caminho, _gourmet._

_Pobre Yukito_, pensou Syaoran horas mais tarde. Como pôde ter enfrentado tamanha tentação e ter conseguido sobreviver? Talvez fosse a tal resistência que fazia um homem adequado para servir a Marinha.

...

Ele e Sakura haviam terminado o jantar epassado à varanda dos fundos. Ali fora, sob o céu limpo e estrelado, quase podia acreditar que se tratava de uma noite como tantas outras que passaram juntos. A buganvília rosa derramava seus ramos floridos sobre a cerca como sempre. As cigarras cantavam da mesma maneira nos arbustos, e as velas de citronela queimavam sobre a mesa de ferro forjado entre eles.

A diferença era que aquela noite escura parecia mais convidativa do que as outras. Jamais se pegara assistindo a Sakura saborear uma taça de sorvete de baunilha com morangos, colherada por colherada, do modo que vinha fazendo nos últimos dez minutos. E podia jurar que era o bastante para fazer um sujeito desejar ser uma colher de sopa.

▬ Isto é tão bom, Syaoran! – disse ela pela quinta vez, invertendo a colher para lamber as sobras de morango.

A fruta desapareceu entre os lábios carnudos e tentadores, fazendo-o lembrar do molho de tomate escorrendo no ventre dela momentos antes. Inquieto, remexeu-se na cadeira, tentando entender como fora capaz de se comportar de modo tão ridículo.

▬ Fico feliz de saber que está gostando.

Acomodada a seu lado, Sakura pegou o pote de sorvete e raspou os últimos vestígios da sobremesa, com a colher.

▬ Hum! Delicioso do começo ao fim! – comentou, agora passando o dedo no fundo da tigela de plástico.

Quando a viu levar o dedo à boca e chupar a mistura cremosa de baunilha, Syaoran engoliu em seco, percebendo que não podia mais agüentar.

▬ Quer assistir a um filme? – perguntou, retirando a tigela vazia do colo dela e erguendo-se. – Aluguei _A Vingança de Norgon._  
_  
_▬ Outro DVD de monstros? Sabe de uma coisa, você não passa de um menino num corpo de homem. – disse sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça.

No instante em que ela se levantou da cadeira, Syaoran passou na sua frente, andando em direção à varanda, e a colisão foi inevitável.

▬ Opa! – exclamou ele, segurando-a para que não caísse. Depois deu mais um passo, tentando desviar-se. Ela também se movimentou na mesma direção.

▬ Oh, sinto muito... – desculpou-se Sakura sorrindo. – Ando meio tonta estes dias.

Syaoran sentiu a mão delicada e feminina segurando-lhe o antebraço, enquanto a ouvia explicar algo sobre hormônios, gravidez e outras trivialidades médicas que ele mal prestou atenção.

Exalando um suspiro, fez o possível para se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, menos no toque intenso daqueles dedos que incendiavam sua pele. De repente, sentiu um estúpido e absurdo desejo de dobrar o bíceps e erguê-la... Mostrar-lhe que poderia ser tão forte e vigoroso quanto Yukito, por quem ela se apaixonara.

Que bobagem! Não cederia a um impulso. Precisava escapar dali e deixar as coisas como estavam. Agora, Sakura pertencia a Yukito, que tinha todos os predicados que ela buscava em um homem, mesmo estando temporariamente separados. Sua bela vizinha, não precisava de atitudes ridículas como lambidinhas na barriga, beijinhos, etc... Não quando havia encontrado um homem tão especial,que a fez escolhê-lo para ser o pai do filho dela e até mesmo escondê-lo de seu melhor amigo.

_Que amigo que nada_, a parte rebelde de sua alma gritou. Yukito se fora, e ele estava ali, e aquela era uma oportunidade que poderia não se repetir.

▬ Não se preocupe. – disse num tom calmo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou. O brilho terno de seu sorriso fora substituído por algo um pouco mais... Selvagem. Era o encorajamento que ele precisava. De alguma maneira, sua mão foi parar na nuca dela. Sakura inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Embora desejasse beijá-la, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi admirá-la.

Deus, como era atraente! Sob a luz bruxuleante das velas, os cabelos ruivos reluziam como o fogo, emoldurando-lhe a face. O brilho prateado do luar criava sombras no rosto delicado, realçando a porção carnuda dos lábios sensuais que ele ansiava por provar. Teriam o sabor de morangos ou a doçura da baunilha?

Na escuridão atrás deles, uma brisa morna agitou as folhas da buganvília, produzindo um suave sussurro. A deliciosa essência tropical do perfume de Sakura penetrou-lhe nas narinas, fazendo-o gemer diante da possibilidade de não ser capaz de resistir àquele apelo. Beijá-la seria inevitável. E essa idéia o agradava. Aproximou-se mais... E os olhos dela se abriram.

▬ Céus! – exclamou Sakura, abanando-se com ambas as mãos. – Graças a você, não bati de cara no chão. Obrigada por me ajudar. Então, que tal vermos aquele filme?

Syaoran pensou tê-la visto piscar, enquanto se libertava do braço dele e lhe dava uma palmadinha fraternal no ombro.

**.**

**CONTINUA!**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que muitas de nós aqui gostariam de ser forte como à nossa querida e estimada Sakura, mas ela está começando a me enjoar. Ela e o Li pra falar à verdade, os dois são uns completos idiotas e estão começando a me dá nos nervos. Trago-lhes péssimas notícias, perdi todos os capítulos da história. Meu computador teve que ser formatado, e bem, o resto vocês já sabem!

Tati, sua maluca por milk shake borbulhante, esse capítulo é para você! (; Um feliz aniversário, muita saúde e muitas felicidades. Ah, peço desculpas, mas não responderei os reviews, sinto muito. Na próxima eu os respondo com maior prazer. Deixem suas opiniões a respeito do capítulo. Uns beijinhos para todos, e se der, até logo mais! :D


	7. VII

**Autora: **Lisa Plumley

**Título original: **My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Ao perceber que os olhos castanhos de Syaoran estavam fixos em seus lábios, Sakura sentiu a respiração falhar e não foi capaz de se mover, pois seu coração explodiria se tivesse tentado. Nesse instante, o vento frio que vinha do ar-condicionado no interior da casa, atingiu-lhe as costas, fazendo-a estremecer involuntariamente.

▬ _Calma..._ – murmurou ele.

As mãos fortes baixaram sobre seus ombros, obrigando-a a permanecer no mesmo lugar. O calor que emanou daqueles dedos longos e firmes, deslizando sobre o tecido fino de sua blusa acelerou-lhe ainda mais os batimentos cardíacos. Syaoran fechou os olhos por um breve momento e então os reabriu.

▬ Temos todo o tempo do mundo...

_Por certo, dissera aquilo apenas para tranqüilizá-la,_ pensou. Entretanto, de alguma maneira, aquelas palavras soaram mais como um desejo do que qualquer outra coisa. Engraçado, porque Syaoran era um homem pragmático demais para confiar em desejos iluminados pelas estrelas, destino ou qualquer outra coisa que não pudesse pegar e examinar.

Através do vidro da porta da cozinha, um feixe de luz incandescente iluminou as feições másculas e angulosas, fazendo-as parecer ao mesmo tempo familiar e desconhecida. O novo Syaoran, o homem que a tocava daquela maneira sem estar sob os efeitos do licor de Amarula, era um completo estranho... Um estranho que gostaria de conhecer melhor.

▬ Tempo? – inquiriu, sentindo-se ofegante. – Tempo pra quê?

▬ Para assistir ao filme. – A voz grave e enrouquecida penetrou no cérebro de Sakura, embaralhando-lhe os pensamentos. – Não pode prestar atenção à conversa?

_Não. Não podia._ Não com a pressão dos músculos rijos das coxas de Syaoran coladas às dela... Não com aquele corpo forte prendendo-a de encontro à parede. Não com toda a atenção daquele homem concentrada apenas nela.

▬ Realmente, isso vai requerer um longo tempo – murmurou ele.

▬ A conversa?

Syaoran sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

▬ Não, o filme. No final é claro que o clímax é rápido. – Com as mãos ainda sobre os ombros dela, acariciou-lhe a região da clavícula, espalhando faíscas por todo o seu corpo. – Mas o resto não tem pressa.

Sakura sentiu-se afundar, penetrando cada vez mais naquele mundo quente e excitante. Syaoran era sua única âncora. A pele sensível de seu pescoço ardia ao contato dos dedos longos, enviando-lhe calafrios que a faziam estremecer dos pés à cabeça. Aquela conversa sobre clímax, tempo e mais o toque daquelas mãos era demais. Era tudo que ela queria. Suas mãos moveram-se, pousando sobre o tórax musculoso. Disfarçando, alisou as rugas imaginárias na camiseta dele como pretexto para acariciá-lo. Em seguida, deixou os braços cair ao longo do corpo novamente, curvou os lábios e sorriu.

▬ Mas isso pode ser muito bom, às vezes. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não ter pressa, quero dizer.

Os lábios bem-feitos se abriram num sorriso. Um sorriso torturante. Da mesma forma era a rigidez dos quadris estreitos contra os seus. Não havia espaço para muitas palavras. O contato quente e eletrizante de seus corpos era suficiente para esquecerem o mundo ao redor. Sakura podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração tornando-se cada vez mais aceleradas, acompanhando o mesmo ritmo louco da respiração dele.

▬ Hum, não ter pressa... – murmurou, deslizando os dedos pela fileira de botões da blusa dela, como se considerasse a idéia de abri-los. – Quer dizer, em uma conversa?

Sakura limitou-se a menear a cabeça num gesto negativo. Em poucos segundos, os primeiros quatro botões de sua blusa se abriram sob as pontas dos dedos ágeis.

▬ Em um filme, então?

A proximidade daquela voz a fez perceber o quanto aquela brincadeira estava indo longe demais. Mordendo o lábio inferior, conteve a resposta que ele ansiava ouvir.

▬ Hum. Não vai falar? Então, terei de adivinhar... – Traçando uma linha com o indicador, desde o pescoço delicado até a curva generosa dos seios, abriu o próximo botão... E o próximo. Seus dedos deslizaram por entre a abertura para acariciar a pele nua e arrepiada. – Talvez não goste de fazer nada com pressa?

▬ Não! – sussurrou ela, enquanto a mão dele desceu para os seus quadris, explorando, provocando-a, numa tortura sem fim. O resto da resposta emergiu num suspiro abafado. – Aprecio essa qualidade em um homem.

▬ Hum. Eu imaginei...

_Pare de falar e me beije,_ Sakura ordenou-lhe em pensamento. Mas ao invés disso, Syaoran ergueu a cabeça e a fitou. Por um breve momento, pensou que ele fosse mudar de idéia. Os olhos castanhos sustentaram os dela por mais algum tempo, estudando-a de um modo como nunca fizeram antes. Como um amante. Ele respirou fundo e libertou-a. Apenas os quadris rijos continuavam a pressioná-la de leve.

▬ Quer um homem que não tenha pressa?

Sakura umedeceu os lábios e inalou uma porção de ar para tomar coragem.

▬ Eu...

_Quero você,_ pensou em dizer. Mas aparentemente, a atmosfera de Saguaro Vista não tinha as propriedades mágicas para lhe dar a ousadia que precisava para expressar seus sentimentos. Talvez Syaoran pudesse inventar uma solução para o seu caso.

▬ Sim... É o que eu quero... – sussurrou, tremendo tanto que as palavras emergiram num sussurro.

Nesse instante, os lábios de Syaoran desceram sobre os dela, esmagando-lhe a boca num beijo sedento. Sakura sentiu uma intensa onda de desejo crescer dentro dela, ocupando seus pensamentos, afastando todos os medos e preocupações.

As mãos fortes e possessivas enlaçaram-na numa ânsia louca de aprofundar ainda mais a união entre suas bocas. Eletrizada pelos movimentos rápidos e penetrantes que aquela língua exigente lhe provocava, fechou os olhos e correspondeu com a força do amor que mantinha reprimido há tanto tempo. Ergueu os braços e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, apertando-o contra si até que seus corpos ficassem colados. Sentiu o contato de seus seios túrgidos pressionados de encontro ao calor do tórax sólido e por um momento, temeu que suas pernas bambas não fossem capazes de mantê-la em pé.

De repente, o som do vento, das cigarras e do barulho de vizinhos conversando foi ficando distante até sobrar apenas o som de suas respirações aceleradas. Entre beijos, gemidos e suspiros, sorrisos irromperam entre eles como pingos de chuva em um lago aquecido pelo sol de verão.

Louca de paixão, Sakura apertou-o de maneira mais aflitiva e exigente. Por mais que o beijasse, por mais que o abraçasse não era suficiente para demonstrar-lhe o quanto o amava. Aplicou-lhe beijos rápidos no pescoço, fazendo-o rir ao mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Lambeu-o como um gatinho com um brinquedo novo, provou-o como um _gourmet _diante de um prato novo e delicioso... Como uma conhecedora de homens que encontrou o espécime que sempre almejara.

Gemendo e com a respiração ofegante, Syaoran envolveu-a pela cintura.

▬ Sakura, Sakura. Você está me matando. – sorrindo, tomou-a nos braços e a ergueu. – Mas que maneira maravilhosa de morrer!

Ela sorriu e soltou um gritinho quando os dois braços fortes a suspenderam mais alto. Nas sombras mais escuras da extremidade da varanda, Syaoran a fez sentar-se sobre a mesa pesada de ferro forjado, encaixando-se entre as suas pernas. A superfície de metal enrugada da mesa roçou-lhe as canelas nuas, mas Sakura não se preocupou. Tinha o colo do amado para lhe aliviar a pressão. Syaoran acariciou-lhe os seios por cima do tecido macio da blusa.

▬ Eles são...

Sakura colocou-lhe uma das mãos sobre os lábios, silenciando-o.

▬ Não são objeto de discussão. Isso é tudo que pode fazer quando está comigo? Conversar?

Ele negou com um movimento de cabeça. Seus olhos faiscavam através das lentes dos óculos. Sakura removeu a mão. Syaoran, porém, não retirou as dele. Continuavam curvadas sobre aqueles seios maravilhosos. Com os polegares, roçou-lhe os mamilos, até senti-los endurecidos.

▬ Eles... – concluiu Syaoran – Parecem pedacinhos do céu envoltos em seda.

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Como pôde tentar impedi-lo de dizer algo tão poético? Ele beijou-a outra vez, roçando os lábios contra os dela, enquanto a encarava com intensidade. O corpo feminino estremeceu. Estava certa de que aquele homem seria capaz de ver tudo que se passava em sua mente. _Oh, Deus! Faça com que ele não descubra meus segredos, _pensou. Fechou os olhos e apertou-o de encontro ao peito.

▬ Confie em mim. – disse Syaoran, beijando-a na testa. – Podemos ir tão devagar quanto você desejar.

Ávida e carente, Sakura ofegou, abrindo os lábios para que suas bocas se unissem mais uma vez. O beijo foi intenso o bastante para inclinar-lhe a cabeça para trás. A mesa balançou, porém nenhum dos dois se deu conta.

▬ Ah, Syaoran, eu já esperei demais. Não me faça esperar para sempre.

As mãos dele lhe mostraram que aquilo não aconteceria. Deslizaram pelas costas macias até a cintura e em seguida voltaram a se concentrar nos seios túrgidos, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Sakura suspirou em expectativa e todo o seu corpo tremeu.

▬ Lindos. – murmurou Syaoran.

▬ Obrigada. S-São ambos naturais. – gracejou ela para neutralizar as sensações que aquelas mãos mágicas produziam em seu corpo.

Quanto tempo levaria até que ele descobrisse que precisavam derrubar aquela barreira de serem apenas amigos para sempre? Pensaria nisso mais tarde. Não podia parar o que estava acontecendo entre eles naquele momento. Não agora que o objeto de seu desejo a estava vendo como mulher pela primeira vez.

▬ Não me refiro apenas a eles. Você é linda. – Os olhos dele a encaravam com um misto de humor e paixão. – Você é toda linda, por dentro e por fora. – Acariciou-lhe a face e sentiu-a estremecer.

_Oh, Deus!,_ pensou ela. Se Syaoran não a segurasse com firmeza estava certa de que iria desfalecer. Ninguém jamais lhe dissera algo tão encantador.

▬ Deve ser o efeito da gravidez. – conseguiu murmurar. – Não dizem que as mulheres grávidas ficam radiantes e...

▬ Shhhh. Não é nada disso. Acredita em mim. Você é linda, Sakura.

Ela acreditou. A prova estava na ternura do toque daquelas mãos viris. No modo como ele a fitava. Na sua voz rouca e no calor que emanava do corpo forte próximo ao dela.

▬ Apenas você. – sussurrou Syaoran. – Fui um idiota por não perceber isso antes.

_Sim! Sim! Sim! Fora um idiota. _Como desejou que ele a notasse antes. E talvez isso tivesse acontecido se não existissem tantas outras mulheres entre eles. Ou talvez se tivesse tido coragem de tomar a iniciativa e não adotar apenas o papel de confidente. Mas jamais saberia o que teria acontecido e naquele momento, aninhada entre os braços do homem que amava, não tinha tempo para pensar no passado nem no futuro. Apenas no presente.

Esfregou a ponta do nariz no pescoço dele e beijou-o outra vez, feliz e sedenta de amor. Precisava desesperadamente transmitir através daquele beijo todas as emoções há tanto tempo reprimidas. _Eu te amo_... Pensou.

De repente, Syaoran franziu o cenho e o sorriso desapareceu-lhe dos lábios. Ao mesmo tempo seu corpo tornou-se rijo. Algo estava errado. O que teria dito ou feito para aborrecê-lo? Encarou-o e percebeu que ficara paralisado ao introduzir a mão através da abertura da blusa e tocar-lhe o sutiã.

▬ Eu já não vi isso antes? – perguntou atônito, apontando para o peito dela.

Foi então que ela percebeu. Era o mesmo sutiã que usara na noite que passaram juntos.

▬ Onde eu teria visto seu sutiã?

Maldição! Por que teve de escolher a mesma peça íntima? Que, aliás, era inconfundível. Que outra mulher no mundo usaria um sutiã laranja com bolas brancas? Rezou para que aquele detalhe não desencadeasse uma torrente de outras recordações, fazendo-o lembrar de tudo que acontecera entre eles. Foi então que resolveu lançar mão de seu arsenal de piadas para tentar desviar-lhe a atenção.

▬ Sei lá, Syaoran. Talvez em seus sonhos? – disse, fechando os botões e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ele não parecia convencido. Na verdade, encarava-a com um olhar de suspeita. Mas, graças a Deus, seu segredo continuava bem guardado. No instante em que chegasse em sua casa queimaria aquela maldita peça de lingerie. De repente, sentiu-se fraquejar e concluiu que não conseguiria permanecer ali por muito tempo sem contar toda verdade àquele homem. Foi então que resolveu lançar mão de um estratagema para livrar-se daquela situação.

▬ Oh, Syaoran, como isso foi acontecer entre nós? Só pode ter sido o meu maldito descontrole hormonal. Coisas da gravidez. Desculpe-me por tê-lo beijado desse jeito. Afinal, não passamos de bons amigos.

Dizendo isso, começou a descer depressa os degraus da escada que a levaria ao pátio de sua casa.

▬ Sakura, espere... Nós precisamos conversar e...

▬ Está tarde e eu preciso descansar e... Por favor, tente esquecer o que aconteceu esta noite. Isso não é justo para com Yukito, o homem que eu amo de verdade.

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**N/A: **Sem maiores comentários dessa vez. ):

**–**

Reviews!

**Tatiiy:** Você acertou! Demorou séculos. :( Eu irei realmente querer muito ver, falando nisso, apareceu nos jornais alguém morto pelo o seu milk-shake borbulhante? Você é uma assassina muito malvada, Tati. *risos* Um beijo. ;*

**Elara-chan: **Foi uma surpresa muito grande para mim o fato do meu computador ter voltado formatado, o técnico não tinha me dito nada, porque se ele estivesse me falado algo, eu procuraria guardar os capítulos dessa adaptação e das minhas outras duas. :( E agora eu vou ter que adaptá-las tudo novamente, vai ser bem complicado, na verdade, bastante cansativo e complicado. :( Obrigada por comentar, é sempre bom receber comentários como o seu, E-chan! Um beijo. ;*

**Nathasha: **Irresistivelmente _e _incrivelmente malvada! Um _beijo_? Saiu. *O* Eu preferia um hentai, mas foi bom do mesmo jeito! *risos* Eu também gosto muito da personalidade deles. Obrigada por comentar... Beijo. ;*

**Vanessa Li:** Infelizmente, falo séri_o_o. Estou tentando adiantar alguns capítulos futuros, mas eu ando com muita preguiça, e isso, não ajuda nem um pouco. :( Agora ela foi mais espertinha, mais foi uma boba dizendo aquela frase final. Ela está _realmente _me dando nos nervos! Você também não quer bater nela? *risos* Um beijo, Nessa. ;*

**Marii: **Adoro campanhas! \*-*/ É algo muito, mas muito triste mesmo. Ter que adaptar os capítulos novamente é algo bem problemático. Apesar de agora só voltar poucos capítulos, nem tanto, mas poucos. Não vou dá não, se eu comecei irei terminar, não se preocupe com isso. Claro, claro. Adoro todos eles também, inclusive você, Mari. Um beijo. ;*

**Rinzinha-chan:** Então esse capítulo é seu mais tem que dividir com as outras também. *risos* Não foi? Meu computador só escolhe a pior hora para ficar ruim. Por isso eu quero um novo, me dá um de presente, Rin? *risos* Um grande beijo. ;)

**–**

Deixem comentários, até a próxima anjinhas. ;*


	8. VIII

**Autora: **Lisa Plumley

**Título original: **My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

▬_ Oh, querido... _– gracejou Syaoran, andando pela sala de estar de Sakura quase um mês depois. – _Não posso viver sem você. Desde que partiu, não consigo pensar em mais nada que não seja você. Noite e dia, dia e noite..._

▬_ Horário oriental, horário do Pacífico, horário padrão!_ – Sakura acrescentou num tom dramático. – Esta carta está enchendo a minha paciência. – suspirando, largou o lápis sobre o bloco de papel e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax. O apontador rolou, indo parar no braço oposto do sofá vermelho xadrez. O lápis golpeou a parede atrás de Syaoran e caiu sobre o tapete colorido. – Não vou escrever algo tão estúpido. Essa não sou eu.

▬ Tem razão. Você é muito inteligente...

▬ Sim, sou mesmo.

▬ Tão inteligente a ponto de deixar o pai do seu filho escapar. Agora concentre-se. – ordenou-lhe, entregando-lhe o lápis.

Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios cheios e num gesto de bochado Sakura fez uma continência. Droga, odiava quando ela se tornava impertinente. Decerto, porque o fazia lembrar do tapinha fraterno que lhe dera no ombro na varanda naquela noite.

Aquele sutiã laranja sensual e as curvas sinuosas dos seios vi nham assombrando seus sonhos desde aquele dia. Não importava que tivesse outras coisas importantes para se concentrar como, por exemplo, o acelerador de crescimento. Não importava que o fato de se tornarem amantes pudesse arruinar a amizade que cultivavam há anos e provavelmente as chances dela com Yukito. A verdade, por mais perturbadora que fosse, era que não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

De alguma maneira, o perfume de Sakura se fixara a pele dele naquela noite e nunca mais o deixara. As recordações ocupavam-lhe a mente, inundando-a de lembranças e sensações. Relembrava cada detalhe: o calor do corpo macio de encontro ao seu... Os sus surros ofegantes... O toque das mãos... O hálito morno dos lábios que se abriram para beijá-lo... O gemido de prazer que emitira ao ser tocada nos seios... E a expressão de surpresa na face delicada quando lhe dissera que a achava linda.

Sim... linda. Uma linda mulher que não lhe pertencia. Pertencia a Yukito. Maldição! Aquela situação o estava deixando maluco. Contornou uma pilha de caixas de papelão contendo uma infi nidade de artigos para bebês que, mesmo tendo sido tio quatro vezes, desconhecia a existência de tamanha parafernália e olhou para Sakura.

▬ Ouça. Está protelando para escrever esta carta há bastante tempo.

▬ Ei, eu...

▬ Sem mais desculpas – disse, elevando uma das mãos e olhando-a bem sério. – Já ouvi todas.

Com uma expressão contrafeita, Sakura fez um beicinho em sinal de protesto. O gesto infantil e ao mesmo tempo sensual despertou em Syaoran uma imensa vontade de provar aqueles lábios sensuais mais uma vez. Para seu azar no último mês sentia o sangue disparar nas veias sempre que estava perto daquela mulher. E para aumentar ainda mais sua falta de sorte só começara a nutrir tais sentimentos em relação a Sakura quando ela finalmente encontrara alguém por quem se apaixonara a ponto de se deixar engravidar.

Nós conver samos, rimos e aconteceu... Não era de se admirar que o marinheiro tivesse se rendido aos encantos da bela ruiva. Ele mesmo estava começando a se render, também.

_O quê? Se rendendo aos encantos de Sakura? De jeito nenhum!_, ordenou-lhe uma voz interior. Não agora que precisava finalizar sua invenção e não com a sombra de Yukito pairando sobre suas cabeças. Não colocaria a felicidade da futura mamãe e do bebê em jogo.

Afinal, era o amigo dela ou não? Amigo quer ver o outro feliz. Era seu dever ajudá-la sem segundas intenções. Nada de intimidades físicas ou emocionais. Deveria lhe dar apoio e conforto e não desejar arrancar-lhe as roupas, levá-la para a cama mais pró xima e... Inferno! Era hora de parar com aqueles pensamentos e voltar a se concentrar.

▬ Sem mais desculpas! – repetiu, tentando parecer enfático. Ela o contemplou, alisando a barriga arredondada, com um ar tão inocente quanto o de um anjo caído do céu.

▬ Mas Yue realmente precisava tomar um pouco de ar fres co naquele dia. Não foi uma desculpa...

▬ Certo. E suponho que Ruby também tenha precisado de tratamento para pelagem na semana passada.

▬ Eu...

▬ E o Spinel precisava tingir as unhas das patas de púrpura ontem?

▬ Não era roxo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo a pressão sanguínea au mentar.

▬ Oh, não?

▬ Não. Era rosa-choque. E de qualquer maneira...

▬ Escreva a carta! – O tom de voz era incisivo.

Vacilando, Sakura sacudiu o bloco de papel, abrindo-o em uma nova página.

▬ Não precisa gritar. – murmurou, contemplando as borbulhas que emergiam do filtro biológico do enorme aquário que separava a sala de estar da sala de jantar.

▬ Deixe de procurar outra desculpa. Seus peixes não precisam de ar fresco ou de uma manicure, e não tente me convencer do contrário. Eu não acreditarei.

Ela resmungou algo, deixou escapar um suspiro e então abriu os lábios pintados de rosa num brilhante sorriso.

▬ Está bem. Pode ditar.

▬ Você não gostou da minha carta.

Indiferente à resistência dele, Sakura ignorou-o e rabiscou alguns corações ao longo da margem superior do papel. Tamborilando com a borracha sobre a folha de papel, ela o fitou.

▬ Estou esperando, professor de amor.

Syaoran a encarou com um olhar penetrante. Ela retribuiu o olhar iluminado por um brilho malicioso.

▬ O professor de amor se demitiu.

▬ Oh, não. Eu só estou brincando! Nossa! O que aconteceu com seu senso de humor?

_Foi sufocado pela paixão que estou sentido por você_, Syaoran sentiu vontade de dizer.

▬ E o que aconteceu com o seu bom senso? – retrucou, sen tindo-se descontrolado e odiando-se por isso. – Está com quantos meses de gravidez, quatro, cinco, seis meses...

▬ Cinco meses e meio.

▬ E ainda não contou ao Yukito. Está mais do que na hora, Sakura! Quer consertar as coisas com o pai de seu bebê ou não?

Os olhos dela se alargaram. Por um momento, pareceu duas vezes mais vulnerável, duas vezes mais só e milhares de vezes mais atraente, aconchegada de encontro às almofadas do sofá. De repente, a velha Sakura estava de volta.

▬ Não quero. Por que deveria?

Por baixo do bloco de papel, alisou o ventre sem mesmo se dar conta de que estava fazendo isso. Aquele gesto que se tornara um hábito desde que ficara grávida.

De súbito, Syaoran se pegou imagi nando como seria pôr a própria mão naquela barriga e sentir o bebê lá dentro, se movimentando de um lado para o outro, chutando e... Algo perigoso flamejou nos olhos dela, fazendo-o afastar aque les pensamentos da cabeça.

▬ Acha que contar ao... ao Yukito é a coisa mais certa a fazer?

▬ Sim, droga!

Sakura fez uma pausa e o encarou. Em seguida, voltou à página que estava escrevendo.

▬ Muito bem. _Oh, querido!_ – começou a ler. – _Não posso mais viver sem você..._

▬ Espere. – disse Syaoran. Algo lhe viera à mente. Alguma... dica, alguma pista, alguma... Coisa flutuou na extremidade de sua memória. Maldição! O que seria? – Leia novamente.

▬ Ora, não vai querer criticar linha por linha, vai? Isto não era para ser lido em voz alta, você sabe.

▬ For favor, continue.

Sakura levou o lápis à boca e o contemplou pensativa, esfregando a borracha de um lado para outro no lábio inferior. Tinha as so brancelhas arqueadas, como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

▬ Está bem. – Limpando a garganta, elevou o bloco como uma atriz que se prepara para um monólogo. – _Oh, querido!_ – exclamou, abrindo um dos braços. – _Não posso mais viver sem..._

Nesse instante, o tão conhecido miado de Kero ecoou no recinto, interrompendo a leitura. O drama do momento desapareceu junto com a inspiração de Syaoran. Tudo que quase havia se lembrado, desaparecera de sua mente.

▬ Não importa – disse conformado. – Vamos recomeçar.

▬ Boa idéia. – Sakura rasgou a carta que estava escrevendo, amassou o papel e o jogou sobre a mesa. – De qualquer maneira, nunca chamei ninguém de querido. Exceto você, querido. – acres centou com uma piscadela.

Pela segunda vez, Syaoran tinha a impressão de que havia algo para ser lembrado. Algo... Ahhhh, para o inferno com isso, decidiu, endireitando os óculos. Por certo, era apenas a tensão de seis meses de celibato que o estava afligindo. Desde o fim de seu último romance estivera ocupado demais cuidando de sua bela vizinha grávida e não lhe sobrara tempo para namorar. E tampouco para se dedicar as suas invenções. Precisava reorganizar a vida amorosa de Sakura, só assim deixaria de se preocupar com ela e poderia se concentrar outra vez no trabalho.

▬ Certo – disse num tom determinado. – Aqui vai: _Querido Yukito..._

▬ Oh, mas que início mais original! – debochou ela.

Syaoran fez uma careta e, em seguida, recompôs a fisionomia séria.

▬ Pegue o lápis e não enrole.

Submissa, ela obedeceu, mas levou o lápis até a ponta do nariz e ficou brincando. Syaoran podia jurar que aquilo era mais uma ten tativa de distraí-lo.

▬ Muito bem. Vamos lá, Sakura. Trata-se apenas de uma sim ples carta.

O lápis rolou e caiu. Ela o recuperou.

▬ Certo. Porém, com um conteúdo não tão simples assim.

▬ Ora, vamos simplificá-lo, então.

Pensativo, caminhou até a janela. Do lado de fora Eriol e Spinel, o beagle, disputavam a posse de um frisbee azul. Durante os últimos sábados, Sakura convidara o menino para passar parte do dia em sua casa, dando uma chance a tio Syaoran de se dedicar aos seus trabalhos. O sobrinho olhou para cima e acenou. Ele retribuiu o aceno e então voltou a se concentrar no problema.

▬ Uma carta simples. Simples. Esta bem? – Tamborilando os dedos sobre o lábio inferior, começou: –_"Querido Yukito, estou escrevendo para lhe contar que vai ser pai. O bebê deve nascer perto do Natal, e..._

▬ Talvez fosse melhor dizer-lhe para se sentar primeiro? A notícia poderá ser um choque.

O som da voz dela veio de outra direção. Syaoran olhou ao redor e a avistou no fundo da sala, curvada sobre a gaiola de Ruby. À medida que se curvava mais para trocar o recipiente de água, a bermuda azul subia, deixando a mostra um par de coxas bem-feitas e seminuas capazes de enlouquecê-lo. Observou-a por alguns ins tantes e percebeu que começava a ficar excitado.

_Controle-se, controle-se_, a consciência o advertiu. E se Sakura estivesse usando uma minissaia que deixasse ver a calcinha por baixo, por certo, rendilhada? E se estivesse usando uma bata larga de seda azul igual àquela que... Ele desabotoara... Naquela noite. _E daí? Eram roupas de grávida_, lembrou a si mesmo. Mas como podiam ser tão sensuais? Santo Deus, tinha que lutar contra os próprios instintos!

Sakura cruzou a sala, pegou Kero no colo e abraçou o felino junto ao tórax. De repente, Syaoran se deu conta de que estava sentindo ciúme. De um gato?_ Céus, como era ridículo_, reprimiu-se em pen samento. Tinha de sair dali o mais breve possível, antes que perdesse a lucidez. Ela murmurou algo e acariciou as orelhas do bichano.

▬ Não acha que é melhor assim, Syaoran? Quero dizer, Yukito poderá ter um choque ao saber que vai ser pai? Quero apenas informá-lo e não matar o pobre rapaz de susto.

▬ Pensando bem, você tem razão – concordou ele. Se esti vesse no lugar de Yukito também não gostaria de receber a notícia assim, à queima-roupa. – Certo, então... Que tal... _Querido Yukito, espero que se lembre de mim, porque..._

▬ Syaoran!

▬ Que foi?

▬ Espero que se lembre de mim? – imitou ela, elevando as sobrancelhas. – Quero que saiba, senhor melodrama, que não sou do tipo que se esquece assim tão facilmente. Droga, que tipo de mulher pensa que sou?

_A mulher que eu gostaria de amar para o resto de minha vida. _Aquela constatação o aturdiu, inferno! Havia algo errado com ele naquele dia. Não estava bem certo, mas de alguma maneira, Sakura parecia ser a causadora. Fazendo uma careta, removeu Kero dos braços dela, colocou-o em uma cadeira e segurou-a pelos braços.

▬ Ouça – disse, sentando-a no sofá outra vez. – Isto é im portante. Você tem que contar ao Yukito. Envie-lhe uma carta... um fax... um cartão-postal... um telegrama... um _e-mail_... um pombo-correio. Alugue um _outdoor_ ou um zepelim para difundir a notícia de sua gravidez. Não importa o meio. – ele pôs o lápis e o papel no colo dela. – Apenas conte-lhe!

▬ Esqueceu das letras traçadas no ar com fumaça.

▬ Arre!

Sakura suspirou.

▬ Tem razão. É importante. Importante para você! Por que, Syaoran? Quer me explicar por quê?

▬ Porque uma criança precisa ter pai e mãe.

▬ Pai e mãe que se amem! – especificou ela, abraçando o bloco de papel e o lápis de encontro ao peito. – Não duas pessoas juntas apenas por... por... laços biológicos! – dizendo isso, soltou os braços ao longo do corpo e o lápis caiu novamente. Syaoran abaixou-se e o pegou.

▬ É aquela velha história da casa com cerca branca, outra vez? Supere isso, Sakura. Talvez não esteja acontecendo do modo como sonhou, mas está esperando um bebê. Yukito tem responsabilidades com relação a você. Uma responsabilidade que não poderá cumprir se não souber que vai ser pai.

▬ E a minha responsabilidade? – ela se ergueu e o fitou. – E o meu dever de oferecer um lar feliz e cheio de amor a essa criança?

▬ Mas é com isso que me preocupo!

Com um murmúrio, Sakura deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos e se afastou.

▬ Não. Você se preocupa apenas em fazer o que acha que é certo, não importa a que custo.

▬ A que custo?

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Percebeu que estava longe de convencê-la a escrever a maldita carta. E não con seguiria, não com ela andando ao redor da sala de estar em vez de escrever. Cruzando os braços. Fitou-a por um longo momento e voltou a insistir:

▬ Quer me dizer sobre o que está falando?

Ela fez uma pausa em frente ao armário antigo que utilizava como suporte de televisão e correu as pontas dos dedos sobre os porta-retratos devidamente organizados sobre a madeira centená ria. Era a única área da casa que Sakura espanava com freqüência, o que era de se admirar para uma mulher que considerava o aspi rador de pó um artigo de primeira necessidade.

▬ Nada. Você não entenderia. – respondeu, abaixando os olhos e evitando encará-lo.

▬ Tente me explicar.

Syaoran notou que ela respirou fundo, como se precisasse buscar forças dentro de si.

▬ Estou falando de obrigação à custa do amor. De companhei rismo. – Pegando uma velha fotografia do pai, um homem jovem trajando uniforme de John F. Kennedy ao lado de um Buick, lim pou com cuidado uma mancha na superfície do vidro. – Falo de uma necessidade de ser amada.

Ele a encarou com o cenho franzido. Entretanto, antes que pu desse proferir qualquer comentário, Sakura colocou o porta-retratos de volta no lugar.

▬ Não importa, Syaoran – acrescentou, passando por ele e se dirigindo à cozinha. – Não posso explicar isso e você não pode entender. Então, vamos deixar esse assunto para lá, certo?

Entender? O que deveria entender? Que Sakura precisava ofe recer uma vida familiar estável à criança que carregava no ventre... E tudo que ela conseguia conceber eram conceitos como amor e companheirismo e viver felizes para sempre?  
_  
Quero viver um conto de fadas... Quero uma casa com cerca branca, uma aliança em meu dedo anular... e um homem que me ame._

Talvez estivesse se sentindo fraca e vulnerável... Ou talvez fos sem os hormônios alterados. Ou quem sabe não estava apaixonada por Yukito e por isso relutava em contatá-lo outra vez. A idéia o excitou. Felizmente, a consciência em alerta o chamou à razão.

Seguiu-a até a cozinha e se postou ao lado da porta do refrige rador aberta. Sakura vasculhava o interior, por certo à procura de uma lata de refrigerante_ diet_ que ele havia retirado de lá e escon dido, atrás da nova tábua de passar que ela comprara. Precisava pensar em algo para dizer que retomasse a conversa sobre Yukito e encontrar uma solução para aquele caso. Mas tudo que emergiu de sua boca foi:

▬ Eu a conheço há... três anos? Nunca, durante todo esse tempo que passamos juntos, percebi que era tão ingênua. Essa história de querer que as coisas sejam como num conto de fadas é ridícula.

Um brilho de indignação surgiu nas faces rosadas de Sakura.

▬ Não são _coisas_, Syaoran. – Fechando a porta do refrigerador, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fitou-o nos olhos. – Trata-se da minha vida. Da vida de meu bebê. Mas acho que você não seria capaz de entender isso, com toda a sua educação refinada e seus planos de patentear uma grande invenção e conquistar fama e fortuna.

▬ Ora, não estamos falando de mim! – revidou irritado.

Os lábios de Sakura se contraíram no momento em que ela virou-lhe as costas e apoiou a testa sobre a superfície brilhante da geladeira. Um soluço abafado fez seu tórax convulsionar.

▬ Ahhh, que inferno!

Syaoran abriu um armário e tirou uma caneca de plástico, encheu-a até a borda com suco de laranja, tentando entender o que havia dito para fazê-la chorar. _Sakura nunca chorava. Nunca. Exceto quando ele estava por perto, ultimamente_, concluiu.

Com um gesto firme, porém delicado, segurou-a pelo cotovelo e ofereceu-lhe o suco.

▬ Ouça, e se telefonasse para o Yukito? – sugeriu, endireitando os óculos. – Talvez a carta não seja uma boa idéia.

Ela soluçou.

▬ Você está evitando o assunto. – disse num tom acusador.

Syaoran sentiu as têmporas latejarem.

▬ Não – respondeu com um excesso de paciência. – Você é que está evitando o...

▬ Estar grávida não é nenhum conto da carochinha. – Embora suas faces parecessem manchadas e os olhos ligeiramente verme lhos, seu olhar sustentou o dele. Pôs a caneca sobre a pia, tomou-lhe uma das mãos e a ergueu, pousando-a em seguida sobre o próprio ventre. – Nem tampouco este bebê – acrescentou, deslizando os dedos longos e fortes em movimentos circulares ao redor de sua barriga. – Este bebê é real.

Sakura colocou ambas as mãos sobre a dele e fechou os olhos. Maravilhado, Syaoran sentiu o calor da pele feminina penetrando pelo tecido da bata de seda que ela usava. De repente, sentiu um leve movimento sob a palma... Assustado e boquiaberto, arregalou os olhos e tentou recolher a mão. Ela o impediu e curvou os lábios num sorriso espontâneo.

▬ Real o bastante para chutar.

Syaoran sentiu vontade de rir ao perceber o que significara aquela pequena protuberância no ventre dela. Talvez, uma cabeça minús cula ou um pé... Não, pelo visto, devia ser um punho miniatura batendo para chamar a atenção da mamãe.

▬ Real o bastante para ser amado. – murmurou Sakura.

Um segundo depois, com a chegada do próximo chute, Syaoran soube que ela tinha razão. De repente, aquele bebê se tornara real para ele, real o bastante para ser amado e não havia como negar tal sentimento. Oh, Deus, estava perdido!

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**Nota:** Sem maiores comentários dessa vez também! *Preguiça*

**–**

Reviews!

**Elara-chan:** Eu também gostei muito do apelido, E-chan (eu tenho uma estranha mania de colocar apelidos nos outros). *-* Não ficam? Ambos são bem chatinhos quando querem. E-chan eu não estou bem _adaptando_ essa estória, o máximo que eu estou fazendo é colocá-la no universo de CCS. Só isso, pois a estória maravilhosa é da Lisa Plumley! :) Beijinho e até próxima. ;*

**Rinzinha-chan:** Velho? Nananinanão. Eu quero um novo, pois ser for para eu ficar com um velho, prefiro esse meu aqui mesmo. /õ\ Fico feliz que tenha gostado, adorei escrever aquela one-short. *-* Outra, qual? õ.o Beijinho e até próxima. ;*

**Vanessa Li: **Viva ao Syaoran! Mostrou que era aquele homem que amamos! *o* Obrigada pelo o comentário e por nunca me abandonar aqui. ;) Beijinho e até próxima. ;*

**Sarinha Li:** NÃO É? Concordo plenamente com o seu comentário, sem mais, você já falou tudo! Beijinho e até próxima. ;*

**Nathasha:** Não sei realmente eu não faço idéia *capota*, mas que dá raiva... _Dá_. D: Chego até ficar com pena do Syaoran por sofrer tanto na mão dela (apesar de que sinto apenas um pouquinho de pena, pois no fim, ele também foi malvado por ter esquecido que dormiu com ela). No final das contas, eles se merecem, são confusos, doidos, e malvados! XD Hentais serem vida! (6) *Ero* Beijinho e até próxima. ;*

**susan: **Não, por favor, não tenha um ataque. Segura o coração. E já está continuada (e quando der, já terá o próximo capítulo). Beijinho e até próxima. ;*

**–**

Deixem comentários, até a próxima anjinhas. ;*


	9. IX

**–**

**Autora: **Lisa Plumley.

**Título original: **My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Sakura descobriu por volta do oitavo mês de gravidez que fazer caminhadas com uma barriga que chegava aos lugares bem antes dela era quase impossível. Mesmo assim continuava mantendo aquele hábito salutar. Com Yue empoleirado em seu ombro e Kero esgueirando-se a seu lado, ela e Spinel caminhavam todas as manhãs com chuva ou com sol.

Além disso, aquele exercício a fazia parar de pensar em Syaoran querendo obrigá-la a escrever para o fictício Yukito e nas recusas do senhor Masaki em conceder-lhe o empréstimo que precisava para comprar o _pet shop. _Como acabara se metendo em tamanha confusão?

Naquele dia, ao virar a curva que dava em sua casa, pensou na carta que Syaoran lhe ditara e suspirou. Jamais a postara, é claro. Não havia remetente algum para recebê-la. E mesmo se houvesse... Bem, ela queria Syaoran e nenhum outro homem sobre a face da Terra. Deus era testemunha de que durante todos aqueles meses tentara dar-lhe o espaço que ele precisava. Deixá-lo desenvolver o trabalho que era tão importante para ele. Mas, mesmo assim, lá estava Syaoran todos os dias batendo à sua porta com um litro de leite ou um jarro de suco de frutas. Ou então, no quarto do bebê, ajudando-a a pintar o berço de branco e a colocar um novo papel de parede. Outras vezes trazia-lhe um óleo para massagem ou um livro com nomes de bebês.

Quem o visse julgaria que era o pai. E o mais irônico é que era verdade. Apenas ele não sabia. Não podia negar que adorava ser o alvo de toda aquela dedicação. Por outro lado, não podia continuar daquela forma. Oh, céus! Que situação estapafúrdia! Por que fizera amor com um homem bêbado? E por que fora inventar Yukito?

▬ Oi, ruiva. – saudou Li da janela quando a viu passar. Em seguida saiu de casa e caminhou em direção a ela.

▬ Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Sakura ao vê-lo abaixar-se para afagar Spinel e sussurrar algo próximo às orelhas do _beagle._  
_  
_▬ Claro. Por quê?

▬ Porque está acariciando um dos meus bichos.

Ele deu um largo sorriso e continuou a acariciar o cachorro. Estava maravilhoso naquela calça jeans e suéter cinza da cor do céu de outono do Arizona. A despeito da baixa temperatura, havia arregaçado as mangas, expondo a pele bronzeada dos braços musculosos. Colocando as mãos nas coxas, ele levantou-se outra vez.

▬ Eles não devem ser tão terríveis assim, já que você os ama certo?

Ao som da voz de Syaoran, Spinel balançou a cauda e esfregou o focinho em suas pernas. Os olhos negros do bicho demonstravam puro êxtase ao receber mais carinhos daquelas mãos másculas. Naquele instante, Yue voou para o ombro de Syaoran e Sakura sentiu-se excluída. Céus! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ciúme de seus queridos animais? Era patética com **"P"** maiúsculo.

▬ Claro. – retrucou ela, puxando a coleira de Spinel. – Mas agora gostaria de levar todos eles para casa e tomar uma ducha.

Syaoran observou o suéter extragrande que ela estava usando, a calça de moletom e os tênis lilás.

▬ E então? Já teve notícias de Yukito? – perguntou ele pela milésima vez. Era aquela pergunta que temia sempre que se encontravam e por esse motivo evitava encontrá-lo ultimamente.

▬ Ainda não. – Sakura tentou fazer uma expressão de desapontamento.

▬ Estranho. Ele já deveria ter dado notícias. Ainda mais após receber a fita de vídeo que gravamos e a sessão de fotos que tiramos. – ponderou Syaoran, tentando desvencilhar-se de Kero que farejava insistentemente a boca de sua calça jeans. – Sakura quer chamar seu gato, por favor.

▬ Com prazer. Venha Kerinho, vamos para casa

Tudo para por um fim naquela conversa desagradável. Naquele instante. Spinel deu um puxão na coleira e foi cheirar exatamente no mesmo local em que o gato farejara.

▬ Spinel, Kero. Vamos, saiam já daí. – disse ela. – O que está acontecendo com vocês?

▬ Acho que sei do que se trata. – respondeu Syaoran. – Devem estar sentindo o cheiro de minha mais recente invenção.

▬ Ah, sim? E do que se trata? Um novo perfume para animais?

▬ Não. Algo parecido. Um repositor energético para bichos com sabor de...

▬ Um Gatorade para animais? – interrompeu Sakura. Não acreditava que Syaoran tivesse parado a experiência do acelerador de crescimento de plantas para fazer aquilo. – Posso por umas amostras no _pet shop_.Vai vender como água. Você vai ver.

▬ Antes de ficar criando um mega esquema de marketing, não gostaria de verificar com seus próprios olhos? – perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para entregar-lhe o pássaro. – Mas, a julgar pela reação de Spinel e Kero, acho que já sou um vencedor.

▬ Você sempre foi um vencedor para nós, Syaoran.

▬ Está bem, mas entre. Vou lhe mostrar o que deixou seus animais tão excitados.

▬ Acho melhor levar esta turma para casa primeiro. Vejo você em alguns instantes.

_Os alguns instantes de Sakura estenderam-se para meia hora_, pensou Syaoran ao ouvir a campainha soar. _Mulheres! Elas viviam em outra dimensão. Não tinham noção de tempo._

▬ Veja! – disse ela, mostrando uma porção de envelopes. – Estavam esperando por mim na caixa do correio. – exclamou com um misto de excitamento e algo mais que Syaoran não pôde definir. Fechou a porta e virou-se a tempo de vê-la apertando a pilha de cartas de encontro ao peito. O brilho nos olhos dela denunciava que algo de muito importante ali.

_Maldição! Só podia ser uma coisa,_ imaginou Syaoran. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, a realidade atingiu-o como um raio.

▬ Então, quando Yukito vai voltar? – perguntou ele, tentando aparentar contentamento.

Afinal, não era esse o objetivo deles ao prepararem tantas cartas, vídeos e fotos? Agora poderia concentrar-se inteiramente em seu trabalho. Não deveriam estar ambos eufóricos? Por que então sentia aquela sensação de perda? Droga!

▬ Quer dizer... – continuou ele, forçando as palavras a saírem de forma natural. – Você deve estar ansiosa para deixar tudo pronto... Para ir encontrá-lo no aeroporto. – Por que ela não dizia nada? – Ou talvez ele venha de navio. Não é o transporte preferido dos marinheiros?

Sua voz falhou na tentativa de fazer piada. Praguejando baixo, Syaoran fitou os tubos de ensaio dispostos sobre a mesa, prontos para mostrar a Sakura as diferentes variedades de bebidas energéticas para animais. Por alguma razão, aquilo não parecia mais importante.

▬ Oh, você está se referindo a... – Sakura indicou para a correspondência. – São apenas...

▬ Boas notícias, não é? Deixe-me levar isso para o meu escritório e depois podemos...

▬ Syaoran espere. – Sua voz soava hesitante do outro lado da sala. – Oh, Syaoran, sinto muito. Eu estava tão eufórica que esqueci...

▬ Não precisa se desculpar! – cortou ele. Caminhando até a mesa, pegou os tubos de ensaio. – Posso mostrar-lhe isso mais tarde.

▬ Não espere. E que fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha notícias de meu pai que...

Ela continuou a falar, mas o cérebro de Syaoran concentrou-se apenas em uma palavra: _pai. _A carta não era de Yukito? Sakura tocou-o de leve no ombro.

▬ Por que não me mostra o motivo do entusiasmo de Spinel e Kero? Depois lemos isso. – Ela mostrou um envelope pardo.

Syaoran estava paralisado. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: _A carta não era de Yukito._

▬ Está bem assim? – insistiu ela.

▬ Está brincando? Posso mostrar isto mais tarde. Não é todos os dias que você recebe uma carta de seu pai.

▬ Na verdade nunca recebi nenhuma – admitiu ela. – Meu pai é um homem muito ocupado.

Syaoran repôs os tubos outra vez sobre a mesa. Desde que não fosse uma carta de Yukito, estava ansioso para ouvir cada palavra que continha aquela missiva que balançava na mão dela. Sakura correu em direção a ele toda entusiasmada.

▬ Deve ter recebido minha carta informando sobre o bebê. – comentou ela. – Eu não estava certa se deveria escrever para a casa de veraneio dele na Flórida ou para o apartamento em Manhattan. Você sabe, ele está sempre mudando de lá para cá.

▬ Leia logo. – disse Syaoran curioso. O entusiasmo dela era contagiante. Sakura entregou-lhe o envelope.

▬ Por favor, leia para mim. – pediu ela, agarrando-o por um braço.

Resistindo à necessidade de abraçá-la, Syaoran rasgou o envelope, retirando de dentro uma carta timbrada onde se lia _Daidouji & Kinomoto Consultores._  
_  
_▬ Que tipo de consultoria presta a empresa de seu pai?

Sakura deu de ombros.

▬ Não estou certa. Nunca visitei a empresa dele, mas sei que o mantém bastante ocupado.

_Que tipo de pai mandava uma carta em papel timbrado comercial para uma filha?_, Pensou Syaoran.

▬ Daidouji é o sobrenome da segunda mulher de meu pai, lembra? Eu te contei sobre o casamento deles.

▬ Aquele em que você usou o uniforme da escola em lugar do vestido de dama de honra e foi retirada da igreja?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar maldoso.

▬ Eu tinha apenas sete anos! O que poderia entender de casamentos?

▬ O suficiente para saber que não queria que seu pai se casasse de novo, acho eu.

▬ Ande logo e leia. Estou muito curiosa. – disse ela, beliscando-lhe o braço.

▬ _Parabéns, Sakura _– começou a ler. – _Sonomi e eu... _– ele interrompeu a leitura e disse. – Sakura esta é uma carta impressa em computador.

▬ Sim e daí? – perguntou ela, fitando a missiva. – Estamos no século vinte e um, Syaoran. As secretárias não usam mais máquinas de escrever.

▬ Secretárias?

Ela deu de ombros.

▬ Meu pai pediu que eu endereçasse as cartas para ele por meio de sua secretária. Dessa forma, a comunicação ficaria mais rápida.

O queixo de Syaoran caiu.

▬ Está certo. Você deve estar pensando que meu pai é um desses viciados em trabalho que tem uma dezena de secretarias onde quer que vá, mas...

▬ Não! – exclamou ele. – Não era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando.

▬ Na verdade, ele só tem três secretárias e...

▬ Três secretárias e não consegue encontrar tempo para escrever uma carta à filha de próprio punho um mês antes de ela dar à luz?

▬ Meu pai é muito ocupado. Continue a ler, por favor.

Syaoran olhou para a carta em suas mãos e considerou seriamente a possibilidade de rasgá-la. Afinal aquele era o tratamento que merecia. Entretanto, Sakura parecia tão feliz de tê-la recebido, que a única coisa que lhe restou foi continuar a ler.

_ "Sonomi e eu ficamos eufóricos com a notícia. Pensaremos em você durante o cruzeiro que faremos nos feriados de Natal no próximo mês. Dê um beijo do vovô ao mais novo membro do clã Fujitaka e não hesite em contatar-me se precisar de alguma coisa. _

_Com amor seu pai._

_ Fujitaka Kinomoto."_

Pelo menos a assinatura estava manuscrita! A seu lado, Sakura suspirava.

▬ Não foi delicado da parte dele? Viu como ele escreveu vovô de forma tão carinhosa? Viu que ele disse que eu podia contatá-lo se precisasse de alguma coisa? – abraçou a si mesma e encarou-o enlevada.

Como ele não notara o quanto ausente o pai de Sakura sempre fora? Que falta de amor paternal!

▬ Acho que esse pode ser o início de um novo começo para nós?

▬ Para _nós_? – perguntou ele confuso.

▬ É. Para mim e meu pai, seu bobo.

Não havia nada que Syaoran pudesse fazer. Fitou a expressão de alegria naquele rosto lindo e notou que não poderia contrariá-la. Não poderia dizer-lhe uma verdade que ela insistia em não ver.

▬ Tem razão, barrigudinha. Foi muito atencioso da parte dele. – assentiu Syaoran. _E você é um grande mentiroso Li_, pensou com seus botões. – Vamos abrir o outro envelope?

Syaoran retirou o plástico-bolha e retirou um objeto cinza com um monograma: _Kinomoto._

▬ Oh, que delicadeza! O que você acha, Syaoran?

Ele encarou o objeto não identificado e sorriu.

▬ Bem, eu consigo ver meus dentes no reflexo. Que é isto, Sakura?

▬ Um guizo de bebê, seu cabeça-oca!

Ele tornou a olhar para aquela coisa pesada e fria.

▬ Não para o **nosso** bebê! – disse sem pensar nas próprias palavras.

▬ Syaoran!

▬ Ele vai quebrar os dentes com isto. Não é seguro.

▬ Bebês não nascem com dentes. – disse ela, tentando tirar-lhe o objeto das mãos. – Me dê isso.

▬ Não. Ele vai arrancar um olho com isto. – retrucou ele, erguendo o braço.

▬ Não seja ridículo! – respondeu, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar o objeto. – Você não entende nada de bebês.

▬ Entendo mais do que você.

▬ Isso é um golpe baixo. Ninguém nasce sabendo essas coisas. – Syaoran tentou puxá-la para si, mas ela deu um passo atrás antes que ele pudesse tocá-la. – Além do mais, eu tenho feito cursos, lido livros...

▬ Sei disso, barrigudinha. Inexperiência não é crime. Eu só quis dizer que sendo tio várias vezes tenho experiência com crianças.

▬ Está bem, mas agora me dê o presente do meu pai, pois preciso voltar para casa e descansar.

▬ Sakura... – começou ele hesitante. Afinal resolveu falar enquanto lhe entregava o artefato. – Isso não é um presente para bebês. É um maldito peso de papéis! Qual é o problema com você?

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela cerrou os punhos e em seguida deixou pender os braços. Com cuidado, repôs a carta do pai dentro do envelope.

▬ Se você quiser um guizo, vamos sair e comprar um feito de um material seguro para que ele possa brincar sem se machucar.

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados e ela sufocou um soluço. Mau sinal em se tratando de uma mulher que nunca chorava.

▬ Muito obrigada pelos seus conselhos. Falo com você mais tarde. – disse ela, encaminhando-se para a porta.

▬ Espere.

Syaoran não conseguia entender como de repente o que começara com alegria e entusiasmo se transformara em lágrimas e tristeza. Com alguns passos alcançou-a e parou bem próximo a ela. O suficiente para inalar o perfume do xampu que exalava daqueles cabelos sedosos. Estendendo um braço, segurou a maçaneta da porta a fim de mantê-la fechada.

▬ Não entendo. O que há de tão importante com este objeto, Sakura?

Ela esfregou os olhos com o dorso da mão. Em seguida, deu de ombros.

▬ Não consegue compreender, gênio? – A voz dela soava calma, mas havia angústia por trás. Aquelas mudanças de humor o confundia.

▬ Talvez sua feminilidade me deixe confuso. Por que essa súbita tristeza?

▬ Porque vou ter um bebê daqui a algumas semanas e... Porque estou insegura. Mas não se preocupe. Minha mãe sempre me telefona dando-me vários conselhos. Estarei preparada quando o momento chegar.

▬ E talvez Yukito chegue a tempo. – acrescentou ele, tentando encorajá-la. – A qualquer momento pode receber notícias dele.

▬ Tem razão. – respondeu pensativa. – Minha mãe também já me disse que talvez possa encontrar uma brecha na agenda dela e dar uma passadinha aqui quando o bebê nascer. – Em seguida, estendeu a mão para girar a maçaneta da porta.

Syaoran lutou contra o desejo de tomá-la nos braços e apagar todo traço de insensibilidade da família dela.

▬ Não se preocupe, ruiva. Eu estarei lá... – prometeu, segurando-a pelo pulso.

▬ No hospital? – perguntou, desvencilhando-se dele.

▬ Claro.

▬ Nada disso. Não quero impingir-lhe esse tipo de responsabilidade.

Ele ergueu-lhe o queixo com os dedos e interrompeu os protestos dela com um beijo... Rápido, suave e doce o bastante para fazê-la arregalar os olhos quando terminou. Syaoran envolveu-a pela cintura e puxou-a mais para perto.

▬ E se eu insistir?

Os olhos dela brilharam com uma intensidade que só um cego não veria que se tratava de paixão. Mas foi só por um instante. Logo em seguida, empurrou-lhe o peito e desvencilhou-se dos braços que a envolviam.

▬ Obrigada, mas não preciso de sua piedade.

▬ Droga, Sakura! Não se trata de pena e você sabe muito bem disso.

▬ De qualquer forma – interrompeu ela, preparando-se para partir. – Não estarei sozinha. E agora, se me dá licença, tenho muitas coisas a fazer.

_Eu também_, pensou ele, afastando-se para deixá-la passar. _Muitas coisas importantes a fazer._ Ela ficaria surpresa se soubesse.

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**Nota: **Desculpa-me a demora. Muita, muita preguiça. Desculpe-me mesmo.

Agradeço as reviews de: Marieta, Nathasha, Vanessa Li, Rinzinha-chan, Susan, Mara. Obrigada por comentarem meninas.

Beij_o_s & Beij_o_s. ;*


	10. X

**–**

**Autora: **Lisa Plumley.

**Título original: **My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X  
**

▬ O quê? – gritou Tomoyo do outro lado da linha. – Você quer que eu a leve ao hospital?

Sakura discara automaticamente o número da amiga. Contava com ela para acompanhá-la à maternidade. Nos últimos dias tinham se tornado ainda mais íntimas. Não era toda pessoa que tinha a sorte de ter uma chefe que mais se assemelhava a uma mãe. Aquilo a confortava, mas de certa forma também a martirizava, pois se Tomoyo sondasse um pouco mais, acabaria por confessar-lhe toda a verdade. Mentir para si mesma já era terrível. Mentir para as pessoas que amava era pior ainda.

Ela apertou o fone contra o ouvido e caminhou pela sala.

▬ Não... não foi por isso que liguei. Eu posso ir dirigindo, mas...

▬ Não há mas, nem meio mas. Vou levá-la quando chegar a hora e isso não se discute. – retruco Tomoyo. – A questão não é essa. Se você ao menos me dissesse onde encontrar esse seu Yukito, eu o traria aqui nem que fosse arrastado. Ele deveria estar aqui, querida. Nada dá mais alegria a um pai do que ver o filho nascer. Isso seria como um presente de Natal.

Sakura acariciou involuntariamente o pedacinho de Syaoran que trazia em seu ventre. Com o fone sem fio preso entre o ouvido e o ombro, seguiu até a estante para colocar no aparelho de som um novo CD, tentando não pensar na frase de Syaoran, quando disse que estaria no hospital quando o bebê chegasse, mesmo que ninguém mais estivesse lá. Será que ele adivinharia a verdade? Nunca saberia, pois como uma boba, respondeu-lhe que não o queria lá.

De qualquer maneira, no ritmo alucinante que ele vinha trabalhando ultimamente no seu invento maluco, o bebê já estaria em idade escolar, quando Syaoran se desse conta de que ele havia nascido. Desde o feriado de Ação de Graças, seu contato com ele tinha se limitado a um aceno eventual quando se encontravam por acaso durante as caminhadas que fazia com Spinel ou quando Syaoran chegava esbaforido do trabalho.

▬ Alguma novidade sobre Yukito? – perguntara ele certa vez, enquanto carregava a correspondência que retirara da caixa de correio.

▬ Ainda não.

Era sempre a mesma resposta. No telefone, Tomoyo proferiu um som exasperado.

▬ Querida, é difícil criar um filho sozinha. Deixe este orgulho de lado e ligue para o cara!

Orgulho? Será que ela sem saber estava certa em chamá-la de orgulhosa? Seria esse o motivo de ter escondido a verdade do homem que amava? _Não_. Não era orgulho. Apenas não tinha o direito de estragar a vida de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto Syaoran só por causa de um descuido seu. Ela fora culpada de ter ficado grávida. O pobre homem, além de ter aversão a filhos e à família em geral, nem sequer se lembrava do que acontecera entre eles.

Sakura caminhou pelo corredor até a cozinha.

▬ Desculpe pelo alarme falso. – disse ela a Tomoyo. _E perdoe-me por contar-lhe apenas meia verdade_, pensou consigo mesma. Suspirou fundo para aliviar a dor que sentia no peito. – Escute, tenho de desligar agora, pois vou preparar algo para comer. Vejo você na loja amanhã.

▬ Está bem, querida. Mas se precisar de mim chame a qualquer hora da noite ou da madrugada. Não a perdoarei se não me chamar, ouviu bem? – Tomoyo respirou fundo. Sakura podia sentir o cheiro forte do cigarro da chefe do outro lado da linha.

_Preciso obter aquele empréstimo_, pensou ela, _e liberar Tomoyo dessa roda-viva_. Já estava mais do que em tempo de Tomoyo se aposentar e levar uma vida mais calma. Além disso, ela precisava parar de fumar antes que fosse tarde demais. Syaoran poderia pensar em uma invenção antitabagista._ Pare!_, ordenou a si própria. Não podia basear sua vida em Syaoran. Fizera no dia anterior uma promessa a si mesma de que não dependeria de ninguém.

▬ Está bem, Tomoyo, prometo.

▬ Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Você pode abrir a loja, pois não estarei lá na parte da manhã. Vou me encontrar com mais um pretendente à compra da loja no _Downtown Grill_ às nove horas. Talvez este não seja um daqueles doidos para derrubar as paredes e construir uma dessas ratoeiras para turistas cheias de suvenires caríssimos e botas de caubói.

Sakura fez uma careta.

▬ Tomoyo... eu tenho um par dessas botas.

▬ Estou certa de que sim. É a sua cara. – disse a amiga, dando uma gargalhada antes de desligar o telefone.

Sakura ficou pensativa. A idéia de ter o _pet shop _demolido provocou-lhe um aperto no peito. O que seriam de todos aqueles animaizinhos? E se não conseguisse convencer o famigerado senhor Masaki a dar-lhe o empréstimo? E se Tomoyo ficasse desesperada e a vendesse ao primeiro lunático que chegasse com o dinheiro na mão? Já era tempo de pensar no futuro e criar raízes em algum lugar de uma vez por todas. Seu bebê merecia.

•••

Quando Syaoran dobrou a esquina da Main Street deparou-se com uma pequena multidão. E pelo visto um terço da cidade estava ali. Homens, mulheres e crianças se amontoavam em frente à fachada do Banco Saguaro Vista toda decorada com enfeites natalinos. Carros de polícia bloqueavam a rua, e o fotógrafo do único jornal da cidade esgueirava-se de um lado para outro em busca da melhor foto. Mais adiante avistou uma ambulância e os paramédicos a postos.

▬ Sakura precisa de você no banco. – dissera-lhe sua irmã Fuutie por telefone, quinze minutos antes.

Syaoran não esperou mais nada. Desligou o aparelho e pegou a motocicleta, praticamente voando até a Main Street. Agora, entre uma mulher grávida e um auxiliar do xerife que tentava organizar o trânsito, desejava ter escutado mais, pois a preocupação começava a apertar-lhe o peito. O que teria acontecido? Será que Sakura tinha sido presa dentro do banco? Ou será que, finalmente, devido a um intenso ataque hormonal, ela estrangulara Masaki? O corpo de bombeiros da cidade surgia na curva, o que aumentou ainda mais sua inquietação.

O coração de Syaoran começou a bater mais forte. Estacionou a motocicleta do outro lado da calçada e caminhou até a porta do banco, abrindo passagem entre o agrupamento. Lá de dentro surgiam pessoas gritando vivas e entoando alegres canções de Natal. Aquilo aumentou ainda mais sua confusão mental.

Ao passar pela porta giratória do banco, avistou os cabelos ruivos de Sakura. Ela estava junto à mesa de mogno no centro do salão e segurava um comprovante de depósito em uma das mãos e uma caneta na outra. Ele a observou mais de perto. Usava um vestido rosa-choque de gestante e enormes brincos pendiam-lhe das orelhas. Parecia um enorme enfeite de Natal. Suas faces estavam rosadas e tinha uma expressão que jamais vira em seu rosto.

Naquele instante, Masaki surgiu balançando uma pilha de papéis em direção a Sakura como se quisesse abaná-la com um leque. Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e sua cabeleira ruiva desapareceu de vista. _Deus do Céu!_, pensou Syaoran, imaginando a razão de toda aquela parafernália lá fora. **Sakura estava dando à luz!**

Bem em cima da mesa do banco cheia de panfletos? Por certo tinha vindo confrontar Masaki pela centésima vez em busca do famigerado empréstimo. Droga! Devia tê-la acompanhado, mas estava ocupado demais trabalhando nos últimos detalhes do acelerador de crescimento. E também depois da última discussão que tiveram, ela deixara bem claro que não o queria por perto. Aqueles hormônios enlouquecidos poderiam causar qualquer catástrofe.

▬ Sakura! – gritou.

▬ Syaoran?

Ele alcançou-a com alguns passos e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, mantendo-a cativa para ver se estava bem. À primeira vista parecia bem. Ou pelo menos o rubor das faces assim o demonstrava. Ou seria o reflexo da luz contra a cor do vestido?

▬ Oi, gênio. – disse ela. – O que está fazendo aqui?

▬ Fuutie me ligou. O ônibus escolar de Eriol estava atrasado por causa da confusão aí fora. A rua está totalmente fechada. Você é o assunto da cidade, garota.

Com uma expressão radiante no olhar, ela levantou-se.

▬ A rua está bloqueada?

▬ Exato. E uma enorme aglomeração aguarda lá fora.

▬ Isso é maravilhoso! – exclamou ela.

_ Era pior do que imaginara,_ pensou Syaoran. Ela tinha perdido temporariamente a razão_. _Quem poderia imaginar que a gravidez fizesse isso com as mulheres? Está certo que agora o parto era diferente da época de sua mãe. Mas será que o método de Sakura para trazer um bebê ao mundo era reunir uma multidão de pessoas.

Ele deslizou-lhe os polegares pelas faces rosadas e puxou-a para si, mantendo-a segura em seus braços.

▬ Você está bem? Não sente dores? O bebê...

▬ O bebê está ótimo, seu bobo. – ela sorriu, fazendo-o descobrir o quanto sentira sua falta nos últimos dias. Em seguida, desvencilhou-se dos braços másculos e agarrou-o pela mão. – E eu também estou ótima. Não poderia estar melhor. O que você acha? Que teria meu filho aqui mesmo dentro do banco?

Em se tratando de Sakura, tudo poderia acontecer. Mas se assim fosse, ela não parecia estar nem um pouco preocupada.

▬ E não está? Então o que os paramédicos estão fazendo lá fora, a polícia e até os bombeiros. – Naquele instante outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. – Você ainda está brava comigo pela nossa última discussão?

▬ Não. Já esqueci até o motivo pelo qual discutimos. Não estou furiosa nem estou tendo um bebê. A multidão lá fora significa um protesto pacífico.

▬ O quê? – inquiriu ele cada vez mais confuso.

▬ Você acha que tudo que tenho feito na vida é passear com meu cachorro? Claro que não. Tenho visitado todas as mulheres da cidade e combinamos uma passeata para obrigar o banco a mudar apolítica de conceder empréstimos apenas a homens ou a mulheres casadas. O que foi? Você está meio pálido, Syaoran. Não quer sentar-se um pouco?

▬ E-eu...

▬ Senhor Masaki traga, por favor, uma xícara de seu _cappuccino _especial para o Syaoran. – pediu ela.

Sentando-se na poltrona em frente à mesa, Sakura espremeu-se para dar-lhe lugar a seu lado. Mas ele recusou-se a sentar.

▬ Venha Sakura, vou levá-la para casa.

▬ Não seja ridículo.

Masaki materializou-se ao lado de Syaoran e parecia que havia saído de uma sauna. A testa pingava suor e a camisa xadrez estava toda ensopada. Por certo, aquela não era a rotina de uma segunda-feira de manhã no pacato Banco Saguaro Vista.

▬ Oh, senhor Masaki, meu amigo aqui parece estar precisando de uma bebida bem quente. Acho que a multidão lá fora foi demais para ele.

▬ Agora mesmo. – respondeu o homenzinho, como se estivesse louco para se ver livre deles e do resto das pessoas lá fora. – Você já assinou o contrato?

▬ Quando trouxer o cheque. – retrucou Sakura, balançando a caneta no ar.

▬ Eu não quero café nenhum! – respondeu Syaoran. Tarde demais, Masaki já havia desaparecido. Ele encarou a radiante grávida à sua frente. – Cheque? O que significa tudo isso? Ele está te pagando para dispersar as mulheres aí fora?

▬ Cheque do meu empréstimo, seu gênio tonto. – ela deslizou uma das mãos sobre a barriga proeminente e sorriu para ele. – O cheque da minha independência.

▬ Você conseguiu?

▬ Consegui. – replicou ela, batendo com a caneta na borda da mesa. – Vamos celebrar minha vitória, Syaoran?

▬ Não posso acreditar que obteve o empréstimo.

Masaki retornou com uma xícara branca com o logo do banco contendo um líquido fumegante e entregou-a a Syaoran.

▬ E meu cheque? – questionou Sakura.

▬ Aqui está. – respondeu o gerente.

Naquele instante irromperam gritos de vivas e urras por toda parte, e as mulheres começaram a gritar: _Abaixo a era de Neanderthal._  
_  
_ ▬ Porque elas estão dizendo isso? – perguntou Syaoran perplexo.

▬ O que acontece é que este banco já tinha recusado empréstimo a mais da metade das mulheres desta cidade. E grande parte delas foi forçada a tomar dinheiro emprestado em nome de seus maridos. Você há de convir que no século vinte e um isso é uma atitude machista e totalmente ultrapassada.

Syaoran não pôde deixar de imaginar que teria se casado com ela, se lhe pedisse, para que conseguisse seu tão sonhado empréstimo.

▬ Então... – continuou ela. – Hoje eu vim aqui e disse que não sairia do banco sem meu dinheiro e nem tampouco as minhas companheiras sairiam da frente do prédio. E acho que o protesto deu resultado, pois eles mudaram essa estúpida política.

▬ Você continua a mesma menina questionadora fazendo protestos. Só lhe falta o uniforme escolar.

▬ É verdade. – concordou ela sorrindo. – Mas já estou bem grandinha para isso e achei que o vestido rosa surtiria melhor efeito.

▬ Tem razão. Com essa roupa você chamaria atenção a quilômetros de distância.

▬ Mas acho que foi ele que amoleceu esses corações de pedra dos executivos. – disse Sakura passando a mão pelo abdome protuberante.

▬ Talvez. – disse ele. Syaoran sorriu e pegou a jaqueta que estava sobre o braço da poltrona, colocando-a sobre os ombros dela. – Vamos para casa comemorar. –_ Deus!_, ela se encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços. – Eu sei exatamente o tipo de comemoração de que necessita.

Sakura o abraçou com força e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe o rosto. A multidão rompeu em palmas e começou a dispersar-se. Masaki, enfim, suspirou aliviado. O pobre homem livrara-se daquele pesadelo.

▬ E o que será? Chá para dois?

▬ Mais ou menos isso, Sakura Kinomoto. – Gentilmente, ele retirou os braços que lhe envolviam o pescoço e segurou-a pelo punho, arrastando-a para fora do banco. – Você consegue se acomodar na garupa?

▬ Claro, nós dois ficaremos bem.

Quando chegaram em casa, Syaoran estacionou a motocicleta em frente à garagem e puxou-a em direção à porta da frente.

▬ Espere Syaoran, há algo que preciso lhe dizer! – informou ela relutante.

_Quando se tornara uma mentirosa profissional?_, pensou Sakura, torcendo a alça da bolsa, como se buscasse coragem para dizer a verdade. Por certo, haveria ainda um pouco de honestidade por baixo de todas aquelas camadas de invencionice. A expressão bondosa no rosto do homem amado, no entanto, tornava ainda mais difícil a tarefa de confessar tudo._ Diga logo_, ordenou a si mesma. _Afinal você é a mesma mulher que acaba de mudar a política retrógrada de um banco!_  
_  
_▬O que é, Sakura?

Ela tentou outra vez.

▬ Lembra-se de quando disse que iria à maternidade quando chegasse a hora, quisesse eu ou não?

Alguma coisa na expressão dele chamou-lhe a atenção. Syaoran tinha aquele olhar analítico e a expressão de cientista. Será que estava adivinhando o que ela teria a dizer? Seria capaz de ler pensamentos?

▬ Claro, não perderia a chegada desse garotão por nada deste mundo.

Uma ternura imensa apossou-se dela. Ele já amava aquela criança, mesmo sem saber que era seu filho.

▬ E se for uma menina?

▬ Uma menina?

▬ É. Você acaba de chamá-lo de garotão. E se for uma garotinha?

Ele deu de ombros e encarou-a com o olhar inquisitivo.

▬ Eu a ensinarei a jogar futebol do mesmo jeito.

Atrás dele, uma sombra se moveu por trás das cortinas fechadas. Sakura imaginou se seu felino teria ido se esconder na sala de Syaoran.

▬ O que foi aquilo? – perguntou ela.

▬ Nada. – ele puxou-a outra vez pelo punho. – Venha, vamos entrar e conversar lá dentro.

▬ Não! Tenho que lhe dizer algo antes... – ela gaguejou e a voz saiu entrecortada. A respiração presa na garganta fazia-a procurar por ar. – ... É sobre Yukito.

Agora ouviu um barulho dentro da sala de Syaoran. De repente, ela não tinha ar suficiente para chegar aos pulmões. Talvez fosse um ataque de pânico, pensou, provocado pelo estresse de contar-lhe a verdade. Afinal, após aquela conversa poderia perder para sempre o homem que amava. Deus do céu, ele jamais a perdoaria!

▬ Eu... hã... hã... – Tentava respirar enquanto o agarrava por um braço para se apoiar.

_Socorro! Acho que me tornei incapaz de ser honesta_, pensou. Ele confundiu aquela atitude com algo diferente. Talvez Sakura quisesse contar-lhe outra daquelas histórias sobre seu caso com Yukito.

▬ Não temos tempo para isso agora, ruiva. – disse ele com firmeza, carregando-a até a porta da casa.

▬ Espere... eu... eu... preciso de...

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e luzes inundaram o pátio em volta deles. E uma barulheira que parecia vir de uma centena de pessoas irrompeu na sala de estar.

▬ Surpresa! – todos gritaram.

▬ Ar! – Sakura concluiu a frase. Em seguida o mundo escureceu.

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**Hiwako notas:**

Algumas semaninhas de atrasos. Perdão meninas.

Mais é que eu estou passando por alguns altos e baixos da vida e eu realmente não agüento mais viver com isso tudo. Mais o que eu posso fazer? Nada. Pois a vida é feita disso e eu tenho que continuar vivendo com isso do mesmo jeito. Apesar de eu me expressar dessa maneira; eu ando realmente um pouco tristonha, e por isso, acabo ficando desanimada para dá continuidade postando essa história para vocês. Só que eu sou uma pessoa um tanto perfeccionista e não gosto de parar as coisas pelo o meio do caminho. Continuarei atualizando essa fanfic assim que puder. Então, vocês não precisam ficar com (muita) raiva de mim.

E cá estou com mais um capítulo. Como já dá para notar... Está na reta final. Agora só faltam mais ou menos dois capítulos para encerrar essa belíssima história. Então, não me abandonem, por mais que eu demore. Agradecimentos especiais à: **Nathasha**, **Eulalia Arantes**, **Naty Li**, **Vanessa Li**, **sakura-chan**, **Elara-chan**, **Vanessa S**.

Muitos beijos e abraços. Um bom de final de semana para todas. Até mais. ;*


	11. XI

–

**Autora:** Lisa Plumley.

**Título original:** My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

_Festas-surpresa nunca foram seu forte_, pensou Sakura quando voltou a si e se viu sentada na cadeira de honra da casa de Syaoran, toda decorada com balões coloridos e línguas-de-sogra. Graças a Deus, aquela surpresa impediu-a de fazer uma grande tolice. Talvez um erro desastroso. Dizer a verdade a Syaoran. _Talvez ela não precisasse fazer aquilo_, pensou enquanto observava Syaoran circundado pelos amigos e familiares. Talvez eles devessem continuar assim... Bons amigos como sempre foram. Teria de se conformar com o que a vida lhe reservara. Mesmo sem a casa com varanda e o quintal com cerca branca, e sem o anel no dedo, acharia um jeito de ser feliz para sempre ao lado do filho e do homem que amava. Afinal, um homem que se dava ao trabalho de proporcionar-lhe um chá-de-bebê surpresa como aquele, não poderia ser tão avesso a crianças.

Do outro lado da sala, a voz de Syaoran chegou até ela.

▬ É isso mesmo – dizia ele a Touya, marido de Tomoyo. – Um acelerador de crescimento. Tenho trabalhado nessa invenção dia e noite.

A seu lado, a mãe de Syaoran batia-lhe nas mãos.

▬ Pobrezinha. Ainda parece um pouco pálida. Mas também com um dia como o de hoje, não é mesmo? Você é a nossa heroína. – informou a senhora, com a concordância de um grupo de mulheres que as circundavam. – Está se sentindo melhor, filha?

Sakura olhou com carinho para a senhora Li. Tinha vontade de aninhar-se naqueles braços rechonchudos e jamais sair. Nunca invejara tanto a família de Syaoran quanto naquele momento, quando estavam ali todos reunidos. Tinha a sensação de fazer parte da família.

▬ Estou bem. – disse em voz alta. _E seu filho será pai em breve_, pensou ela.

▬ Syaoran nos contou como foi corajosa no banco. – disse Tomoyo. – Parabéns, querida. Eu já estava ficando sem opções de inventar histórias sobre os pretendentes à loja, antes que se decidisse a comprá-la.

▬ Então você sabia que eu a queria?

▬ Claro que sim. Mas sabia também que não aceitaria minha ajuda se eu a oferecesse.

As cincos mulheres da família Li conversavam animadas com as cabeças muito próximas. Fanren inclinou-se sobre a mesa para cortar um pedaço de bolo de laranja que trouxera.

▬ Syaoran diz que Sakura é teimosa como uma mula empacada. – informou Fanren, a Tomoyo, enquanto entregava uma fatia a Sakura.

▬ Por isso é que tivemos de fazer esta festa-surpresa. Ele disse que de outra forma ela jamais concordaria.

▬ Como se Syaoran não detivesse o monopólio da teimosia! – disse Feimei com uma careta, enquanto se sentava no sofá em frente à mãe. – Olhe para este lugar... – disse apontando para a enorme quantidade de vasos de plantas. – Isto aqui até parece uma estufa.

▬ Isso faz parte da última invenção de nosso querido irmão – informou Fuutie. – Ele age como se, de fato, fosse ganhar dinheiro com isso.

▬ Não com o investidor que ele arrumou na Califórnia – comentou Shiefa, lançando um olhar caçoísta ao irmão. – Já imaginaram Syaoran ter de humilhar-se em frente ao conselho de diretores? Esse hobby dele já foi longe demais.

▬ Ele vai sair dessa machucado. – murmurou Fuutie.

Yelan colocou o prato de bolo sobre a mesa e balançou a cabeça.

▬ Alguém precisa falar com ele.

Feimei concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

▬ Não consigo entender por que ele não arranja uma boa garota, sossega e enche a casa de filhos como nós. – ela parou de falar para limpar a boca do bebê que trazia no colo. – O que há de tão errado com isso? Gostaria de saber!

▬ Ele já tem um ótimo emprego em _BrylCorp_ – disse a senhora Li. – O tipo de trabalho que pode sustentar uma família grande do mesmo jeito que o pai e o avô dele fizeram. Gostaria que Syaoran pensasse nisso e parasse com essas invenções sem sentido.

Sakura não pôde agüentar mais.

▬ E o sonho dele! Como podem pedir que desista? Após todas as horas de trabalho árduo e...

▬ Por isso mesmo. Isso deveria provar que talvez ele não seja esse grande inventor que acha que é – interrompeu Shiefa. – Está na hora de meu irmão se dar conta de que a vida está passando por ele enquanto persegue esse sonho impossível.

Sakura encarou-a pensativa. Não admirava que Syaoran trabalhasse com tanto afinco. Tinha de provar a todas elas que era capaz. Tinha de fazê-las acreditar nele. De súbito, ficou contente por não ter acrescentado mais um peso, mais uma obrigação sobre os ombros daquele homem obstinado. Sentiu-se feliz por não ter confessado tudo minutos atrás.

▬ Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Nenhuma de vocês tem sonhos?

▬ Psiu! – murmurou Fanren, lançando um olhar furtivo ao irmão. – Ele pode ouvi-la.

▬ Talvez ele devesse ouvir! – disse Sakura em voz alta. – Syaoran é brilhante e criativo. Se trabalhando dia e noite ele conseguir dividir isso com o mundo, acho que deve fazê-lo.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Até o aparelho de CD parou de tocar as músicas natalinas naquele instante. A cabeça de Syaoran voltou-se em direção a elas e a expressão preocupada de seu olhar era algo que Sakura não gostaria de ter visto. Teria ouvido o que acabara de dizer?

▬ Que barulheira é essa? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se.

▬ Viu o que você fez? – resmungou Fanren. – Agora ele vai ficar bravo conosco.

Sakura acenou para ele com um sorriso. Talvez não tivesse ouvido uma palavra do que disseram. Era possível. Com a música alta e toda aquela algazarra.

▬ Nós estávamos apenas disputando o último pedaço de bolo. – informou ela. – Você sabe como são as mulheres.

Graças aos céus ele pareceu acreditar. As mulheres da família Li uniram-se solidárias e começaram a discutir outro assunto.

▬ Oh, vejam – comentou Feimei. – Syaoran colocou na árvore de Natal os presentes que trouxemos para o bebê.

▬ É verdade. Ho, ho, ho. E está na hora de os entregarmos à orgulhosa mamãe. Vamos Touya, ajude-me a pegá-los.

Sakura observava enquanto os dois homens se aproximavam com os braços cheios de presentes.

▬ Esse louco do nosso irmão não deixou que colocássemos os presentes em caixas. Disse que ele mesmo os embrulharia. – informou Shiefa.

Sakura não pôde deixar de rir ao se lembrar do peso de papel que o pai lhe enviara. Dessa vez Syaoran não queria nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

▬ Meu marido também ficou assim meio louco, pouco antes de nosso filho mais novo nascer. – contou Fuutie.

As quatro irmãs riram ao mesmo tempo. Atrás delas, Syaoran franzia o cenho ao encarar um pacote púrpura.

▬ Ele é tão protetor com você e o bebê, que quem o visse acharia que é o pai. – disse Fanren olhando para Sakura.

Pela segunda vez a sala ficou em silêncio. Sakura deu uma sonora gargalhada como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma piada e enfiou uma garfada de bolo na boca.

▬ Por falar em pai – disse Fuutie, batendo de leve no joelho de Sakura. – Por que não nos conta sobre o seu namorado.

▬ Meu namorado?

▬ É. Conte-nos – sugeriu Feimei. – Adoraríamos ouvir sua misteriosa história de amor.

Sakura esperou com veemência que aquela falta de memória não fosse uma conseqüência da gravidez. Mas, de repente, seu cérebro parecia um quadro em branco.

▬ Yukito, não é mesmo? – disse Fanren, sorrindo. – Conte-nos tudo sobre ele.

•••

▬ Maldição! – Na cozinha, Syaoran batia com a testa na geladeira, enquanto mantinha os punhos cerrados. – Não posso agüentar mais isso, Tomoyo. É Yukito isso, Yukito aquilo...

▬ E o que pretende fazer a respeito? – perguntou ela, entre as habituais baforadas de cigarro.

▬ O que vou fazer?

▬ É. O Syaoran Li que conheço não ficaria de braços cruzados enquanto outro cara rouba a sua garota. – argumentou Tomoyo parando de cortar uma cenoura e colocando as mãos na cintura. – Ele lutaria por ela.

Syaoran lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

▬ Como?

Ele pensou na conversa que ouvira momentos atrás na sala. Pensou na expressão de enlevo das irmãs enquanto ouviam Sakura contar sobre seu misterioso, romântico e amado Yukito. Não tinha o direito de destruir as chances de ela ter uma vida feliz. Mesmo que o bastardo ainda não tivesse dado sinal de vida. Por algum motivo inexplicável, Sakura ainda o amava.

▬ Se você visse os olhos dela enquanto falava daquele marinheiro – resmungou. – E como se ela...

▬ O amasse loucamente. – completou Tomoyo.

▬ Isso mesmo. E o mais estranho de tudo é que eu tenho um sentimento...

▬ Continue.

▬ Às vezes, lembro-me de algumas coisas... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Coisas... Ah, droga! Não pode ser verdade, Tomoyo, senão...

▬ Senão?

▬ Senão, Sakura não teria...

Um movimento na porta da cozinha fê-lo calar-se. Sakura aproximava-se deles.

▬ Eu não teria o quê? – perguntou ela. O olhar indagador ia do rosto de Syaoran ao de Tomoyo. – Além de ter ficado surpresa e feliz com essa maravilhosa surpresa e por estar sendo tratada como rainha? – sorrindo, dirigiu-se ao balcão da pia e começou a colocar pó de café na cafeteira. – Muito obrigada pela festa, Syaoran. Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

_Considere isso como meu presente de despedida_, pensou Syaoran, _quando estiver nos braços de Yukito_.

▬ Por nada, querida. – disse em voz alta. – Acho que até Spinel, Kero, Yue e Ruby estão se divertindo.

▬ Oh, Syaoran, obrigada também pela bebida energética para animais. Foi uma idéia brilhante. Você viu como os bichinhos lambem o líquido felizes da vida, Tomoyo?

▬ Claro que vi. E vejo também que você nos brindará com um de seus cafés especiais.

▬ As irmãs de Syaoran pediram-me para fazer café. – Com expressão radiante, Sakura pegou uma garrafa de licor de Amarula no armário e começou a dispor as xícaras em uma bandeja. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e encarou Syaoran. – Como álcool está fora de cogitação para mim, sua mãe disse que tomaria uma dose por mim.

▬ Essa é a minha mãe! – exclamou Syaoran.

▬ Ei, vou preparar uma dose para você também, se quiser. Gostaria de um pouco de café com licor de Amarula?

**E um ombro amigo? **Aquele pensamento surgiu em algum recôndito de seu cérebro. Ele a observou com a garrafa na mão, aguardando a resposta dele. De súbito, as respostas para todas as perguntas que vinha se fazendo há meses saltaram-lhe aos olhos. **Café, licor de Amarula e um ombro amigo**. Aquele era o remédio infalível de Sakura para todas as situações desastrosas que ocorriam na vida dele. Desde uma entrevista de emprego até o rompimento com uma de suas inúmeras namoradas. E meses atrás na noite em que terminara com uma garota...

A noite que passaram juntos cristalizou-se em sua mente, clara como as águas de um lago nas montanhas. A imagem de Sakura deitada na cama... E acordando na manhã seguinte... O sutiã laranja com bolas... Aquele sinal sexy que ela tinha na... Hum... O modo como ela o chamou de querido e sorriu para ele por baixo das cobertas. Ele a teve nos braços e no coração naquela noite. E acordou negando tudo! Que perfeito idiota!

O que dissera mesmo? _Diga que isto não é o que parece ser, Sakura. Diga que não me aproveitei de você ontem à noite._ Que imbecil! É claro que ela não tinha outra opção senão negar tudo também. Então respondera: _Nada aconteceu ontem à noite. Apenas bebemos muitas doses de licor de Amarula, tomamos café, conversamos e lhe ofereci meu ombro amigo para se lamentar. _

Maldição! Mil vezes maldição! Mas ela estava errada. Tudo acontecera naquela noite entre eles, inclusive amor. E inclusive um bebê! Como pôde ter sido tão cego? A despeito de todas as provas em contrário, a verdade estava bem embaixo do seu nariz e ele recusava-se a vê-la. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão desligada da realidade? Da mesma forma que esquecera a festa de aniversário de Eriol, o jantar de Ação de Graças da família, o churrasco anual que as irmãs preparavam em companhia dos maridos. Da mesma forma que se tornara um excêntrico obcecado por invenções que trabalhava dia e noite sem perceber que estava deixando a vida passar.

A verdade o atingiu como um raio. O bebê de Sakura era dele também. Ele seria pai dentro de poucos dias. Os joelhos de Syaoran quase se dobraram sob o peso daquela revelação. Ele bateu com a palma da mão na mesa.

▬ O que foi? – perguntou Tomoyo espantada.

**Ele iria ter um bebê.**

▬ Você quer um café com Amarula ou não? – perguntou Sakura. – Acho que tem o suficiente para todos.

_Syaoran filho_, pensou ele.

▬ Syaoran? – gritaram ambas como que para tirá-lo do transe.

▬ Você vai me contar toda a verdade junto com o licor? Pois é isso que realmente quero.

As faces de Sakura ficaram brancas como cera, e os dedos apertaram com força o gargalo da garrafa. Não se sentia capaz de encará-lo. Ele aproximou-se dela e arrancou-lhe a garrafa das mãos, tão rápido quanto as mentiras que saíram da boca de Sakura.

▬ Bem, podemos começar pelo dia em que conheceu Yukito. – disse ele.

▬ Y-Yukito? – ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior e lançou-lhe um rápido olhar. – O que você quer saber?

▬ Quero saber por que não confiou em mim o suficiente para contar-me a verdade.

Sakura recostou-se no balcão, balançando a cabeça.

▬ Quero saber... – continuou ele. – Por que você não me disse que eu sou Yukito. — O tom de sua voz aumentando a cada palavra. – Quero saber por que escondeu de mim que vou ser pai e...

▬ Você é o Yukito? – inquiriu Tomoyo com a voz esganiçada, olhando para os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ele manteve o olhar fixo em Sakura.

▬ E quero saber também por que não me pediu para ajudá-la desde o início.

▬ Talvez porque desconfiasse que você reagiria da forma como está fazendo agora – retrucou Sakura aos gritos. – Como... como... _Um homem!_

Syaoran colocou ambas as mãos no balcão, mantendo-a presa entre seus braços. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. Ele proferiu as próximas palavras bem devagar:

▬ Eu sou um homem e estou prestes a me tornar pai.

▬ Você é Yukito? – perguntou Tomoyo outra vez. Ela balançava a cabeça em sinal de descrença, enquanto acendia outro cigarro sem nem mesmo ter terminado de fumar o que estava em sua mão. – Meu Deus! – exclamou.

▬ Eu tinha o direito de saber! – vociferou ele.

▬ Para quê? Para que abandonasse seus sonhos como todos os homens de sua família fizeram durante várias gerações? Para que fizesse a coisa certa? Para que assumisse o controle e...

▬ É claro, droga! Nós já podíamos estar casados a esta hora. Tudo já estaria acertado para a chegada do meu filho e...

▬ Você não tem obrigação alguma para comigo, Syaoran.

▬ Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, faltando uma semana para ter o bebê?

▬ Quatro dias. – informou Tomoyo, soltando uma baforada.

▬ Será que você pode ir fumar essa coisa em outro lugar? – gritou Syaoran.

Tomoyo olhou para os dois cigarros acesos, um em cada mão, como se fossem duas cobras.

▬ Desculpe-me. É que eu costumo agir assim sob pressão.

▬ Deixe-me sair daqui – suplicou Sakura. – Tenho de levar café para as pessoas que estão na sala.

Será que ela estava ficando maluca? Ou aquela era a sua maneira de fugir da realidade. Como ousava continuar deixando-o de fora?

▬ Você quer voltar para a festa no meio desta discussão? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

▬ Tio Syaoran! – chamou Eriol, que acabara de entrar na cozinha. – Mamãe quer saber se você vai lá para casa no Natal.

Naquele momento, Fuutie também apareceu à porta.

▬ Não se preocupe – disse Tomoyo. – Parece que a festa veio até nós.

▬ Ela disse que você tinha de trazer palitos. – continuou Eriol. – Centenas de palitos para os enfeites que vou fazer. Veja, eu já fiz até um porta-retratos de palitos. – disse o menino, mostrando ao tio o objeto que trazia escondido atrás das costas.

Aquele gesto atingiu-o como um soco no peito. Quanto tempo teria perdido enquanto seu sobrinho tentava deixar sua marca como inventor? Quantas chances perdera de sentir seu filho crescer dentro do ventre daquela mulher que se recusara a contar-lhe a verdade? Syaoran pegou o porta-retratos do menino no momento em que a cabeça de Fuutie aparecia na porta.

▬ Filho, eu disse para perguntar ao seu tio em outra ocasião. Não vê que ele está muito ocupado agora?

▬ Você quer dizer ocupado brigando com a Sakura? – perguntou Eriol. – Por que vocês estão brigando? Ela é sua melhor amiga e melhores amigos não brigam.

▬ Não aposte nisso! – resmungou Syaoran, encarando a mulher à sua frente.

▬ Eu tentei lhe contar tudo agora há pouco antes de entrarmos, lembra? – disse ela, encaminhando-se para a porta da cozinha, a fim de colocar a maior distância possível entre os dois. – Você não quis ouvir.

_Estava tentando fazê-la participar do chá-de-bebê antes que alguém a levasse para longe_, pensou ele.

▬ Não quis ouvir? Ah, Sakura isso nunca dará certo entre nós. Não dessa forma.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Os lábios tremeram. Droga, Syaoran a magoara outra vez. Só que dessa vez ele sabia a verdade. Agora seria definitivo. Sakura ergueu o queixo altiva. Sua voz saiu rouca quando falou.

▬ Você não percebeu, Syaoran Li? Que foi por isso que eu lhe escondi a verdade? Porque sabia que nada daria certo entre nós?

Com um último aceno para todos, Sakura caminhou até a porta de saída, com uma das mãos pousadas sobre o ventre. Um instante depois a porta se fechou atrás dela e a casa ficou em silêncio absoluto. O único movimento que houve foi a pequena mão de Eriol segurando a do tio.

▬ Veja dessa forma, tio Syaoran – disse o menino. – Sabe todas as coisas boas que Sakura disse sobre o Yukito? Eram sobre você!

▬ É verdade, garotão. – reconheceu ele, apertando a mão do sobrinho em um cumprimento de homem para homem. – Isso faz todo o sentido do mundo.

CONTINUA

* * *

**N/A: **Tadaima! Sentiram minha falta? Não? Ok. D: Sinceramente... Não tive tanta culpa pela demora desta vez, é que o FF não gosta da minha pessoa e ficava toda hora dando erro quando eu tentava entrar. Preciso levar o meu computador ao um exorcista, ele vive dando problemas anormais. ):

**Aleluia!** Finalmente o nosso querido e_ idiota_ Syaoran descobriu a verdade, hein? Estava mais do que na hora, não achavam? Haha k. O próximo capítulo será o último, por isso, não percam. E, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar.


	12. XII

–

**Autora:** Lisa Plumley.

**Título original:** My best friend's baby.

Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

▬ Eu sabia que Syaoran jamais me perdoaria. – afirmou Sakura.

▬ Ele está apenas desnorteado, querida. Isso é natural. – respondeu Tomoyo, meneando a cabeça. Estavam sentadas no sofá da sala de Sakura. – Afinal, você lançou uma granada na cabeça do pobre rapaz. E só se passaram dois dias. Dê-lhe mais um tempo. Tenho certeza de que ele vai superar isso.

▬ Superar? Duvido! – comentou Sakura, reclinando-se nas almofadas e estendendo os pés.

Não havia ocasião pior para ter um coração partido do que o Natal. Cada canção natalina, cada enfeite, cada fita faziam-na sentir-se ainda pior. Desde que conhecera Syaoran, haviam passado todos os feriados de final de ano juntos. No dia seguinte seria a noite de Natal... E eles estariam separados.

▬ Se você der a Syaoran mais uma chance, ele a perdoará. – assegurou-lhe Tomoyo, passando esmalte cintilante nos dedos do pé de Sakura. – Tem certeza de que quer ficar com o pé brilhando dessa maneira?

▬ Claro. É minha última chance de ficar glamourosa antes de ter meu bebê. Preferia o vermelho-carmim, mas o médico proibiu.

▬ Que horror, Sakura! Não sabe que o glamour vem de dentro?

▬ A beleza vem de dentro, sua tonta. O glamour vem do salão de beleza.

▬ Você está se transformando em uma verdadeira cínica, Sakura Kinomoto. Acho que devo pensar duas vezes antes de vender meu pet shop para você.

▬ Tarde demais, minha cara. Você até já gastou o dinheiro que paguei de entrada.

Tomoyo soltou uma gargalhada e examinou a amiga. Em seguida franziu o cenho.

▬ Isso foi outra contração?

Sakura assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, colocando a xícara de café que tinha na mão sobre a mesinha de centro, ao lado de um prato de biscoitos natalinos Tomoyo havia trazido.

▬ Elas estão vindo agora de quinze em quinze minutos.

Desde que as contrações começaram naquela manhã, Sakura tinha ficado toda alvoroçada. Finalmente! Estava quase na hora de ter seu bebê nos braços. Agora o excitamento misturava-se a uma certa apreensão. Emoções contraditórias a assolavam. Não se sentia preparada ainda. Não sem Syaoran a seu lado.

▬ Quer saber de uma coisa, mocinha? Seu pedicure pode esperar. – disse Tomoyo, levantando-se do sofá. – Vamos agora mesmo para o hospital.

A amiga deu alguns passos e parou em frente à lareira, quando Sakura a alcançou e segurou-a por um braço.

▬ Não. Espere. Não me sinto pronta ainda. Não até terminar isto. – informou ela, mostrando um caderno com uma capa de couro. – Por favor?

▬ Oh! – exclamou Tomoyo. – Está bem, querida. Mas não garanto nada se essas contrações começarem a se intensificar.

▬ Combinado. – respondeu ela.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, Sakura tinha os dez dedos do pé impecavelmente pintados e seu diário concluído.

▬ Eu sou sua consultora em assuntos de maternidade, portanto tem de me obedecer. – disse Tomoyo, enquanto seguia a amiga até o quarto para pegar um casaco de inverno e dar uma última olhada no ambiente para ver se estava tudo em ordem. – Não posso me atrasar.

▬ Você não pode se atrasar? – gemeu Sakura entre uma contração e outra. – E quanto a mim que sou a mãe?

Tomoyo pegou a mala de cima da cômoda e arrastou a amiga para fora da casa. Já na varanda, Sakura trancou a porta com cuidado, sentindo uma calma estranha agora que a hora estava chegando. Abraçou seu diário e lançou um olhar em direção à casa de Syaoran. O diário relatava com detalhes seus pensamentos e sonhos para o filho e descrevia os sintomas que sentira, desde o dia em que fizera o teste de gravidez até o momento em que tivera a primeira contração naquela manhã. Era a forma que encontrara para dividir com alguém a falta que sentia de Syaoran. O que ele diria quando o lesse?

Tomoyo parou no meio da escada e olhou para a amiga lá no alto.

▬ O que você está esperando? – perguntou, balançando as chaves do carro. – Esse bebê não vai esperar para sempre.

Nesse momento viu o olhar desesperado que Sakura lançava ao diário e ao mesmo tempo à janela da casa de Syaoran e sua expressão se suavizou. Ela subiu outra vez as escadas.

▬ Dar esse diário a ele é a melhor idéia que teve, querida. Tenho certeza disso. – incentivou-a, apertando-lhe o braço com carinho. – Syaoran só está furioso com você por ter-lhe escondido o fato de que ia ser pai, mas quando souber o que sente por ele mudará de atitude. Portanto, vou me certificar pessoalmente de que ele receba esse seu diário.

▬ Não posso. – disse Sakura apertando o caderno contra o peito. – Oh, Tomoyo e se eu estiver cometendo um grande erro?

▬ Você só está confusa. Mas isso é natural em seu estado. – Assim dizendo, a amiga gentilmente tirou-lhe o diário das mãos.

O medo contraiu o abdome de Sakura. Ou seria apenas outra contração? De qualquer forma, aquilo doía demais. Bem, chegara a hora de tomar uma decisão. Afinal, esconder a verdade de Syaoran, inventando aquela história ridícula de Yukito não surtira o efeito desejado. E enganar a si própria para sempre era impossível. Precisava dar a Syaoran a chance de amar a ela e ao filho que teriam. Já não suportava a possibilidade de serem apenas bons amigos. Queria **mais**. Queria** tudo**.

▬ Está bem – aquiesceu Sakura. – Mas com uma condição: ele não pode receber isto até amanhã.

▬ E por que essa loucura? Acha que seu bebê vai esperar até amanhã?

▬ Não, mas amanhã à tarde é o dia do encontro de Syaoran com o investidor que bancará o projeto do acelerador de crescimento de plantas. Prometa, Tomoyo. Prometa que não o entregará antes disso. Não vou estragar as chances de Syaoran transformar sua invenção em um sucesso.

Tomoyo revirou os olhos e fez um muxoxo. Não concordava com uma palavra do que estava ouvindo, porém não lhe restava outra alternativa a não ser concordar.

▬ Não vou mudar de idéia. – continuou Sakura. De repente, deu um gemido e pôs ambas as mãos na barriga.

▬ Está bem, concordo. Mas agora vamos andando. Não temos nem um minuto a perder. Não vou entregar essa coisa a Syaoran antes de amanhã.

•••

▬ Então ficarei aguardando os contratos para assinar. – disse Syaoran, sorrindo para o homem que se tornaria o patrocinador de seu invento. – Obrigado por esta oportunidade e pela atenção, especialmente considerando-se que é véspera de Natal.

O homem sorriu de volta.

▬ É sempre um prazer, senhor Li. Isto não é nada menos do que esperávamos de um homem talentoso como o senhor.

Syaoran estava orgulhoso da idéia que tivera. Uma videoconferência. Dessa forma economizara horas e horas de viagem até a Califórnia para encontrar pessoalmente seus investidores. _Sakura e Eriol ficariam orgulhosos dele_, pensou olhando as dez caixas de palitos que comprara para levar à casa da irmã na ceia de Natal. Até que enfim estou fazendo a coisa certa! Afinal, fazer a coisa certa era parte da tradição da família Li. Na tela de seu computador a imagem de seu investidor irradiava satisfação por um trabalho bem executado.

▬ Isso encerra nosso encontro, senhor Li. Tenha um feliz Natal.

▬ Desejo o mesmo para o senhor – respondeu Syaoran. – Entrarei em contato.

Ele desligou o equipamento e olhou em volta do aposento vazio. Bateu com as mãos nas coxas, gritando como um idiota:

▬ Conseguiiiiiiii!

Momentos como aquele foram feitos para serem divididos com alguém. Ainda sorrindo, caminhou até o quarto de dormir e afastou as persianas. Do outro lado da cerca a casa encontrava-se na mais perfeita escuridão. Será que deveria ir até lá? Afinal, fora Sakura quem saíra do chá-de-bebê que havia organizado para ela. Resolvera dar-lhe al gum tempo para cair em si e ver que estava errada. Na ocasião parecera a melhor atitude a tomar. Mas já havia se passado dois dias e ela permanecia em profundo silêncio. Então teria de ser ele a dar o primeiro passo.

Esperou alguns minutos e olhou outra vez pela janela. Iria até lá.

Abriu a porta da frente e dirigiu-se à varanda, quase tropeçando em uma caixa embrulhada para presente que fora deixada ali. O nome em tinta verde confirmava que era para ele, o que quer que fosse. Olhando mais de perto, reconheceu a elegante caligrafia de Sakura. Pegando o embrulho rasgou o papel sem conseguir esperar nem mais um minuto. Bem devagar abriu o caderno com capa de couro, sentou-se no degrau superior da escada da varanda e começou a ler. Ficou estarrecido desde o começo, mas foi a última página, com data daquele dia, que o fez enfiar o caderno no bolso do casaco e sair em disparada em direção à sua motocicleta. Esperava apenas que não fosse tarde demais.

•••

▬ Tente descansar um pouco. – disse a enfermeira a Sakura, ajeitando o travesseiro embaixo dela. Cobriu-a com o lençol e sorriu. Em seguida dirigiu-se até a porta. – Vamos avisá-la assim que o bebê acordar.

▬ Obrigada. – Sakura observou a enfermeira fechar a pesada porta atrás de si e disse a si mesma. – Vou tentar.

Nunca se sentira tão cansada, tão aliviada, nem tão orgulhosa de si mesma como naquele momento. Olhando em volta do quarto particular que o pai, através da secretária, tinha arrumado para ela, Sakura percebeu que jamais se sentira tão solitária.

Syaoran não viria.

Seu bebê era a miniatura dele, apenas um pouco menor, mais rosado e mais adorável. Mas era exatamente como o pai.

Suspirando, Sakura fitou a noite aveludada através da janela, até que a visão se embaçou devido às pesadas lágrimas que lhe escor riam pelas faces. Ela soluçou e assuou o nariz. Detestava chorar. O quarto de hospital voltou a entrar em foco. Parecia uma cabine anti-séptica e imaculadamente branca. Fechou os olhos e concentrou a mente no filho que acabara de nascer. Pensou que jamais na história da humanidade alguém concebera uma criança tão perfeita.

A sombra de um sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios. Se ao menos Syaoran estivesse ali, tudo seria perfeito. Talvez tivesse sido um erro não tê-lo chamado. Estendeu o braço e tocou o aparelho de telefone. Antes que conseguisse discar, alguém bateu na porta.

▬ Senhora Kinomoto?

Aleluia! _O bebê deve ter acordado, e a enfermeira o estava trazendo para mamar_, pensou.

▬ Entre. – respondeu ela, ajeitando os travesseiros e sentando-se na cama de modo a poder segurá-lo em seus braços.

Um funcionário do hospital entrou carregando alguma coisa... Que decididamente não era um bebê... Parecia... Um pedaço de cerca branca, alto e comprido o bastante para circundar toda a cama de hospital.

Ela piscou várias vezes e fechou os olhos. Ao abri-los constatou que o estranho objeto continuava ali, bem do lado da cama.

▬ O que significa isso? – perguntou espantada.

▬ Não sei. – disse o rapaz, dando de ombros. – Acho que algumas pessoas não gostam de enviar flores às mamães. Mas a senhora já tem muitas flores aqui no quarto.

Era verdade. Graças ao pai e Sonomi, à mãe e seu mais recente namorado. Todos haviam enviando grandes buquês coloridos. A mãe até chegara a telefonar duas vezes, dando-lhe conselhos. Mas com certeza o fato de ser avó não havia resultado em mudanças drásticas em seu comportamento. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Confusa, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Que tipo de louco enviaria um presente como aquele ao quarto de um hospital? Seria Syaoran? Não era possível. Ele por certo estaria na Califórnia em seu encontro com os investidores. Talvez Tomoyo...

▬ Senhora Kinomoto?

▬ Sim?

Um homem alto e magro entrou carregando uma caixa preta de veludo em uma bandeja de prata. Sem dizer uma palavra, mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele posicionou-se ao lado da cama.

▬ Sakura? – Uma figura conhecida surgiu logo atrás.

▬ Tomoyo? Você sabe o que significa...

▬ Fique quieta que você logo descobrirá. – interrompeu a amiga, falando alto para ser ouvida, apesar do burburinho de vozes vindas do corredor.

Visitantes? Sakura puxou os lençóis até a altura do pescoço e ajeitou os cabelos. Tomoyo aproximou-se da cama.

▬ Não me mate por ter entregado o diário a Syaoran antes do tempo.

Sakura mal a ouviu, tão ocupada estava em ler o cartaz que dois rapazes carregavam para dentro do quarto: _Aqui está o homem que a ama_. Sakura prendeu a respiração. Seria possível...

▬ Olá, ruiva.

Syaoran Li.

Ele entrou no quarto carregando um embrulho de lã e dentro estava o bebê. O rosto másculo irradiava alegria. A medida que ele se aproximava da cama e passava para dentro da cerca branca, Sakura sentia que sua fisionomia deveria estar da mesma maneira. A alegria que sentia era tão grande que a deixava trêmula.

▬ Cheguei aqui o mais rápido que pude – informou ele. – Tinha algumas coisas para fazer antes.

Um riso nervoso aflorou nos lábios dela ao fitar a cerca, o homem com a bandeja e o cartaz. Syaoran baixou a ponta do cobertor e observou a criança em seu colo. Seu filho. Seu sorriso iluminaria até a noite do deserto.

▬ Ele é tão lindo quanto a mãe – constatou. – É apenas um pouquinho menos extravagante.

Rindo, Sakura passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

▬ Ele é realmente lindo! – concordou ela.

Syaoran fez um gesto para o homem que segurava a bandeja, que no mesmo instante abriu a caixa de veludo e mostrou o conteúdo a Sakura. Era um anel de ouro com diamantes. Um anel de noivado.

▬ Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou ela atônita.

Segurando o bebê com cuidado contra o peito, Syaoran inclinou-se e pegou-lhe uma das mãos. Ela estremeceu ante àquele toque.

▬ Sakura, eu trouxe a cerca branca, o anel e o homem que te ama... Que por acaso sou eu...

▬ Eu sei – As lágrimas agora brotavam com maior intensidade. Mas eram de alegria. – Oh, Syaoran, eu também te amo muito.

Ele apertou sua mão com força, entrelaçando os dedos aos dela.

▬ Ficou faltando apenas uma coisa para o conto de fadas virar realidade – disse Syaoran, beijando a testa do filho. – É você. Eu te amo tanto que chego a achar que fiquei louco.

▬ Você não é louco. É apenas um gênio.

▬ E você é linda.

▬ Obrigada, mas você é brilhante.

▬ Ah, Sakura, diga que se casará comigo.

Fitou-o bem dentro dos olhos. Seria verdade que Syaoran queria casar-se com ela? Beliscou-se para se certificar de que porventura não tivesse cochilado e aquilo fosse um sonho.

▬ O quê? – perguntou ela. – Tente impedir-me para ver o que lhe acontece, seu cientista maluco.

▬ Isso significa um sim?

▬ Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim! – respondeu ela, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e beijando-o com cuidado para não machucar o bebê.

Naquele instante a voz de Eriol ecoou à porta.

▬ Viu, tio? Não disse que o cartaz que eu fiz ia dar resultado?

O burburinho do corredor materializou-se dentro do quarto. Todos os Li, inclusive o pai de Syaoran, senhor Shang, sobrinhos, sobrinhas e amigos do pet shop e...

▬ Mamãe? – gritou ela ao ver a senhora ruiva que a fitava da porta.

▬ Olá, filha. Desculpe não ter vindo antes – respondeu a mãe, aproximando-se do leito. – Mas não podia estragar a surpresa de Syaoran. – ela sorriu ao fitar o neto nos braços do futuro genro. – Que lindo menino temos aqui! Mas você ainda não me disse qual será o nome dele.

▬ Nome? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

▬ Bem, estava esperando ouvir a opinião do pai antes de escolher. – disse Sakura e encarou Syaoran sorrindo.

Então, de repente, os dois riram e responderam em uníssono:

▬ Yukito.

Finalmente... **Owari**.

* * *

**ACABOU, ACABOU, ACABOU, ACABOU, ACABOU, ACABOU, ACAB... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! D:**

Certo, estou triste. Eu não queria que terminasse. Porém, foi muito bom enquanto durou. Então, acharam o final fraquinho? Devo admitir, quando eu li o livro, eu senti que faltou alguma coisa nos protagonistas, mas colocando a Sakura e o Syaoran no lugar deles, tudo mudou. Não foi ruim, pelo o contrário, foi **muito fofo** e eu me apaixonei. Estou orgulhosa de ter postado essa adaptação á vocês e espero que vocês tenham ficado tão felizes com o final quanto eu. Agradeço muito á vocês por terem ficado comigo esse tempo todo, nunca deixando de comentar.

Estou pensando numa nova adaptação que acho que vocês iriam adorar. É um romance meio... _Picante_, mas nem, por isso, deixa de ser fofo. Fica a critério de vocês, se vocês quiserem, começo a postar partir do mês que vem. Isto é, se a minha conta aqui colaborar e me deixar usá-la, por que ela é muito rebelde e não deixa a página ser carregada.

Por fim, não deixem de comentar. Até a próxima meus amores,


End file.
